Tokyo Angel's Friends
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Raf, Sulfus and their companions move to Tokyo thanks to an exchange and now they are the guardians of five girls who happen to be the Tokyo Mew Mew! But why the mews and the aliens are able to see them? Can they help the mews defeat Deep Blue?
1. Introduction

**Me: Helllloooo everyone! So here it is a new fanfic, this time it's a crossover between one of my favorite cartoons and one of my favorite anime/manga: Angel's Friends & Tokyo Mew Mew. You can say this isn't really a chapter since it's only a brief introduction to the characters. This story will be based around the episodes of the anime and manga chapters, although I WILL change a few things (for example the ending that completely sucked in the anime…). Anyway I hope you enjoy it, I will post the real chapter one soon, it's already written, I just need to translate it!**

**Ichigo: What did you mean about changing a few things…? And what you mean for example the ending? *cat ears pop out***

**Me: Tch, tch, tch kitty, kitty Ichigo you must wait to see!**

**Ichigo: Grrrr…**

**Raf: I-Ichigo…calm down *sweatdrop***

**Sulfus: The cat is ready to attack *chuckle***

**Raf: Sulfus, you're not helping here…**

**Sulfus: I'm a devil! I'm not supposed to help, I'm supposed to make things worse!**

**Kisshu: Come on, come on! Go on with the story, already!**

**Me: *roll eyes* Kisshu-kun, this is only an introduction to the characters, not the first chapter…**

**Kisshu: Whatever just go on!**

**Me: Only if you guys do the disclaimer *eyes twinkling***

**Kisshu: Deal! Come on you guys, let's do it!**

**Sulfus: I'm just doing this for Dani, not for you alien stalker…**

**Raf: Sulfus….**

**Sulfus: Ok, ok I got it**

**S,R,I & K: Kisshu x Ichigo4ever does not own Angel's Friends or Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Me: Oh by the way, if you want to see the cover for this fanfic, follow this link: .com/art/Tokyo-Angel-s-Friends-Cover-184682658**

**Angels:**

**Raf:** One of the main characters, long blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, 16 years old, her powers are: **Rock Fly** (temporary shield), **Think Fly** (telepathy, mind reader and can erase part of the memory) and **Speed Fly** (just like the name says, her wings transform and allow her to speed up her fly), she has got a special power named **Inflame** which allows her to shot blue flames, her essence color is the **Celestial-Blue**, she is the angel-rival of **Sulfus**, is in love with him and it was thanks to that love that she won Inflame since that's a devil power. She is the guardian angel of **Ichigo Momomiya.**

**Urie:** Raf's best friend, light brown skin, dark brown hair, light purple eyes, 16 years old, her powers are: **Flower Fly **(makes the plants grow), **Hydro Fly** (power that allows her to breath underwater for a certain time) and **Meteo-Fly** (power that allows her to change the weather), she has got a special power named **Multi-Beast** which allows her to turn into any kind of animal, this power she won in the **Challenge Light and Shadow**, her essence color is the **Yellow**, she is the angel-rival of **Gas **(for those who don't know, in the series her real rival is Cabiria, I just wanted to change a few angel/devil pairings). She is the guardian angel of **Pudding Fong**.

**Dolce:** Second best friend to Raf, hyperactive, dark pink hair, blue eyes, 16 years old, her powers are: **Sound Fly** (power that can emit audible sounds that make the adversary dizzy for a certain time), **Video Fly** (power that allows her to create holograms) and **Stop Fly** (allows her to stop the time temporary), she doesn't have any special power, her essence color is the **Pink**, she is the angel-rival of **Kabale**. She is the guardian angel of **Zakuro Fujiwara**.

**Miki:** She is part of the group Angel's Friends, blue hair, blue eyes, 17 years old, her powers are: **Wall Fly** (raises defensive wall in front of her), **Gummy Fly** (her wings become flaccid which allows her to return the attacks of the opponents back to them) and **Sticker Fly** (allows her to shot kind of adhesive labels, sticky and slippery against the opponents), she has got a special power which just like Urie she got in the **Challenge Light and Shadow**, the power is named **Ice** which allows her to release ice from nothing, her essence color is the **Green**, she is the rival-angel of **Misha **(in the series her rival was Gas). She is the guardian angel of **Lettuce Midorikawa**.

**Gabi: **Angel that once was the body-guard of Raf, short light brown hair, green eyes, age unknown, his powers are: **Wed Fly** (allows him to catch the opponent in a net) and **Maxin Fly** (allows him to blind the opponent with rays of light), unlike the other four angels, Gabi is already a full guardian angel but is called to go with the angels and the devils to Tokyo, he has to do a test in Tokyo so it's like he is in the same stage as the other angels instead of just keeping an eye on the angels, he doesn't have any special power or essence color, he is the angel-rival of **Cabiria**. He is the guardian angel of **Mint Aizawa**.

**Arkan:** Teacher of the angels in Golden School, appears only in the first chapter to announce the trip of Raf and Sulfus' groups to Tokyo.

**Devils:**

**Sulfus:** One of the main characters, dark blue hair, amber eyes, 16 years old, his powers are: **Fire Fly** (allows him to shot fire balls), **Macro Fly** (allows him to grow his size) and **Body Fly** (his strength grows), he has got a special power named **Recover** which allows him to heal the hurt ones but if he abuses it, he becomes weak and loses strength, his essence color is the **Red**, he is the devil-rival of **Raf**, he is in love with her and it was thanks to that love that he won Recover since that's an angel's power. He is the guardian devil of **Ichigo Momomiya**.

**Kabale:** Sulfus' best friend, dark red hair, amber eyes, 16 years old, her powers are: **Invisible Fly** (like the name says, it turns her invisible), **Double Fly** (allows her to multiply) and **Metamor Fly** (allows her to transform in anything), her essence color is the **Purple**, she is the devil-rival of **Dolce**. She is the guardian devil of **Zakuro Fujiwara**.

**Cabiria: **Second best friend to Sulfus and best friend to Kabale, black hair and two side on the front are lila, red eyes, 16 years old, her powers are: **Night Fly** (allows her to spread black smoke, blinding the opponent), **Wild Fly** (allows her to invoke wild animals), **Dry Fly** (allows her to create dry wind that dries everything around) and **Hypnosis** (just like the name says, it's a power that allows her to hypnotize the others), her essence color is the **Blue**, she is the devil-rival of **Gabi**. She is the guardian devil of **Mint Aizawa**.

**Gas: **He is part of the devils' group, short orange hair, black eyes even though he always wears sunglasses, he is fat and it the most "dirty" of the group (like he loves to burp towards the angels), the other devils love to make fun of him, his powers are: **Quake Fly** (allows him to create an earthquake), **Burger Fly** (creates huge rock balls), **Fat Fly** (creates a wave that once it hits the opponent, he or she become really fat and unable to move temporarily) and **Magnetic-Force** (allows him to call weapons and metal objects), his essence color is the **Orange**, he is the devil-rival of **Urie**. He is the guardian-devil of **Pudding Fong**.

**Misha:** Just like Gabi, she once was the bodyguard of Sulfus, wavy fiery red hair, red eyes, age unknown, her power is: **Aromatic Fly** (releases a perfume that seduces the adversary), and once again like Gabi and unlike the other four devils, Misha is a full guardian devil but is called to go with the angels and the devils to Tokyo, she also has to make a test so it's like she has gone back to the same stage the other four devils are instead of just watching them, she doesn't have any special power or essence color, she is the devil-rival of **Miki**. She is the guardian devil of **Lettuce Midorikawa**.

**Temptel: ** The devils' teacher, like Arkan she just appears in the first chapter to announce the trip of Raf and Sulfus' groups to Tokyo.

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ichigo Momomiya: Leader of Tokyo Mew Mew**, owns the Red Data Animal DNA of an **Iriomote Wild Cat**, in love with **Masaya Aoyama** (bleh…), her guardian angel and devil are **Raf and Sulfus**. As a mew her weapon is **Strawberry Bell **and her attacks are: **Ribbon Strawberry Check and Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**. Later owns the **Aqua Rod** which allows her to spread the mew aqua bubbles named **Mew Aqua Drops**.

**Mint Aizawa:** **Second Mew** being found, owns the Red Data Animal DNA of an **Ultramarine Lorikeet**, she is rich and practices ballet, her guardian angel and devil are **Gabi and Cabiria**. As a mew her weapon is **Mint Arrow** and her attack is: **Ribbon Mint Echo**.

**Lettuce Midorikawa:** **Third Mew** being found, owns the Red Data Animal DNA of a **Finless Porpoise**, she is shy and hates violence, loves to red, her guardian angel and devil are **Miki and Misha**. As a mew her weapon is **Lettuce Castanets **and her attack is: **Ribbon Lettuce Rush**.

**Pudding Fong:** **Fourth Mew** being found, owns the Red Data Animal DNA of a **Golden Lion Tamarin**, she is hyperactive and always cheerful, loves to play as detective, her guardian angel and devil are **Urie and Gas**. As a mew her weapon is **Pudding Ring** and her attack is: **Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno**.

**Zakuro Fujiwara:** **Fifth and last Mew** being found, owns the Red Data Animal DNA of a **Grey Wolf**, she is quiet and a bit anti-social and lonely, likes to work alone, she is model and actress, her guardian angel and devil are **Dolce and Kabale**. As a mew her weapon is **Zakuro Cross** and her attack is: **Ribbon Zakuro Spear**.

**Ryou Shirogane:** **Creator of Tokyo Mew Mew**, followed his deceased's father project, owns the Café Mew Mew where the Mews work as a cover.

**Keiichiro Akasaka:** **Partner and Ryou's friend**, helped him continue his father's project, he is the cook of the Café Mew Mew.

**Masaya Aoyama:** **Ichigo's boyfriend** (gaaaah ), practices kendo and is very popular at school, owns a big secret…

**Kisshu: First of the three aliens** that invade Earth, develops a deep passion for Ichigo that later becomes an obsession but his feelings are real, he is also the first one who notices the presence of the angels and the devils since he can see them, later the mews also see them when Kisshu reveals them. He has got **two sais** named **Dragon Swords **as a weapon, he fights pretty well and if he joins the two sais together he can create a **huge electric blue ball**.

**Pai: **Comes to Earth together with his younger brother, Taruto. He is the **most loyal alien** to their "master" and the **most wise**. He is the **oldest of the three**, Kisshu is his adoptive brother. He has got **two red and yellow fans** as weapons.

**Taruto:** Pai's young brother and the **youngest of the three aliens** that invade Earth, he is rebel and loves to mess with his adoptive brother, Kisshu. Develops a friendship with Pudding, in the beginning against his will, and later a crush on her but doesn't want to admit it. He uses **click-clack red balls** as weapons and can **control the plants**.

**Deep Blue:** **The aliens ' leader**, first his voice is the only thing that it's heard, then later a shadow of his body is shown. His true form is only revealed in the final battle.

**Me: soooo here it is, the characters' introduction! And yes for those who are question if it's true, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto ARE BROTHERS. Mia Ikumi said it herself that Pai and Taruto are blood related brothers and that Kisshu is their adoptive brother! I will soon translate the first chapter so keep an eye open! Ja Neeee**


	2. Destiny: Tokyo!

**Me: The first chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ichigo: How come we are not here yet?**

**Me: You will be on the next chapter, this one is just about our favorite angels and devils! **

**Sulfus: Why the hell you put us trying to learn Japanese if when we get there, there will be a spell that will allow us to speak and understand it…?**

**Me: *roll eyes* Oh and what did you intended to do for 15 HOURS of trip? Stare at the walls and the ceiling?**

**Raf: *giggle***

**Sulfus: Humph, whatever**

**Kisshu: On with the story!**

**Sulfus: HEY! That was my phrase, alien!**

**Kisshu: *stick tongue out* You were too busy complaining so I did it for you, little devil**

**Sulfus: Why you…!**

**Me: Hum…enjoy the first chapter while me and Raf-san take care of those two before they kill each other…HEY YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 1 – Destiny: Tokyo!**

**Raf POV**

It's finally over…ah yes the day when it everything begins once again! I still can't believe vacations are over but I'm not disappointed or sad at all! After all I'm going back to Golden School, it has been a few months since we had that battle against Reina, I spent the last months with my best friends, Urie, Dolce and Miki. Urie and I have been friends since we were little girls but I met Dolce and Miki last year, when I first started my stage on Golden School, we went through so many things together! Oh and the devils!

It's a bit hard to believe, isn't it? It's supposed us, angels, to not get along with devils but the truth is…we became friends! I know we are becoming rivals again once we start the new stage but that doesn't mean we can't get along with each other right? It's odd, but I miss them a lot, I miss the trouble they caused us, trouble that in the end we ended up joining them, like that food fight we had in the bar! But I won't deny it…there is someone I miss the most…the person who I spent wonderful moments with…Sulfus…yes I know, he is a devil but the truth is I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me…we tried to deny our feelings for each other but it was very difficult until the day we kissed, it was a wonderful moment for us but a horrible moment for the others, when we kissed we provoked the apocalypse, it almost destroyed the whole Golden School and the city so we knew this kind of thing couldn't happen ever again, of course we were punished for doing such a thing…but I loved him more than anything in this world, he was and is my true love, true love can't be forgotten like this!

"Raf! Come on, sweetheart, it's time for you to go or you will be late!" I heard my mother's voice calling me from downstairs, oh well…it's time to go!

"Coming, mom!"

**End of Raf's POV**

Raf closed her diary and put it inside the blue trolley she was taking with her to school, she locked it and flew out of the house, but not without saying goodbye to her parents first.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See you in a couple of months!"

"Be careful, my angel!"

"Don't worry!" and with that she flew towards the big portal that would take her to Earth, when she got there, lots of people were there but she knew that pretty soon it would be her turn.

"Raf! Over here!" the young angel turned around and saw her three friends, Urie, Miki and Dolce flying towards the line, her smile grew big and the four angels hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you, girls!"

"I still can't believe that we are returning to school already! On a hand I'm very excited but on the other I'm sad because I didn't want the vacations to end so soon…." Said Dolce, Raf and the other angels laughed

"Come on, Dolce, you will see it won't be so bad!" said Miki

"Girls, please go ahead, one at time please" said the doorman, the four angels stopped talking and laughing and walked towards the portal, one after another, Raf was the first one but before she went, she turned around to face her friends.

"See you in a couple of minutes girls!" and with that she flew inside the portal…after some turbulence on the trip just like it happened in the first time but this time she wasn't dizzy or landed right on the middle of the street, even though she now knew that she was invisible at humans eyes or objects.

"Phew! Nice landing!" she said

"You were lucky this time!" said a voice, hearing this Raf turned around and saw four devil laying against a wall, two boys and two girls. One of the boys, and the one who had spoken, was tall, had dark-blue hair almost black, amber eyes and a red star drawn around his left eye, he wore dark grey clothes and a belt more or less with the beige color, the front of it was a skull of the same color, his horns and wings were bright red. The other boy wasn't either too much tall or too much small, he was fat, had short orange hair, his eye color couldn't be seen since he was wearing sun glasses, he wore a lila shirt and on the middle of it was a picture of a green frog, under the picture were the words _Emo Frog, _he also wore long jeans and also a belt with a skull on the front, his horns and wings were dark-blue. One of the girls had short red hair with a red tussock on one of the bangs, amber eyes, she wore two skull shaped earrings on each side of her ears and wore a purple dress, around her waist were a couple of slim, grey belts, under her skirt she wore short, dark pink and dark purple leg-ins, then she had long purple boots as well as her long gloves that only let her fingers out, her wings and horns were red. The other girl, and the last member of the group had long black hair, with two lila tussocks on the front, red eyes and wore a purple top, a dark grey belt, on the middle of it stood a light grey, half of a demon wing, then she wore dark pink leg-ins, wrapped around her right leg was a black knee-cap with the picture of a pink heart and two bone behind it of the same color as her leg-ins, her wings and horns were dark pink. All of them had accessories like necklaces and bracelets decorated with thorns, around their necks, arms, wrists and even legs. Raf immediately recognized the four demons standing before her.

"Well it's good to see you again" she said as she approached the group, following the order there stood Sulfus, Gas, Kabale and Cabiria, the four devils smiled at the angel all thought she and Sulfus switched quick and discreet different looks with each other.

"Where are the other little angels?" asked Cabiria but right when she asked that, two angels fell from the sky, rolling around and crashed on the floor, one of the top of the other.

"Owww…" both moaned in pain

"Dolce! Miki!" said Raf as she flew towards her friends and helped them up, it didn't take too long before Urie landed on the floor carefully and helped the blond angel raising the pink and blue haired angels from the floor, they stumbled a little since they were still dizzy from the fall, the four devils started laughing at this

"Ouch…I will never get used to that portal…" said Dolce

"Nobody told you to stay in the middle of the sky waiting for us!" said Urie

"Uh..opps I forgot!" said Dolce

"Yes and thanks to that we both crashed on each other!" said Miki

"Alright girls, the worse is over, we should go now before we get too late for class" said Raf but right when they were going they were stopped by Cabiria

"Actually, we were told to stay right here, I have no idea why but said ours and your group, Raf, should wait here outside" she said, the angels eyed the other devils who shrugged and nodded, confirming what the black haired devil just said, although the angels were always told to never trust a devil, the angels saw that those four were very confused so they could see they were saying the truth.

"Oh good, you are all here" said a male voice, coming from behind them, the two groups turned their looks towards the one who talked, they saw a tall, white haired, blue eyed old male angel, followed by a short brown haired, young male angel and two female devils, one seemed to be as old as the old angel while the other one seemed to be at the same age as the other male angel. Those were Arkan, the angels' teacher, Gabi, the angel who once was Raf's bodyguard, Temptel, the devils' teacher and Misha, the devil who once was Sulfus' bodyguard.

"Professor Arkan, is there something wrong? Why we were told to stay here?" asked Raf, Arkan raised a hand in signal of peace

"My dear Raf, you may calm down, there is nothing wrong we just have some news to give you" he said which left both the devils and the angels very curious, what could be the so important new?

"And that would happen to be…?" asked Kabale, Temptel smiled a bit and looked at her class

"This year will be different for you, this year you won't make your new stage in here but in Tokyo."

"WHAAAAAAAT?" said both the two groups, shocked and surprised

"B-But T-Tokyo i-isn't o-on t-the..o-other side of the planet?" asked Dolce still shocked with the new, Arkan nodded in response of her question

"That is true, Dolce, and that's why you are going to leave immediately. It's still earlier here and the trip takes around 15 hours and since we have less seven hours than them, that means by now it's 3:00PM in Tokyo. If you go now, you must arrive around the six in the morning in there, which would be around 11:00PM in here." explained the angel

"Six in the morning?" said Gas as his jaw dropped

"Yes and one more thing, you won't just spend a few months there, most likely you will spend a year in Tokyo" said Temptel, this just shocked the devils and the angels even more "Once you get in there, there will be waiting for you an angel and a devil to take you inside the school. Around the nine in the morning in Tokyo your stage will start" she continued

"Hum..Professor Arkan may I ask you something? Why are both Gabi and Misha here? Are they coming too?" asked Raf

"Yes, Raf, they are. But this time they also will be a guardian angel and a guardian devil. Even though they already completed all the stages, they need to do a test that will be made in Tokyo, so it's like they went back in time and are in the same stage as you all are at the moment" explained Arkan, Raf nodded. A few moments later, a flying object appeared in the sky and landed softly on the floor, it was like a bus only for angels and devils.

"Alright you little devils and angels time to go" said Temptel, the two groups obeyed and walked inside the flying object, of course taking their bags and trolleys with them, once in there they sat on each side. The red chairs were the devils' side while the silver chairs were the angels' side. Temptel and Arkan walked inside the object with a few books in their hands, the female devil gave the ones she had to her class while the male angel did the same with his. Both the groups looked at the books confused since they didn't understand a single word written in it, Temptel and Arkan chuckled a bit at their reactions.

"This shall entertain you during the 15 hours of trip, these are books that will teach you how to say a few words in the Japanese language" said Temptel

"Although that once you get in Tokyo, your new teachers will put a spell on your pets which will allow you to speak and at the same time, understand the Japanese language without any problem. Like Teacher Temptel said, this is only to entertain you all during the trip so you won't be bored." said Arkan. Once they said goodbye to their classes, the two walked out of the flying bus and watched them disappear into the sky.

"A year in Tokyo, this will be SO exciting!" said Dolce as she held the book that Arkan gave her close to her. The other angel girls giggled while the four devils just chuckled, Gabi and Misha also chuckled. Soon curiosity took over the groups and they opened the books to check the words, some would just laugh at a few, mainly the devils, others were just interested in finding out more and more words.

"Oh, oh! I found it! I found how it's said 'hi'!" said the pink haired angel as she pointed with her finger towards the word in the book, the other angels checked and tried to say it correctly

"Konniciwa…?" tried Miki, of course the devils started laughing at her failed attempt in saying the word correctly, Raf didn't like it at all so she decided to challenge them

"Oh so you're laughing,huh? Well then try to say a word correctly!" she said, the devils chuckled at the challenge and gladly accepted it, Sulfus was the first one to speak

"Alright angel, tell us a word and we will show you how we can say it much better than you can!" Raf looked back at the book and checked it to find a good word, however she didn't seem to find one until Urie came and told them the perfect word for the devils

"Very well, then try this one! Can you say 'I like you' correctly?" the devils looked at the word and tried to say it, Gas was the first one to try

"Oh I know this one! It's 'Shuuki da yoru'!" both angels and devils burst in laugh when they heard this, Gas has always been the rushed one so he didn't even analyzed the word well before trying to say it, he looked at everyone confused when he saw the laughing so hard "What?" Sulfus tried to stop laughing and wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders

"Gas, Gas….you added letters where they don't even exist! The word is said 'Suki da yo' and not 'Shuuki da yoru' like you said, as you can see there is no double 'u' or an 'h' in the first word and there are no 'r' and 'u' in the last one. Next time try to look better at the word before you say something and humiliate yourself" he said

"Ohhh, I got it!" said the orange haired boy, the angels and devils went back to explore more words, discreetly, Raf moved her sapphire blue eyes towards a certain dark blue haired devil but then noticed that he, with his deep and captive amber eyes, was also looking at her. She immediately tried to look away but then saw that he was smiling at her and was pointing with his finger towards a word on the book, she saw him move his lips as if he was saying the word but no sound came from his mouth, the young angel discreetly moved the pages of her book until she reached the page where Sulfus was, she moved her finger until she found the word he was pointing and once she saw what the meaning of the word was, she could swear she felt her cheeks burn red, she looked back at Sulfus who chuckled at her before he went back to look at the book, Raf looked again at the word from before…

'_Ai Shiteru – Word used by lovers, meaning: I love you'_

"Oh! Oh! I found it! I found how it's said 'angel'!" said Dolce, excited, the other angels once again checked on the word

"_Enjeru_ is one of the forms but the correct one is _Tenshi_" said Gabi, Misha just chuckled as she looked for another word

"_Akuma_…" she said suddenly which made everyone, including the angels, turn to her confused since they didn't understand what the heck she just said

"Aku-what, Misha?" said Cabiria, the red haired female just smiled

"_Akuma_ is the correct form of how it's said 'Devil', however, just like angel it has another form which is '_Debiru'_" she explained

"Debiru…sounds a bit weird!" said Gas

Cabiria rolled her eyes at this and shook her head before she turned to him "It's Japanese, you windy head! What were you excepting?" she said, however the blue winged devil just made a confused face as if he wasn't still understanding, Cabiria just sighed in defeat as she understood it was useless to waste her time with such a windy head like him so she just turned back on her seat

"Does anyone understand the honorifics part? I have re-read it a couple of times but I still don't understand!" said Miki, Gabi looked at the page that spoke about the subject the angel just spoke, he smiled before he turned around to face the angel and start explaining it at her

"I think I can help you in that. The honorifics titles in Japan are used when you refer to someone you know with respect, each one has got a different level, you can use either the last name or the first one, it depends on the person who you are referring to. The most used honorifics in Japan are: _San, Chan, Kun, Sama, Sensei _and_ Shi._" he explained, most of them were surprised that he knew so much about this, however Sulfus didn't seem find it so exciting or funny, he never liked that angel before and now he didn't like him even more, to him he was just showing off, to impress the angels.

Not noticing the look of hate that Sulfus was sending to him, Gabi keep up with his explanation "The honorific '_San_' is the most common between people and probably the most known. This honorific can be used either to a male or a female and when used we are referring to someone of our level but also to someone we show lots of respect. For example to you, Miki, when I'm referring to you I would say: '_Miki-san'_."

"The honorific '_Kun'_ just like '_San'_ is used when we refer to someone to our level, however, this one is just used for the males. For example, if I'm referring to either Sulfus or Gas, I would say '_Sulfus-kun'_ and _'Gas-kun_'." he continued, Gas seemed to be interested, on the other hand Sulfus preferred to stay with his arms crossed and stare outside the window, Gabi went on with his explanation "The honorific '_Chan_' is used when you refer to someone you have known for years, it's used to show informality, affinity and trust."

"The other three honorifics are the most formal, '_Sensei_' is used to refer to people as teachers, doctors and famous writers, as well as people who know a lot. _'Sama'_ you can say it's the formal version of _'San'_ , it's used to refer to people with high positions or very important like emperors and Gods, for example to refer to a princess it would be '_Hime-Sama'_. _'Shi' _is just used in letters, documents, journals or to someone who the one, who wrote the letter doesn't know personaly." he finished

"I understand now…but I didn't know you knew so much about Japanese, Gabi" said Miki, Gabi simply shrugged, Sulfus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The trip went on, like Temptel and Arkan said, taking loooooong hours, by now it was already sunset, some had already closed their books and rested, others just enjoyed the view from the window…

Gas yawned with a bored look in his face "Are we there, already….?"

"No, Gas…" said Kabale as she listened to music on her MP4

_Not too long after…_

"Are we there?"

This time it was Sulfus who answered, as he keep his amber eyes focused on the view outside the window "No"

_1 minute later…_

"And now?"

"Yes" said Cabiria

"Really?"

"NO!" answered at the same time the other four demons, annoyed, Gas pouted

_5 minutes later…._

"And now, are we there?"

"GAS!" yelled everyone, even the angels, they were starting to get annoyed with the devil's question. Since that moment, Gas didn't open his mouth, he remained shut just like everyone else, there was nothing special to say, maybe the only thing you could hear was Kabale's music

Soon the sun disappeared and the moon took its place, sleep started taking over everyone, one by one, until none of them was awake…no one except…a dark-blue haired devil, his amber eyes fixed in one sight only…in a person…a certain blond angel that slept peaceful on her chair…he hesitated for a moment but ended up giving up on the hesitation, he took the blanket that covered both his and Gas' body, off him and stood up from his red chair. Carefully he flew towards the angel and landed next to her silently; he kneeled down and supported his body by placing his arms on the armchair of the chair where she slept. His eyes fixed on her angelic and peaceful face, carefully he caressed her face up to her blond hair…he sighed and before he stood up, he kissed the girl's head and pulled the blanket, that fell a bit and her shoulders were exposed to the cold air, up so her body was fully covered and warm. He went back to his chair; he sat down and pulled his own blanket up to his body. He took one last glance at the person he loved before he joined the others in the sleeping world.

The four angels and the five devil were suddenly awake by a yell, or better saying a squeal coming from Dolce. Once they recovered themselves from the scare and glared daggers at the pink haired angel, they all tried to understand why she squealed like that

"Dolce, why in the world yo-" started Miki but Dolce interrupted her, who had her hand on the window's glass and looking excited to outside

"We are here! We are here! WE ARE HERE! We are in Tokyo!" everyone was caught by surprise by this, the angels looked, by their side, outside the window as well as the devils. The city was still dark since, like Arkan and Temptel said, it was around 6:00 in the morning but you could see already some light in the horizon. By now the group was flying next to the famous Tokyo Tower, they could see the red and orange colors that lighted the whole tower, giving it an amazing beauty.

Both the groups smiled when they saw the city, they knew a new challenge and a new adventure was about to start…

TBC….

**Me: *pulling on Kisshu's big ear* How was it? Did you enjoy the first chapter? The mews will come on the next one! **

**Kisshu: Ow, ow, OWWWWW ITAAAAAIII! LET GO!**

**Raf: *still holding Sulfus by his shirt***

**Me: You two promise you won't fight?**

**Sulfus: Fine! But if that alien starts again, I won't hold myself back!**

**Me: and you, Kisshu-kun?**

**Kisshu: No….**

**Me: *pulls his ear more***

**Kisshu: OWWWWWWWW! Fine, fine! I promise, I promise just LET MY EAR GO!**

**Me: *releases him and he goes to a corner holding his dear ear* Good**

**Raf: Don't forget to add a review!**


	3. Strange Event

**Me: Gomenasaaaaaaai, I know, I KNOW I took a hell of a time to update but the reasons I didn't update are: **

**School…**

**School…**

**And school….**

**Ok it's just one reason..but it's true! Works after works! Non stop! Man, I'm really tired!**

**Ichigo: and you won't rest that soon**

**Me: You bet I won't…unfortunately but at last in 2 weeks I will have three days of holiday because of the Carnival, so yeah…but anyway this is chapter 2 of Tokyo Angel's Friends! It's based around episode 1 of Tokyo Mew Mew, as you all ALREADY know-**

**Kisshu: She is a Kishigo fan, which means Kisshu x Ichigo supporter**

**Sulfus: However since she is following the anime/manga events**

**Raf: She is forced to write a couple of Masaya x Ichigo moments**

**Me: I could say that by myself, thank you very much…**

**Ichigo: yayy!**

**Me: URUSAI! I'm NOT HAPPY to write MasaIchi moments and if you keep celebrating about it, I will for sure kick you out of here!**

**Kisshu: Don't talk like that with my Koneko-chan!**

**Me: And if you tell me what to do, I will be sure to do the same with you…**

**Sulfus: Well…she sure is pissed off…**

**Raf: She is stressed with school projects, it's normal**

**Me: SHUT UP, I don't want to hear about those projects!**

**S&R: *gulp***

**Me: anyway…just do the disclaimer so I can go on with the chapter…**

**Kisshu: Kisshu x Ichigo4ever doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew OR Angel's Friends!**

**Raf: On with the chapter!**

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 2 – Strange Event**

"Wow! Tokyo Tower is beautiful!" said Dolce as the two groups keep appreciating the aerial view of Tokyo City, it didn't take long for the sun to show up in the sky, replacing the moon and illuminating the morning's sky. Little by little the lights of the tower also turned off. As the flying bus where the angels and devils were, flew away from the tower, the two groups went back to their seats.

It didn't take very long until they reached the new school where they would stay for the next long months. The flying bus landed quietly on the floor and the door opened. Little by little and one by one the angels and the devils walked out, bringing their bags with them. Just like Arkan and Temptel said, an angel and a devil were waiting for them at the entrance, to be more precise the two were female. Gabi and Misha were in the front of the groups to speak with the two teachers since they were the older ones of the two groups.

(Note: Until the spell, that will allow the angels and the devils to speak and understand Japanese, is placed on their pets, whenever a character speaks Japanese, it will be in **Bold**)

"**Ah! Finally the new students are here!**" said the female devil teacher, she had short purple hair and dark green eyes "**My name is Hitomi and I'm the devils' teacher**" however both the groups looked at her very confused since none of them understood what she just said, she was speaking Japanese! The long blue marine haired and light brown eyed angel, who apparently was the angels' teacher, simply slapped her own forehead and shook her head before approaching her partner and the newcomers.

"**Hitomi…They don't understand you!**" she said, speaking Japanese with her partner, then she turned to face the two groups and spoke in a language all of them understood "Forgive my partner, she forgot you can't speak Japanese yet. It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Mitsuki and I'm the angels' teacher. She is Hitomi and she is the devils' teacher as you all must have seen already."

"I can introduce myself to them, Mitsuki, I don't need an angel to do that for me you know!" complained Hitomi, now speaking in the same language as her partner, Mitsuki only rolled her eyes

"And you are…?" she asked

Gabi was the first one to speak up "My name is Gabi and they are my partners: Raf, Dolce, Urié and Miki" once he said this, he made a small bow before the teacher, who soon did the same. The other four angels didn't know why they were bowing at each other but seeing their new teacher doing that it seemed like a signal of respect so they did the same.

At the same time Misha was introducing herself as well as the other four devils to the devils' teacher "I'm Misha and those over there are Sulfus, Kabalé, Cabiria and Gas" the devils all said 'hi' which Hitomi responded with a simple smile.

"Come on, follow us. We will show you where the dormitories are and the rest of the school." Said Mitsuki as she walked back inside the school, followed by Hitomi. The two groups soon followed them inside. The school was big, maybe as big as the Golden School. The two teachers showed the newcomers the dormitories, the bar, the Challenging Room and the classrooms. At the moment the two groups were separated, each one in their classroom where the teachers would cast the spell on their pets and introducing them their humans.

_**At the angels' classroom…**_

Mitsuki was near a big screen while Raf and the other four angels were standing up, in front of their teacher as they heard her talking about their humans.

"As you all already know, this stage is more difficult than the other one. You, as guardian angels will have to, obviously, keep guiding your humans towards the good path, however I must warn you that the Japanese people are very precipitated in their actions, in a moment they can be confused about what they should do and in another they may have already made their choice without even needing yours or the devils' guide" explained Mitsuki "As you can understand, that can be good for you…or not…even without your intervention, your humans may choose the good or the bad path. If they choose the bad path, the devils win points and you lose, so as your teacher I must advise you to be fast as you can to guide your human towards the good path."

The angels nodded in understanding, Mitsuki then turned around towards the big screen standing behind her and touched it. The screen turned on and the blue marine angel turned again to face her new students, she looked at each of them before speaking up again "Raf" she called, the young blonde angel looked up and took a few steps towards her.

"Yes, Teacher Mitsuki"

Mitsuki turned again towards the screen and touched it once again, the image of a young red headed girl, caught in two pigtails, each one on the sides of her head, and deep hazel eyes appeared in the screen. Raf looked with attention at the girl.

"This is your human. Her name is Ichigo Momomiya, she is 13 years old, she is in this same school, she usually is a bit clumsy and is always late for her classes." Explained Mitsuki, Raf nodded but couldn't help but be a bit nervous about this

'_A clumsy girl…I hope I can guide her towards the good path before my adversary does the contrary'_ she thought, Mitsuki looked at Gabi

"Gabi" she called, Gabi did the same as Raf, who returned back to her place, and took a few steps towards the teacher, Mitsuki keep talking as she touched the screen once again, the image of Raf's human was replaced by the image of another girl with dark-blue hair, almost black, caught in two round odangos, each one on a side of her head, she had brown eyes "Gabi, this is your human. Mint Aizawa, 13 years old, she is rich, she is in a private school, practices ballet and there are a couple of times that she acts snob."

The light brown haired angel nodded and before he stepped back into his place, he said "I will do my best to guide her towards the good path" Mitsuki looked at Miki and called her. The blue haired angel, just like the other two, took a few steps forward.

Again, the angels' teacher touched the screen and the image of Mint was replaced by the image of a long, dark green haired, caught in two longs braids, and light blue eyed girl, she wore glasses. "This will be your human, Miki. Her name is Lettuce Midorikawa, she is 13 years old, she is shy and very naïve, she is in a school not too far away from this one and is always accompanied by a group of three girls, who seem to be the most popular girls from her school, she believes they are her true friends but that's not the case, they are just taking advantage of her naivety and make her their slave. Lettuce loves to read and hates violence." Explained Mitsuki, Miki nodded and went back to her place.

"Urié" called the teacher, the dark brown haired angel took a few steps forward too and looked at the screen, the image of Miki's human was replaced by the image of a young girl, she had short, blond hair and brown eyes "She is Pudding Fong, she is 10 years old, very hyperactive and happy, she is also in a different school and when she isn't at school she makes a couple of shows at the park to get some money. The reason she does this is because her mother died due to an illness and her father is traveling around the world, practicing martial arts which leaves Pudding to take care of her five younger siblings" Urié couldn't help but widen her eyes a bit as she heard her human's story, she nodded and went back to her place. Mitsuki looked at Dolce, the only angel left. She understood the message and took a few steps forward and looked at the screen. The image of Pudding was replaced by the image of a teenager girl, who looked a few years, maybe two or three, older than the humans of Raf, Gabi and Miki, she had long purple hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Her name is Zakuro Fujiwara, she is 16 and is also a student but she has got a professional career as a model and actress. Zakuro is a very mysterious and quiet girl, she doesn't speak that much and prefers to be alone instead of walking around with a group of friends" Dolce couldn't help but be completely fascinated by her human, she loved fashion and her human was a model and actress, it was like a dream coming true!

"I will do my best! It's a promise of an angel!" she said in a very happy tone. Mitsuki smiled and nodded, she touched the screen once again and it turned off, then she walked towards her new students.

"Now that you know who your humans are and now that you know the school's places well. I will put the spell on your pets that will allow you to understand and speak Japanese with no problem." The angels nodded and their pets, Cox, Lampo, Butterfly, Lula and the new, and temporary, pet of Gabi, Bianca, a white dove, appeared next to them. Mitsuki snapped her fingers and a kind of yellow dust fell upon the pets, for a moment they were dizzy but quickly recovered from it, the teacher started speaking Japanese, to test if the spell had worked

"Your stage begins right now, **wakarimasuka** (Note: Understood)?" she said, it took a while but soon the angels answered in unison

"Hai! (Note: Yes)"

At the moment it was 8:00 AM, which meant there was an hour left before the challenges between the angels and the devils began. Both angels and devils decided to visit their humans, to analyze their personalities and stuff like that. Raf was about to leave the school, read to go to her human's house when a voice stopped her.

"Raf!" the angel turned around and saw Sulfus floating not too far away from her, the devil flew towards her

"Sulfus! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be visiting your human?" she asked, Sulfus gave her one of his smirks

"And I am. I was about to go there when I saw you" he said, Raf raised an eyebrow in suspicion but also curiosity

"Just for curiosity, who is your human?"

"A red haired girl named Ichigo"

Hearing this Raf couldn't help but smile and put her hands on her hips, a sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head as she looked at the devil in front of her "Well I guess we are back to good old times, huh?"

Sulfus smirked again and crossed his arms on his chest "So..I see she is your human too"

"Yes and this time you better not think I will let you win so easily!" she joked as she flew higher, Sulfus followed her

"Then I gladly accept the challenge, angel" both of them laughed and decided to do a small race towards Ichigo's house, just to see who got there first. Sulfus was ahead of her at the beginning but Raf wasn't about to let him win so easily

"Speed Fly!" her blue wings changed into bigger blue wings and thanks to that she easily surpassed her adversary "I thought you have gotten faster, little devil!" she laughed when she reached her human's house and landed on the balcony, it didn't take too long before Sulfus did the same, he rolled his eyes as he heard her words but laughed as well

"If you hadn't used your 'Speed Fly' I would have wined this, angel" the two faced the window's glass and stared at a young short red haired girl who slept…well it looked like she was drooling. Both angel and devil decided to enter inside her room to take a better look at her, they noticed she had started talking during her sleep

"Aaaaa… a date…a date with him…aaaa…" then she started moving her head side to side and giggling, speaking of laughing Sulfus was trying to hold back a laugh as he watched his human talking in her sleep and giggling, Raf rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the arm

"What? I just find funny that she is talking in her sleep!" he said as he keep trying to hold back a laugh, the angel just shook her head. Suddenly the girl shot up on the bed and grabbed the alarm, she let a shriek escape her lips which startled both Raf and Sulfus, Ichigo jumped out of her bed but ended up tangling herself in the covers and sheets of her bed which made her fall right on her face on the floor

"Ouch…" said both of them, the girl crawled on the floor and stood up, supporting her body on the commode, she took a small mirror in her hands and caressed the tip of her nose that hurt because of the fall from before.

"Itaaai I hit my nose!" she moaned in pain "Ahhh! I can't think of that right now! No time for that!" she keep whining as she took on of her red ribbons and put it around her hair, making one of the pigtails "Geez, how could I have fallen asleep again after stopping the alarm?" right in the moment when she was tightening the ribbon, she did it too hard which ended up snapping the ribbon, Sulfus started laughing and Raf only shook her head

"Ahhh! The ribbon snapped!" she yelled "I stayed up too late planning this date! I need to change these!" she was about to take off her pajamas shirt but once again she tangled herself up and fell on the floor AGAIN, Sulfus only laughed more

"How can a girl be so clumsy!"

"I hit my nose again!" whined the red haired girl, Raf sighed again, it was going to be sooooo hard to guide this girl towards the good path, she had been warned by Mitsuki that her human was clumsy but she seriously never excepted her to be SO clumsy! After long minutes Ichigo was finally ready to leave, she run downstairs as fast as she could with her guardians flying right behind her

"Mom, Dad! I'm leaving now!" she said as she run out of her house, her mother called her since she didn't even eat breakfast but not a chance, she had already left. Raf and Sulfus flew right behind her but they had to speed up to catch up with her since she was running really fast. Soon enough she was in the city, first she stopped and looked at the mirror from a shop nearby, she adjusted her pigtails and spun once to make sure everything was okay with her clothes before she walked towards a tall, black haired and brown eyed boy stood. When he saw her, he turned around to face her:

"Good morning!" he said with a smile on his face, Ichigo blushed and gave him a weird, dreamy smile, the boy walked up to her and leaned down a bit to look at her face, since he was a bit more taller than her, still with that smile of his on his face, he looked at the girl's dark brown eyes with his light brown ones.

"Anything wrong?" he asked as he saw that the weird smile was still on her face, this made her come out of her train of thoughts

"N-No! Nothing at all!" she said, feeling nervous, Sulfus didn't resist in showing one of his smirks as he floated and placed his arms behind his head

"She is a bit scatterbrain" he said with a smirk as he looked at his rival angel "Which means it's going to be easy for me to take her towards the wrong path" Raf looked at him by the corner of her eye but then turned around to look at him in the eyes

"We shall see! Like I said before, I'm not letting you win so easily!"

"Oooo calm down angel, you don't need to exalt yourself like that! We are simply watching her, there is no challenge for us…yet" he said, Raf just crossed her arms across her chest and keep looking down at her human, who at the moment was making a quick bow towards the boy and apologizing for being late but soon enough she was acting weird, her guardians saw her putting her arms in the air and spinning around a couple of times with a weird look on her face

"Isn't it great that we have a nice weather today?" the black haired boy laughed a bit and agreed with what she just said

"Yes, I guess" this only made Ichigo blush like a tomato, almost camouflaging her face with her red hair, Sulfus started laughing once again while Raf just slapped her own forehead and shook her head. After a while Ichigo and the black haired boy, Masaya, were on a train, Raf and Sulfus were there as well but since nobody could see them as long as they were in their angelic and diabolical form, the two of them had walked inside the train with no trouble but that didn't mean they didn't have to hold on the train's rods so they wouldn't fall…the train was full! (Note: in the episode the train is most likely empty but I needed to change it for the next scene xD). Ichigo and Masaya were in silence the whole time, until the girl decided to break it.

"Um…" she started, the boy looked at her and she immediately blushed "W-Well…" she didn't know what exactly she should say, she looked down and then up again, still blushing "We have really nice weather today!" this time Sulfus didn't even laugh but both him and Raf couldn't help but sweatdrop and look at her with the 'She-doesn't-know-what-she-is-saying' face.

"Yes, you're right!" he said, this only made Ichigo's guardians sweatdrop even more

"And he falls again for the same theme…" murmured Sulfus, suddenly the train made a sudden stop which made Raf lose her balance and fall on Sulfus. He, though, was still able to hold himself onto the rod, before he himself fell too, and at the same time hold her by her safely by her waist. Just as fast as she fell on him, the blonde angel girl immediately got off him, blushing slightly, which she tried to hide from him.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and quickly walked out the train since Ichigo and Masaya had walked out on that stop, Sulfus stared at her for a while but then followed her. The two guardians followed the two teens inside a museum where a big board showed in red letters **"Red Data Animal Show**". As soon as they walked in, a voice echoed on the museum.

'_We hope you will enjoy your visit here. Please take your time looking around.'_

Ichigo and Masaya were in the line to enter inside the exhibition, Raf and Sulfus were once again in the air, floating above the two teens, watching their human. The two teens were quiet for a while until the boy broke it.

"This is really nice."

"Hum?"

"That you invited me to this show," he said "since I have wanted to visit for a while."

Ichigo put another weird smile on her face and answered him "Oh, that's because I researched everything about you…" the boy now had a confused look on his face since he didn't really understand what she mean, Ichigo started shaking her hands in front of her and the head as well "Ah! Oh nothing!" then she pointed with her finger, trying to make him forget about what he just heard "Ah! What's that?"

Masaya followed her finger and looked at what she was pointing, she was pointing towards a golden statue of a small winged cat with sapphire blue eyes, standing on the top of a golden ball on the top of the entrance

"It seems to be a symbol for this place." He explained "Doesn't it look interesting?"

Again the voice echoed, saying _'Please, continue…'_ Somehow, the golden cat's eyes seemed to glow a bit when Ichigo passed by the examiner, the machine that checked if you had any kind of dangerous thing with you. The two teens walked inside the exhibition, always followed by Raf and Sulfus. The red haired girl had a brochure on her hand.

"The Red Data Animals are endangered species" she murmured "According to the brochure, more than 2500 species face extinction…wow really?"

"Momomiya-san, look" called Masaya, she looked at him "There is an unusual picture of an Iriomote Wildcat over here." She walked to him and both of them looked at the picture of the wild cat with her three cubs "Isn't it cute?" he said as he looked at the picture

"Ahh…this cat is also listed in the Red Data…"

"These animals become extinct, even with our protection…"murmured the boy, then he noticed that Ichigo was staring at him a lot, he turned to her and she immediately left her trance "Hum?"

"Ahh, nothing!" she exclaimed "That means…we must protect the Earth ourselves from now on! Somehow…" she said as she scratched her head a little and looked down, Masaya smiled

"You're right!" Ichigo blushed again and stared at him. The two of them keep walking around the museum, watching every part of it, they took photos together, Raf and Sulfus always followed them even though after a couple of hours in the museum, he started getting bored

"This is getting boring!" said the dark-blue haired devil as he floated on his back "I think we should go back to school, I don't think she will need to take any kind of decision as long as she is with her little boyfriend. Anyway it will be bad if that happens…we would have to go through a long way to come back to school and do the challenge and when we come back, she will probably have already made her decision and isn't even in the same place already." Raf, this time, couldn't help but agree with her adversary, somehow he had a point but still…

"If you want to go back, go ahead Sulfus but I'm going to stay here and watch her, even if she doesn't need to make any kind of decision" she answered him and flew towards the place Ichigo and Masaya had just gone, Sulfus rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and followed her "I thought you were getting bored" she said as soon as she saw him flying right behind her

"Well I can't just leave my favorite angel on her own!" he teased; Raf rolled her eyes but smiled when he called her his favorite angel. For a few more hours the two of them followed Ichigo and Masaya around the museum until the two humans finally returned to the city, by train but they still didn't went back home, they had decided to go take a walk around the park.

"Thank you for today" said Ichigo, Masaya put his arms on the back of his head and smiled

"I'm glad to come…" he said and looked at her "It's really a nice day today." Then both of them laughed a bit "Oh, you said the same thing a while ago"

"That's true!" Masaya looked at Ichigo, she stopped laughing when she felt him looking at her and looked back at him, curious

"I have been thinking about it for a while…" she blushed but keep staring at him "It's something very important to you…"

"Aoyama-kun…" she murmured and then started thinking '_Could it be? So suddenly…But…!_' she closed her eyes and leaned forward a bit, suddenly he put a fist in the air and a serious look was on his face

"About protecting nature…I want to discuss it further!" Ichigo's blushing and happy face turned into a deception one, Sulfus couldn't help but laugh at what just happened but he laughed so much that his stomach started hurting

"This is too much!" Raf put her hands on her hips and looked at him, upset

"That's not funny!" she said "She really thought he was going to kiss her! It was a big deception to her!"

He tried to stop laughing, Raf shook her head and as soon as he calmed down they looked back at the two humans, Masaya saw the expression Ichigo made and asked her what was wrong but she quickly recovered from her deception and looked at him all happy

"Err…nothing! I will go get some juices!" she was about to leave when she accidentally tripped on a branch, she almost fell but didn't get to fall on the floor, when she noticed Masaya was holding her bridal style, she quickly blushed red as a tomato

"Are you alright?"

"T-Thanks…"

He sat her on the grass and started walking away, she followed him with her eyes asking herself where he was going, he turned around to look at her and smiled

"I will go buy them" he said "Just sit there and wait for me, Momomiya-san"

"But…"

"How about lying on the lawn? It will be comfortable" he said before he disappeared from her point of view, she simply sat there on her knees, blushing

"He hugged me…" then she let herself fall onto the grass and started rolling side to side "Ahhh, this is so embarrassing!" she stopped rolling around and stayed laying on her stomach, she laughed a bit and stretched her body "This feels so good!" when she looked up, she saw a pink café not too far away from her, Raf and Sulfus who were now sitting on a nearby tree watching her, saw it too

"How cute! Is it a shop? Maybe Aoyama-kun and I could visit it later!" she said

"Dolce is going to freak out when she finds out about this shop!" said Raf as she giggled a bit, Sulfus crossed his arms on the back of his head

"Too much pink…" the angel rolled her eyes and looked at him

"Of course you had to say something like that"

Ichigo started running in circles all happy but some people that were walking nearby thought she was a bit crazy. However nobody seemed to notice the golden cat on the top of the pink café roof, it was exactly the same golden, winged cat on the top of a golden ball that was on the top of the entrance of the Red Data Animal Show only this cat's eyes were ruby red instead of sapphire blue. This cat, suddenly, flashed bright red and the earth began to tremble, scaring everyone

"W-What's going on?" said Raf when she started feeling the earth shaking

"An earthquake?" exclaimed Ichigo scared, the earth started shaking even more, overturning dustbins and also a few people that couldn't handle staying on their feet because the earthquake was too strong. Raf and Sulfus tried to fly away from the tree they have been sitting on, afraid it would fall because of the intensity of the earthquake, but they didn't made it in time and fell from the tree

"Aoyama-kun, Aoyama-kun?" yelled Ichigo as she looked around for the boy, desperately but at the same time she tried not to panic too much. Suddenly the golden cat shined even more red, illuminating the blue sky

"What the hell is this?" said Sulfus once he saw the blue sky turning red

"Ichigo!" called Raf when she saw a white light forming under her human's feet, but obviously the young girl couldn't hear her, this time Ichigo panicked, she didn't know what to do

'_W-What? What's going on?'_

And then the earthquake stopped…

"Hey! You two wake up!" exclaimed a voice, in that moment a pair of blue and amber eyes snapped open. Raf and Sulfus sat up on the grass and looked around, confused, their friends were there standing around them, some with worried looks and others with relieved to see them finally awake.

"What…what happened…?" murmured the blonde angel

"We were returning to school when the earthquake happened and then an intense, bright red light filled the whole sky. When the earthquake stopped, we decided to come check the place where the light came from. When we got here, we saw you two fainted" said Urié

"The last thing I remember to see was my human being surrounded by this bright white light…speaking of her" said Raf as she looked around the park "Where is she?"

"Not too long after we got here, she was leaving the park with a black haired boy next to her" said Miki, the blonde girl nodded, both Sulfus and her stood up from the grass helped by their friends since they were still a bit dizzy from their sudden faint. The group returned to school and decided to take a good rest, it has been a long day…but something told them the surprises weren't over yet…

In the next morning, Ichigo was telling her friends what had happened on her date with Masaya, Sulfus and Raf were already wake and were now floating above her, watching her, for sure they would have a challenge to do.

"Eh? What do you mean?" yelled one of her friends "So…the date was ruined?" Ichigo stood up with a depressed look

"I'm also VERY embarrassed about it…I can't even face him now!"

"Of course!" said her other friend "It's unusual for someone to fall asleep on a first date!"

"He probably hates you now…" murmured the other, Ichigo quickly recovered from her depressed state and looked at them with a fiery look

"That's not it!" she yelled "Aoyama-kun is very kind and forgiving, of course he will forgive me!"

"What kind of person would fall asleep during a date?" said her blonde friend "If I were you, I would be embarrassed to death! What would you do if you had snored?"

"I didn't snore!" she said "Ok maybe a little…but if I did…what should I do? Oh yes! I will talk to him again! Aaaaahh! But I don't know what to say!" she keep complaining but this sounded perfectly like a challenge to both Raf and Sulfus, time to do their job, time to act as the red haired girl's guardian angel and guardian devil

The two of them went to the Challenging Room and the chosen challenge was exactly the same challenge they did on the day they first met each other: The Surfing Challenge. Both of them competed with each other with determination but in the end Raf was the one who won, which meant she would be the first one to go to Ichigo, after her job was done, Sulfus would do his and try to take her to the wrong path.

Raf used her pet, Cox, to turn into human. Her long blond hair was caught in a low ponytail, her wings and halo were gone and now she was dressed with the same grey uniform that Ichigo and all the other girls from the school wore. By now it was lunch time so she knew Ichigo would either be in her classroom having lunch or somewhere around the school looking already for Masaya. She ended up seeing her running out of one of the school's terraces

"Momomiya-san!" Raf heard the same black haired boy from yesterday calling her as Ichigo run away from him, the angel followed her and found her on the other terrace, she was trying to catch her breath back since she had run really fast, trying to escape from Masaya, the blonde haired girl walked towards her.

"You are Ichigo aren't you? Ichigo Momomiya?" Ichigo lifted her head to look at the blue eyed girl that was talking to her

"H-Hum…yes and you are…?"

"Raf…call me Raf" she answered, Ichigo nodded, Raf approached her a little bit more "You know…I know it's bad to eavesdrop on other's people conversations but I was nearby when I heard you talking with your friends about…Aoyama-kun, right?"

Ichigo was caught by surprise when she heard this, she started blushing from embarrassment "Y-Yes…well…I'm serious! I didn't mean to fall asleep, nya!" she quickly covered her mouth so Raf couldn't hear the 'nya' part.

"I believe in you, nobody likes to fall asleep on their first date but it was an accident and accidents happen! So I think you shouldn't worry so much, I think you should talk, calmly with Aoyama-kun, if he is kind and forgiving as you say he is, he will understand it was just an accident and will forgive you." The red haired girl looked at her a bit surprised

"Y-You think so…?"

Raf nodded "Yes, I think you should go and talk to him. I think I just saw him walking out of the terrace and go towards the park" Ichigo smiled happily and nodded

"That's what I will do, thank you very much for your advise!" she said as she run out of the terrace, Raf turned back to her angelic form and flew to where her rival devil stood.

"Your turn but I think you won't win this time" she said, Sulfus just smirked and flew off towards the same direction Ichigo took, the park, it didn't take that long before Raf followed him.

However, dark clouds started covering the blue sky and the rumble of the thunders echoed everywhere, rain started falling hard and mist lifted around the most hidden zone of the park. Because of the mist, Raf lost track of Sulfus and was now walking around the park trying to find him but in the middle of the mist and rain it was really hard to find him, he could be anywhere!

"Where did he go…?" she murmured as she keep walking in circles around the park "Sulfus! Are you there? Answer me!" no answer, she couldn't find him in the middle of the mist, it was just so hard to see! She couldn't even see his silhouette!

But right in that moment she heard two strong and loud booms and it weren't the thunders, she was really sure of it, because after the booms she heard a scream, someone yelling something like 'No', she followed the sound as fast as she could and in the middle of the mist she spotted two silhouettes, one more far away from the other but both lying on the floor. The angel tried to see who it was and soon she understood who were the two figures lying on the grass, one of them was Masaya Aoyama and the other…Sulfus! In his human form, dressed in the same dark grey uniform that Masaya wore and he seemed unconscious

"Sulfus!" she called and run towards the fallen devil, she crouched down and checked if he was bleeding from any place but to her relief, he wasn't, he just had a few scratches on his face and arms. She shook him slightly, trying to wake him up. Slowly, the amber eyes of the boy opened

"R-Raf…?" he murmured, the girl sighed in relief and helped him stand up

"What the heck happened to you and where did those scratches came from?" she asked, in a very worried tone, he held his head a bit since he was still dizzy

"I…I can't explain…I was in the park and I had already spotted Ichigo…but then…I just remember to see a big figure not too far away from me and whatever it was that thing, it hit me hard…"

"What big figure…?" she murmured, without noticing that a huge figure was forming right behind her, however Sulfus looked up and saw it and his amber eyes widened, Raf noticed that and followed his look, ending up seeing the figure as well

"That big figure!" exclaimed Sulfus, in the middle of the mist the two teens saw that the huge figure was some kind of mutant rat

"What is that thing?" said Raf

"I don't know…but I'm sure of one thing…this is definitely NOT good!"

The huge mutant rat was about to attack them when suddenly a voice echoed on the park

"Strawberry Bell!" the two eternal beings trying to see from where the voice had come from "It looks like I will have to fight you! I have no choice!" Raf and Sulfus spotted a short bubblegum pink haired, pink eyed girl dressed in a puffy pink dress, she had black cat ears and tail, the girl jumped towards the rat, however she didn't seem to have noticed the two of them "Stop it right there you ugly creature! I will make you pay for what you did!"

A light pink light illuminated the girl, coming from the pink bell she had on her hands, she twirled on the sky three times before hitting the creature with her attack "Ribbon Strawberry…CHECK!" the light hit the creature and in seconds it disappeared, on its place was some kind of flying jellyfish and small rat that quickly run away from that place. Raf and Sulfus were surprised and astonished with this whole scene, somehow that girl was familiar to them but they couldn't tell who…when they noticed, the girl was already gone…and on their minds was left a couple of questions…

Who was that girl, half human and half cat?

What has been that mutant rat and where did it came from?

But principally…what just happened…?

TBC…

**Me: Big chappie I know! I can't help it! I hope you liked it!**

**Kisshu: Make sure to leave reviews!**


	4. Our humans are WHAT!

**Me: Yep! I'm back with a new chapter of Tokyo Angel's Friends! This chapter has been based on episode 3 of Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Kisshu: *reading the script* Heeeeey! You are so mean Naomi! How come I'm only a shadow with the mysterious amber eyes in this chapter!**

**Me: *takes the script from his hands* Shut up! Who gave you permission to go through the text? And I'm only following the episode's scenes!**

**Kisshu: If you are, then where is the scene where I kiss my darling Koneko-chan?**

**Me: That is confidential sweetheart **

**Sulfus: Ha ha **

**Kisshu: Shut up before I make devil sushi out of you!**

**Sulfus: And you shut up before I make an alien barbecue out of you!**

**Raf, Ichigo: *back away slowly***

**Me: You two aren't going to start again are you? *pulls on their ears***

**Kisshu: Ow, ow, ow, owwwwww not the ear!**

**Me: You going to fight?**

**S,K: Weeeeell….**

**Me: *pulls more* Are you?**

**S,K: No ma'am!**

**Me: Good *releases them* now do the disclaimer**

**S,K: *sigh* Mika Ikisatashi doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Angel's Friends**

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 3 – Our humans are WHAT?**

A couple of days went on since that event at the park between Raf, Sulfus, the mutant rat and the mysterious cat haired girl. After that whole scene the two eternal, still a bit confused with what had just happened, returned to school where Raf, without anyone else noticing, took care of the scratches Sulfus had on his arms due to the sudden attack and during that moment the two of them made a promise:

"_Ow! Don't press on it too much, that hurts!" yelled the devil as the young angel held his wounded arm and disinfected the huge scratch_

_She sighed "Don't scream too much and stay still! You have been through worse things than a simple scratch on the arm!" she said as once again she pressed the cotton with disinfectant on his arm, he did his best to not let escape another loud 'Ow' from his lips and risking to have any of their friends or teachers happening to hear them and find out_

"_Raf…" he started, she looked at him which mean she was listening to him "I think we shouldn't tell this to anyone…" he said "About the attack from before I mean. At last not until we find out what was that thing and if there are more things like that around the city"_

_The blonde haired angel looked down as she began to wrap the devil's arm with a bandage "You are right…" she began "I don't know what kind of thing that was and I don't know if I want to find out. We should act as if nothing like this happened and keep doing our job as guardians" Sulfus nodded "I just hope…"_

"_Hope what?" he asked as she gently as she could, tightened the bandage in his arm_

"_I just hope what we saw today…won't be the beginning of trouble"_

Both keep that promise and keep doing their job. However in the next few days they noticed that Ichigo started working on a café, the same café they had seen on the earthquake's day…they tried to ignore the coincidence but it became more difficult when suddenly from a day to another, Gabi and Cabiria's human, Mint Aizawa, started working on the same café and despising the arrogant attitude of the rich girl, she and Ichigo acted as if they knew each other for a long time…which in fact was a lie, the two of them had never met before; both the two angels and two devils had seen what happened when the two met by mere case, when both were returning home and Mint's dog decided to jump on Ichigo. After that scene the four guardians returned to school and when in the next days they noticed how close the two girls, who seemed like cat and dog a few times, had become…and none of them could say that this wasn't strange…

Another thing the guardians of the ruby haired girl had noticed were the new but completely strange attitudes of their human, she fell asleep a lot either on classes or on the parapets of the school's terraces, each time the lunch at school was fish she acted in such a weird way that sometimes she ended up grabbing the fish with her mouth! And another weird moment, a moment that almost gave a heart attack to both Raf and Sulfus, was when the girl was holding a photo in her hand and suddenly the photo was taken away by the wind, in a desperate attempt to try and catch the photo, the girl literally jumped off the parapet of the terrace she was standing and, obviously fell. Both her guardians closed their eyes, not wanting to see what for sure would happen but then…they saw Ichigo fall, yes that's for sure…but she had landed on her own feet, without a single scratch! And not mentioning the somersaults in the air she made!

Both the guardians knew this was far away from normal…

At the moment Raf and Sulfus were flying as fast as they could, trying to catch up with Ichigo who run really fast as she yelled at herself for being so late for school, she was running so fast that not even Raf's Speed Fly could catch up with her

"Wuaaaaaahahhh! How did this happen?" screamed the girl as she run down the street in high speed "I overslept by 30 minutes, dressed and ate breakfast in a hurry. I would have been on time too…but geez! After I walked 700 meters I noticed I forgot to bring something! At this rate, I will surely be late for school!"

The girl turned on a corner and saw not too far away from her a green haired girl, caught in two long braids, blue eyes, glasses, wearing a beige coat, a black skirt and leg-ins of the same color, holding four school bags in her arms, walking to the opposite direction of hers. Just like Sulfus and Raf, Ichigo knew what would happen if she didn't stop in time

3…

Both the girls' eyes widened in surprise when the saw each other

2…

Ichigo tries to stop her fast run

1…

Seeing they won't be able to stop the crash, both scream

BOOM

Both the girls fell on the floor after a big body to body crash with each other "Oww…" moaned the ruby haired girl as she rubbed her in pain butt. The green haired girl got on her knees, the school bags she had been carrying spread across the floor, she looked at Ichigo with a sorry look

"I'm sorry!" she said

"Wait a moment…I know that girl, that's Miki's human!" said Raf as she gave a better look at the girl with glasses who had stood up from the floor, helped Ichigo up, and was now saying the word 'Sorry' lots of times. Sulfus also looked at the girl

"Yes, that's Misha's human" he said

"Raf!" called a voice, the blonde haired angel looked up and saw that above her were Miki and Misha, the two guardians flew towards the two female guardians "What are you doing here?" asked Miki

"Obviously we are watching over our human, angel" answered in a scammer tone, the dark haired devil, Raf almost fulminated him with her eyes, how she hated when the devils used that tone on her friends or even on herself

"I thought so, that is your human, Miki" said Raf, Miki nodded

"Yes…but it hasn't been easy to deal with her…" murmured the blue haired angel as a sad look appeared in her blue eyes, who were staring at her human, Misha smirked

"On the contrary with me, it's so easy to take this little girl to the wrong paths" Sulfus also smirked happily while both the angel girls looked at them with the 'Go celebrate to another place' look. Raf looked with her sapphire blue eyes to her friend before she placed a hand upon her shoulder

"Miki…everything will be fine, you will see! I'm sure you will be able to take Lettuce to the good paths!" she said, trying to encourage her friend but Miki didn't seem very excited

"You don't understand Raf…those girls control her totally, just like teacher Mitsuki said, they make her their slave, they make do everything they should be doing! And she accepts doing those things because she believes like this they will let her enter their group! I have always failed! I tried lots of times to dissuade her from doing those things yet she always ends up taking the wrong decisions!"

"Miki…" Raf couldn't finish the phrase because right on that time they heard three girls approaching the corner where the two girls were. Those three girls were the most popular from Lettuce's school, that means, the ones who made Lettuce work for them; one of them had reddish-brown hair, short on the back but long on the front which covered her right eye, the second one had neck length black hair and the third and last one had wavy dirty blonde hair, both were wearing the same uniforms as Lettuce.

"Lettuce! What's taking you so long?" said one of them

"Hurry up! We are leaving!" said the other, Lettuce quickly picked up the four school bags that had been spread around the floor and turned to face the three girls

"I'm coming!" she said and then looked at Ichigo "I'm sorry. Goodbye!" and with that she run towards the same direction the three girls had taken

"I see you later, Raf" said Miki as she and Misha flew off after Lettuce, Ichigo stayed there staring at the green haired girl for a while until she disappeared from her sight but then she remembered…

"Whaaaa! I don't have time for this!" and she went back to her crazy run towards school

Later the girl was walking towards the café where she still would have to work till the end of afternoon, she returned from school. She had been able to get there in time, right when the bell had rung and right now she was walking, very exhausted….her guardians followed her silently, hearing her constantly complains as she walked…I mean…stumbled towards the café

"….I'm still sleepy and tired…" she complained "And all my joints hurt…" she keep "All of this...Everything…is the fault of those DEVILS!" hearing this Sulfus almost fell, Raf couldn't help but giggle at this, Ichigo remembered all the times, since she went to work at the café, where it was she the only one who worked for real. Ryou laying against one of the pillars of the café, Keiichiro at the kitchen, Mint sitting down by a table drinking her afternoon tea and giving her orders while she did NOTHING

"Somehow I…I'm afraid I'm being abused by everyone!" she complained and put a very angry look on her face "To be exact…they are just using me as a servant! This is all wrong! I have to fight…work…look…fight and work again! I'm the one doing all the work!"

Hearing the last works of the ruby haired girl, Ichigo's guardians looked at each other sort of confused, what did she mean by that?

"Fight? Is she is in some kind of karate club and we don't know?" murmured Raf

Sulfus laughed a bit "Yeah right! This girl barely knows how to run without stumbling on her own feet let alone practice karate!" Raf knew this time Sulfus had a point…the two went back to look at the red haired girl who was still complaining with the air

"Today, for sure, I must talk to them!" fire of determination appeared around her which made an anime style sweatdrop appear on both her guardians' heads "Now it's time to act! I will go now to the Café!" and she started running towards the pink café

Moments later…Raf was sighing and with a hand resting on her head, an anime style sweatdrop once again on her blonde head as she shook it…while Sulfus was trying his best to not burst in laugh right there and then due to the scene…Ichigo was working at the café…she has been there for almost an hour and she still hadn't talk to the others

"Great motivation she had!" said Sulfus as he keep trying to contain his laugh, Raf sighed and shrugged

"I'm starting to think this girl is a lost cause…."

"Unlike mine who knows perfectly how to give orders to others" said a female voice, the two guardians looked at their right and there were Cabiria and Gabi floating right next to them, Raf was going to ask what they were doing there but ended up not doing that since she quickly remembered that Mint also "worked" at the café

"Waaaahhh…everything is happening again!" the two angels and the two devils heard those words coming from Ichigo who was complaining again with herself for not being able to express herself AGAIN, a cascade of tears run down her eyes

"Well…your human is a bit…weird, Raf, is she always talking and acting like that?" asked Gabi, Raf only sighed

"And there is nothing I can do…I only can give her my advice but she already made her decision, it's up to her to take the will to speak to them…" they saw Ichigo quickly recovering from her cries and go take another costumer's order. Ryou was laying against one of the pillars with his arms behind his head while Mint stood in front of him, both staring at Ichigo

"What a hardworking girl" he said, Raf almost fulminated him with her eyes

"She is just oversimple" murmured Mint

A little later, the café wasn't very full anymore but still had some there, Ichigo was cleaning a recently used table while the two angels and the two devils keep there, looking at them, that was when all of them heard a whisper coming from the table in the corner. The four guardians both looked as well as Ichigo.

"Did you hear the rumor?" Ichigo looked and saw the three girls from this morning together with the green haired girl, all of them sitting in the table at the corner, the three oldest whispered a few things to each other as the other girl only sat there listening to them "There is a ghost of a young woman who wanders in the school at night"

"That girl…" murmured Ichigo

"The swimming pool dried up mysteriously! The water taps turned on by themselves!" said the reddish-brown haired girl "We have a lot of weird things happening at school lately. They say it's because of that ghost!"

"What's wrong?" asked Mint as she approached Ichigo "Oh, they are students from Okamura Junior High"

"Oh no…troubles are coming…" murmured a female voice that appeared to come from the other side of where the four other guardians were

"How wonderful!" said another female voice, a bit older then the last one, sounding really happy with was about to happen

"Miki! Misha!" said Gabi, Miki seemed to ignore the others' presences and keep staring at her human, feelings nervous…the brown haired girl that had spoken before turned to Lettuce as well as the other two girls, all of them with a cynical smile on their faces

"By the way, we have something to ask you…" Lettuce lifted up her face a bit to look at them "Why don't you take a look, Lettuce?"

"…And take a picture of it" said the blonde one

"Make sure you don't come back without taking it…" completed the black haired one, Raf and Gabi gasped when they heard the girls' request

"Those girls are crazy!" said Gabi

"But I…" murmured Lettuce, nervous...Miki tightened her fists

"Don't do it Lettuce…don't accept it…" she murmured

"I know you would never say you didn't want to, right?" said the black haired girl

"Of course. We are friends aren't we?" said the blonde one, Lettuce looked down defeated, it looked like she didn't have a choice

"No, Lettuce!" said Miki, angry. Suddenly they heard Ichigo who had approached the group of girls from the table in the corner; she had a fake smile on her face and was holding a tray with three bowls

"Thank you for waiting. Here is the mayonnaise and ketchup Parfait!" the dirty blonde haired girl turned her head towards the red haired one and stared at her as if she was crazy

"We didn't order such a thing!" she said, but Ichigo ignored her and faked she had stumbled on her own feet which made the tray with the three bowls of parfait fall off

"Oh no, my hand slipped!"

POOF

In seconds the faces of the three girls were covered with the parfaits, the devils started laughing a lot at the scene before their eyes, Raf and Gabi had an anime sweatdrop on their heads and looked astonished but then…they started laughing too, true to be told those girls were deserving something like that. The three girls stood up and glared at Ichigo

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said Ichigo but of course she didn't mean it, she actually had a very amused look in her face

The three girls were ready to jump at her "Why you…!" but Ichigo ducked just in time which made the three girls bump into one another and they flew to the other side, Ichigo turned her head to see them and smiled successfully. The three girls once again stood up, mad as ever "You…IDIOT!"

But suddenly…"Excuse me…" said a voice, the three girls turned their heads and saw Keiichiro standing there with a beautiful look "Please forgive my employer's clumsiness" the girls went from very angry to very in love, their started shaking their heads with a stupid look in their faces

"Oh it's nothing…it's no big deal"

"I'm glad to hear that" he said still with his charming look, the girls' eyes turned spirals as they keep looking at him, enchanted "Please come with me and we will clean up your clothes" the three girls now seemed robots since they immediately went to the place Keiichiro told them to go, Ichigo looked at Keiichiro who winked at her before leaving with the girls, she smiled happy

"A man's charm…I guess it never fails" commented Misha as she watched Keiichiro disappear from the room. Miki sighed in relief, Lettuce looked at Ichigo confused

"I'm sorry for being noisy, but I couldn't put up with it, and I acted without thinking…" she said, Raf smiled

"She may be clumsy but I always knew she had a good heart!"

"It's okay" said Lettuce as she looked down

"But why are you always with them? They don't seem to treat your very well…"

"I'm not so sure, but…I guess they are having a hard time…" Ichigo blinked her eyes at this "I suppose they criticize me in order to drive away their own sadness…maybe they and I will be good friends someday, when they pour out their own troubles and ask me for my advice." She said with a sad but hopeful smile at the same time, Ichigo smiled at the girl's kindness

"She can be so naïve…" murmured Misha, Miki looked at her mad

Lettuce hit softly her own head and smiled "So, I'm going to do what I can for them a little longer." Ichigo smiled again

"I see. By the way, I'm Ichigo Momomiya"

"I'm Lettuce Midorikawa" but suddenly the conversation of the girls was interrupted by the three girls

"Lettuce, let's go!"

The girls stood up from her chair and said goodbye to Ichigo "Well goodbye. For now" and she went away

"I see you all back at school" said Miki as once again she and Misha flew away from the café, following after Lettuce

"Miki is working really hard to guide her human to the good paths" said Raf, Gabi nodded

"That's true, it looks like it's being very hard for her since the girl seems to believe in things that have a very low chance of happening, but Miki is a strong girl and doesn't give up that easily"

The remaining four guardians went back to look at their humans who now were talking to each other but they barely could heard them since Mint was murmuring with Ichigo something really low and had a look…well a determinate look on her face while Ichigo looked very scared at whatever the dark blue haired girl was talking about. They approached slightly so they would be able to hear what they were talking about so low, wanting to know what so important nobody else could know about it

"So after work let's…" they heard Mint say but she was interrupted by Ichigo who still had the same scared look on her face

"No.." the dark blue haired girl looked at her partner with a confused look

"What?"

"No…" repeated the red haired girl

Mint still couldn't understand…and then Ichigo took a giant step back, still with the same scared look "I'm scared"

Mint followed her "What?"

The ruby haired girl took a smaller step back "No way…"

Mint followed her again "What?" she repeated

"No…I'm scared…no…I'm scared!" started saying the girl "Ghosts are scary…NO!"

Sulfus face palmed while Raf only sighed and shook her head, Gabi and Cabiria looked at them confused "Did she really believe in that ghost's story…?" murmured the devil

"Why are you being so childish?" said Mint

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed suddenly the red haired girl, which startled not just the clients at the café but also the four guardians who looked at her as if she was mad

"Oh no, here comes the screaming…" murmured Sulfus

"What do you exactly mean by that?" asked Cabiria, that's when as if answering the devil's question, Ichigo started spinning around and moving like a crazy girl as she keep screaming

"I hate ghosts! I hate ghosts! I hate ghosts…!"

And then…

"I HATE GHOOOOOOOOSSSSSTTTSSSS!"

Both the two angels and the two devils had to cover their ears with all the yelling, a pained look on their faces

"Well Sulfus…your human is completely CRAZY!" said Cabiria

Later after work, Ichigo, after she had changed back to her normal clothes, walked out the café by the back door, Raf and Sulfus were there floating above the café waiting for her to come. They knew very well Mint wouldn't give up so easily in dragging her café partner to the school so they could investigate their "ghost" but they weren't sure if they should return to school or follow the two humans

"What's the big deal if we go?" asked Sulfus

Raf sighed "The big deal is that it's starting to get dark and we should return to school or our teachers will get worried as well as the others!" she exclaimed, Sulfus smirked

"You worry too much, angel, you talk as if we can't take care of ourselves"

"I agree with him, you saint people worry too much" said Cabiria as she and Gabi joined them once again

"I think some adventure won't hurt us" said Sulfus

"And what kind of adventure that will be, smarty one? The ghost doesn't even exist, they will only go there to waste time!" exclaimed Gabi

"MI-MI-MI-MI-MINT! What are you doing here?" they heard Ichigo scream suddenly, they looked to see what was happening. The ruby haired girl had tried to sneak away from Mint, sneaking by the back doors but completely failed…

"I thought you might try to sneak out of the back door" said the dark blue haired girl "Come on. Let's go"

"And…where are we going…?"

"Okumura Junior High of course!" said Mint with a fake smile, the devils turned to face the angels

"Do as you please but we are going with them" said Cabiria, Gabi and Raf sighed

"Alright, alright, we go…" said Raf

"No. I'm going home. I'm going home!" said Ichigo

"Do you insist?"

"Yes"

"Then I don't have another choice…" said Mint in a tone that seemed like she had given up on the idea of dragging the red haired girl with her, Ichigo made a 'V' of victory with her fingers and stupid but happy look on her face…."I will have to tie a leash and drag you there"

A couple of minutes later, it was already really dark…and all you could heard was Ichigo's complains

"Ghosts are scary…but still…" the two of them walked down the street, their guardians right after them and…Mint was dragging Ichigo with a leash…"You didn't really have to tie a leash on me!" the guardian angels sweatdropped

Sometime later they were at school…and looked very scary…

"This is Okumura Junior High…" murmured Mint

"This place is frightening…" murmured Gabi, Sulfus laughed

"You can always turn around and go back to school, little angel, nobody is stopping you" he said, Gabi glared at him

"Don't you even think I'm going to leave Raf alone with two devils like you" Sulfus and Cabiria rolled their eyes

"You say it like we are going to kill her…" murmured Cabiria, the subject was closed there and the four of them went on, following the two girls, Mint wasn't a single bit scared, Ichigo on the other hand…trembled…and whimpered

However, nobody seemed to notice the shadow that stood on the top of one of the roofs of the school…the two girls walked towards the pool…

"The pool is this way…" murmured Mint as she looked around

"I'm scared…I hate ghosts…what am I going to do if he appears suddenly…?" said Ichigo, Cabiria and Gabi saw that their human was starting to get tired of the girl's whimpers and they saw an evil smile appearing on her face

"This can't be g-" Gabi was interrupted by Mint

"Ahhh! What is over there?"

"AHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed

"There is an eerie voice coming from there!"

Ichigo started screaming and running around like a mad girl "AAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! I'M SCARED! MINT!" Mint approached slightly the girl's ear and…blew…Ichigo screamed even louder

"Oh I'm sorry, it must have been my imagination" said Mint in a joking tone

"I…I knew that…you did that on p-purpose…" said Ichigo in a trembling voice, the devils laughed, Ichigo looked around "What was that?" Mint sighed

"I didn't hear anything Ichigo, it must have been your imagination. Come on, let's go" the two of them walked around the pool "Nothing is here…"

"G-Great! We can go home!"

"No, we are going to check inside the school" the two of them walked inside the school, well…Mint would search while dragging Ichigo by her arm, the guardians followed them but outside the school, watching over them from a certain distance by the windows…however once again nobody seemed to notice the same figure that still watched them…this time from the sky…

Ichigo was scared of everything, from the wind that softly hit on the windows to the simple unmoving objects from the laboratories…the two of them keep searching until they reached a zone with washbasins, the red haired girl was by now totally dazed. Suddenly Mint stopped in her tracks which made Ichigo bump into her.

"This is weird…"

"W-What is it…?"

"We have looked at everything and we still haven't found anything"

Ichigo seemed relieved "That's because…there is no ghost"

"Silly, we are not looking for ghosts, we are looking f-" Mint was interrupted by a sound coming not too far away from them…it sounded like water drops…and right a few feet away from them was a small puddle

"It's water…" murmured Mint once she approached the puddle to look carefully

Suddenly…the taps of the washbasins turned on by themselves…the two girls heard it and turned around to see where it came from, they were startled when they saw the taps moving by themselves…and then…water started coming and moving towards them

"What in the world is this?" said Gabi when he saw the water moving

"The water is moving by itself, how is this possible?" said Raf

"It can't be one of those things again!" exclaimed Sulfus when more water came, this time from the ceiling, and formed into some kind of water monster

"What are you talking about, Sulfus?" but the dark haired devil didn't have time to answer Cabiria's question because they suddenly saw a shining blue light evolving Mint 'Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!' they heard it come from the human girl, all of them watched the scene astonished and they became even more when the light disappeared and in the place of the dark blue haired girl now stood a turquoise haired girl, blue eyes, dressed in some kind of blue aqua clothes, the hairstyle was the same as Mint, two round odangos, and a pair of dark blue wings and tail came from the back of her body

"What in the world…?" murmured Gabi when the blue haired girl jumped out the window and run after the water that had flew away towards the pools, the girl screamed to water to stop

"That was…Mint…?" murmured Raf, still shocked…all of this seemed like a dejá-vu to her only with a different person…the day she and Sulfus had been saved by the mysterious girl dressed in pink and with features of a black cat. The angel looked at the devil next to her, he returned her look and both immediately looked at Ichigo who was shrinking in a corner, shivering with fear. Suddenly a shadow flew above them which caught Ichigo's attention, she looked up and then…she grabbed some kind of golden pendant

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

The shadow who possessed golden orbs watched not just the now transformed girl but also the four beings that were under him, a few meters away from him…his eyes narrowed and then he smirked before he jumped in the sky and disappeared, leaving no trail behind….

Saying that Raf and Sulfus were shocked wasn't enough, they watched as the pink light that had evolved Ichigo disappeared and now, just like what had happened with Mint, in the place of human red haired girl now stood the same pink haired girl, dressed in pink, who possessed black cat ears and tail…the same girl they had seen at the park a few days ago, the same girl that had saved them…all of this was too weird and too confused to all of them….

Their humans were…mutants…?

TBC…

**A/N: ** **Please leave reviews!**


	5. Discovered

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 4 - Discovered**

Silence…silence was the only thing that reigned the school's cafeteria at that time…four angels and five devils were in that place, some sitting down, others simply laying against the wall…they seemed very thoughtful but at the same time serious…the atmosphere was terrifying, they seemed to be at a funeral or that they had just been told a bad new…well…it wasn't a funeral for sure…but a bad new…well you could say it's something like that…

"Okay so let's recap what you just told us" finally Misha had decided to speak up, everyone looked at her "Last night, your humans…" she looked at Gabi, Cabiria and Sulfus "went to my and Miki's human's school to investigate the so called ghost that has been haunting the school" they slowly nodded "and suddenly the water came to life and started attacking them" again they nodded "and THEY transformed into two girls half humans, half animals?"

"Yes, that's true" said Gabi with a serious look, definitely he didn't seem to be joking with the situation, moreover the angels usually wouldn't joke with the situations, usually it were the devils joking around but even the two devils that had been witnesses of what had happened last night weren't joking this time

"But that's completely crazy! It makes no sense!" said Dolce, she was shocked with the situation, the humans of her friends were mutants! This scared her!

"And we didn't tell you everything yet…" murmured suddenly Sulfus who was laying against the white wall with his arms crossed over his chest, everyone turned their attentions to the scarlet winged devil, waiting to listen what was missing to know about this crazy story…"It's not just Ichigo and Mint who are mutants…"

_The two girls, half humans, half animals, were now inside the pool's area of Okamura School, place where the water that had attacked them inside the school was now, forming a giant typhoon. The two angels and the two devils as much as they were shocked with their recent discovery about their humans being mutants, had decided to follow them and see what would happen from now on. That's when they saw it…_

"_Over there!" said Raf as she pointed towards an aqua green light coming from a corner of the pool, the others looked and what they saw shocked them even more…_

"_But that's…" started Gabi_

_But then they heard Ichigo exclaiming "Lettuce!" the light got stronger and stronger and on Lettuce's place stood now a girl whose green hair was a lighter than before, it looked like some kind of fluorescent green, her royal blue eyes were now bright emerald green, her clothes had changed too, she was now wearing a dark green outfit whose front part looked like a bathing suit and the back part looked like the tail of a dolphin or a mermaid, on the top of her head stood, what looked like, two white and long antennas that reached the floor…Raf, Sulfus, Gabi and Cabiria couldn't believe in what their eyes were seeing…Misha and Miki's human was a mutant too…_

"No…you have got to be kidding…" murmured Miki as she heard the story that Sulfus just finished telling

"As much as this situation seems like a good situation to joke around…I'm not…our humans are mutants, YOUR human is a mutant too…" said Sulfus

"But…but this can't be! She already has got low self-esteem, now being…a mutant will only make it worse! She will think she is a real freak and that nobody will want to be with her!" said the blue haired girl in a desperate tone

"My big idiot and you THINK that our humans aren't feeling the same way? Even though that we saw them pretty calm, I'm sure they weren't!" said Cabiria, Miki calmed down and looked down even though she was still desperate with all of this..

"Should we tell this to the teachers…?" murmured Dolce

"No" said in an instant Sulfus, almost not giving time to the pink angel to finish her question "We must not tell anyone unless things start getting out of hand and unbearable that might get all of us in a great danger…"

"And since when a devil like you worries about safety?" retorted Urié, Sulfus glared daggers at her, he and his friends might be devils but when would those clod headed angels understand that they aren't heartless beings? That they were only doing their job, tempt the humans, but in truth they don't want their humans to be in great danger?

"Ever since, this devil was almost killed by a mutant rat!" he exclaimed but immediately shut up and looked away, damn it nobody was supposed to know about this! It was a secret he and Raf had promised to each other to keep away from the others!

"K-Killed…? What are you talking about, Sulfus?" exclaimed Kabalé, however Sulfus keep his mouth shut, he already had made the mistake to say what he shouldn't have, he didn't want to tell anything else but now he knew nobody would let him out of there until he told them the rest of the story…

He sighed and opened his mouth to start talking but was saved by Raf who entered in that same moment in the bar, she looked startled with something she had just seen…her skin was pale! She looked like she had just seen a ghost!

"Raf…where have you been?" asked Urie, worried, as she saw her friend like that "What's wrong? You are pale like a cloud!"

"You look like you just saw a ghost" said Cabiria, Raf looked at them and gulped

"It wasn't a ghost…but I believe it was something much worse…" everyone widened their eyes as they noticed the seriousness in the eyes of the angel and waited for her to tell them what such dangerous think had happened to leave her like that…"I suppose you already know what happened last night…" everyone, except the three ones that had been with her last night, nodded "Well…after that I couldn't really get to sleep, I keep thinking about what we had seen…so I got up very early and went to Ichigo's house, as always she was getting ready to go to school and I followed her silently, she was in company of a furry flying pink ball and she seemed to be talking to that…

"_From now on my work at the café will be much easier!" murmured the red haired girl in a happy tone, suddenly the furry ball that was with her flew and stopped in front of her, moving her small red wing up and down fast_

"_Ichigo, there is an alien!" Ichigo put a confused look on her face "There is an alien!" repeated the furry ball, the red haired girl placed her hands on the small ball_

"_There you are again. Didn't you say the same thing last night?" she said_

"_But there is, there is!" _

"_Is this thing broken?" murmured the strawberry haired girl and then she started shaking the furry ball, Raf looked around trying to understand what exactly that furry ball was talking about but she didn't see anything until…_

"_There is!" said suddenly a voice which startled the angel as well as the red haired girl, this one looked around lots of times trying to discover from where that mysterious voice was coming from_

"_Where did…that voice came from…?" murmured Raf confused…then she heard the voice again and seemed to be very close to her_

"_We just wanted to figure out who were the ones that were opposing our plans" said the voice "But you are pretty cute! I'm very fond to you!" Ichigo and Raf finally seemed to have discovered from where the voice was coming from, Ichigo looked up, letting go at the same time of the pink furry ball, with a confused look_

_Just at that time a black silhouette, which was standing on the top of a building, jumped off fast, flying past Raf really close to her…it had jumped off so fast that none of the girls had got the chance to understand what or who was that being…they only figured that out when the figure stopped right in front of Ichigo and Raf was sure it was kissing her…_

_The figure was nothing else than a boy whose age was around his thirteen/fourteen years old, his hair was dark green caught in two pigtails standing in front of his huge ears, pale skin, dressed in strange clothes, he was wearing a brown shirt whose sleeves were dark olive and puffy just like his short shorts, his midriff was exposed, in front and on the back of his shorts was what seemed to be a long brown loincloth, he was wearing long boots that were being held by lots of ropes, wrapped around his arms and legs were bandages with the color of a brick…_

_So fast as it had happened the boy separated his lips from the red haired girl that finally seemed to have returned to her senses, the boy was floating and Raf finally had managed to see the color of his eyes since he had opened them after the kiss…they were amber_

"_Who are you?" screamed Ichigo, angry_

_The boy smirked and licked his lips as if he was tasting something "My name is Kisshu, thank you for the kiss!" Ichigo blushed a lot and touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, murmuring_

"_M-My…"_

"_This was my greeting for today, bye-bye!" and he disappeared in some kind of invisible vortex but Raf could have sworn that before he had disappeared completely that he had looked at her direction and smirked malicious…_

Everyone, by now, had their eyes widened when the blonde angel had finished telling them what had happened that morning…nobody wanted to believe that a boy, younger than them, with big, pointy ears that could fly and disappear in vortexes could be the cause of all of this!

"All of this is extremely strange, I agree that we should go and tell all of this to the teachers" said Gabi but most of the group crossed their arms and looked at him

"Of course the goodie little angel had to said this…" murmured Misha as she rolled her eyes

"Misha please, open your eyes all of you! Do you prefer to stay quiet and still like rats while we are all in danger?" said the boy, now half angry

"We aren't in danger genius! Our humans are the ones who are mutants, they are the ones who are fighting them, not us!" retorted Misha…oh yes a discussion was about to start…

"Our humans' securities are our own security! Plus we are in danger! When Sulfus over there revealed that he was almost killed by one of those creatures!" Raf immediately looked at Sulfus, almost glaring daggers at him, however he looked at her with a…sort of guilty look and mouthed an 'I'm sorry', the blonde angel sighed and looked at them

"That's true…you still haven't told us what exactly happened on that day, Sulfus…" said Kabalé, Sulfus groaned in frustration and mentally cursed that damn brown haired angel boy for reminding everyone of what he had accidentally slip out…

"Alright, alright I will tell you…but I still don't want this story to leave this place, understand? Me and Raf decided to take this decision, we don't want to tell any of the teachers unless things get even more dangerous for us to handle" and with that the young devil told everyone what had happened on the first day, he told them everything, especially the things that Raf hadn't seen since she had got lost in the middle of the sudden mist and only saw the creature after she had found him unconscious…

Once again everyone was perplexed with the whole story and it was starting to get hard to believe in what was happening…after the reunion, they all went to do their job, follow their humans and tempt/guide them…however none of them was concentrated enough due to be thinking in everything that was happening…

Raf and Sulfus had noticed the weird behavior of Ichigo that day, she simply keep running away or hiding behind someone every time she saw her crush approaching, she would even act as if she didn't see him by hiding her face with a book (to me she can keep ignoring him ^-^ ok ok sorry on with the story XD)…Raf had a feeling that she knew why she was doing that…the kiss of the strange boy, what was his name…? It was an extremely foreign name, she couldn't remember it now…

At the moment the angel and the devil were watching their human in a classroom…she was the only one there, she was sitting down on a chair, she had her hand upon her chin, the arm upon the table of the classroom…lost in thought…

Suddenly she started hitting her arms against the table and shaking her legs up and down like a spoiled little girl that throws a tantrum in the middle of the street

"I want to see him too!" she yelled as she hit her arms against the table "What should I do?" Sulfus couldn't help but roll his eyes at this scene

"Momomiya-san?" she suddenly shut up and stopped with the tantrum, she looked behind her and saw that on the second door of the classroom stood her crush from who she had been running away all the day, he walked in and walked up to her "You don't look very well today…are you ill?" he asked, stopping in front of her

"I-It's nothing!" she exclaimed "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Good to know!" he said as he took something out of his pocket "Here. This is a chance to spend time with the animals, tomorrow at the Nishiyama Park. Do you want to come?"

Sulfus now had an extremely bored look on his face as he murmured in a low tone "Another animal related date…? This guy just doesn't think about something else…doesn't he have better places to take her…?" answering him, Raf slapped his arm slightly, he looked at her with the 'What-did-I-say?' look

Ichigo seemed to be very happy with the invitation and deep inside her it looked like she was jumping around from happiness and dancing around when suddenly…she became all depressed…"I'm really sorry, Aoyama-kun…I'm a bit busy tomorrow and I can't go"

"I see" he said with a disappointed look

"I'm sorry!" she said as she run out of the classroom, Raf and Sulfus immediately run after her through the amount of students in the hall

The next day at the café…all you could hear was something breaking…three devils and three angels were laying with their backs against the wall of the café as they saw their humans working…or at last that's what it looked like…

Ichigo was, for the thousandth time, catching the broken dishes that she had broken…Mint approached her with a very angry expression on her face "Ichigo, for God's sake! Wake up!" she said as she pulled on her cheek "Ichigo…"

"What…?" she murmured

"What do you mean 'what'? Look!" said Mint as she pointed towards a table where a huge pile of broken dishes stood, Lettuce was standing next to it holding a broom "Are you planning on breaking all the dishes?"

"That's not good Lettuce…you shouldn't do this…" murmured the red haired girl which caused the green haired girl as well as the eternal beings standing in the room to do the epic anime fall…Lettuce pulled herself up and yelled

"It wasn't me! It was you, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo placed her hands on her face "And…I'm sure my heart is broken tooooo…" Cabiria sighed and shrugged as she saw all the tears coming from Sulfus' human, she turned to face the rival of her friend and asked

"Is she still all depressed because of that kiss that the strange boy gave her…?"Raf sighed and nodded in response

"Yes…she has been very depressed lately, always distracted, too much of a windy-head…" murmured the blonde girl as she crossed her arms and sighed again. The hours went on and Ichigo looked and looked at that ticket that Aoyama had given her, she didn't know what to do…Raf and Sulfus wanted to step in and do their job as her guardians but…wouldn't it be a bit strange if they suddenly appeared in the café, knowing about the girl's date? It would be completely strange…

Suddenly Ryou walked out the kitchen with the furry pink ball that, Raf had seen on the day before, in his hand, he walked up to Ichigo and placed the small robot on the table where she was sitting

"The shifts are over…" he murmured, Ichigo looked a bit at him "Hey…instead of day dreaming around on your spare time, go search for aliens!"

The little robot moved is wings "Let's go Ichigo! Let's go Ichigo!"

However the girl didn't react, she just keep staring "Move!" complained Ryou, at that moment Ichigo stood up and grabbed the small robot, glaring daggers at the than skinned boy

"Even when a pretty girl is feeling down you are an ogre, demon!" she yelled as she run out the café, her guardians followed her. After sometime the girl was walking around the streets of Tokyo

"How dare he order me around when I'm filled with problems…"

"Ichigo, not that way. This way, this way, this way!" said the little pink robot that now had transformed in a key ring on her cellphone. He started flying away and guiding Ichigo through a totally different path, when she less excepted she was standing on a train, Raf and Sulfus as always accompanied her, after the train she entered on a bus…and when she noticed…she was standing in front of the Nishiyama Park…

"But this place is…" she murmured when she noticed where the little robot had taken her, she peeked inside it as if she was looking for someone

"And there comes Romeo…" murmured in an annoyed tone Sulfus as he saw Aoyama approaching the park's entrance…

"Momomiya-san" he said in a happy tone "I knew you would come!"

"W-Well…" she murmured a bit embarrassed

"I have been waiting a while for you" he said with that look that conquers lots of girls with one single glance, this made the scarlet winged devil roll his eyes for the thousandth time that day, he found the methods of conquest of this boy extremely boring…

However his ruby haired human was totally conquered by that look, she was blushing madly and started making those funny and sweety looks, following the boy wherever he would go, her guardians were following her…never being aware of the amber eyed figure standing on the top of the building inside the park…with his face resting on his pale hand whose arm was resting against his leg, the green haired boy watched the two "lover birds" and the angel and devil that followed them wherever they would go…

The hours would pass and the two were still walking around the park, watching the cubs and animals that were there as well as the entertainments that were there, the people seemed to be having lots of fun!

"We still have time, shall we go visit other entertainments?" immediately like a robot Ichigo nodded, then closed her eyes and pointed at one of the attractions

"There!" both her guardians couldn't help but slap their own foreheads once they saw what she just had chosen…the Haunted House…

"After what I saw two nights ago, I was pretty sure she was afraid of ghosts…" mumbled Sulfus as he shook his head, all Raf could do was shrug and sigh, following her human inside the Haunted House…of course when Ichigo realized she had chosen the attraction she most hated, she completely freaked out…inside the house, during the whole trip…the girl was scared of everything she saw till she reached the faint point!

"What am I going to do with this girl!" exclaimed Raf, Sulfus just laughed at this…but then…once they stepped out of the house, it was a totally chaos! People were running outside the park, scared, desperated, something bad must be happening! Quickly the angel and the devil flew a few feet away from the ground and watched carefully the origin of the problems…the animals! They were acting so weird; they were extremely wild, out of control

"How come this happened suddenly?" said Raf, perplexed with the whole chaos

"I have no idea…" said Sulfus as he looked around, then they both heard a voice…a familiar voice to Raf…but also a voice that wasn't being directed to them, that voice was coming from the top of the Haunted House..

"You shouldn't go out with another boy…because you are mine…" he murmured

"It's him!" exclaimed Raf, although with the whole chaos her voice hadn't been loud enough to catch the attention of the big eared boy, Sulfus followed the finger of his love and saw to who she was pointing, then he saw the figure of the emerald green haired boy…

"But…what is he…?" said Sulfus as he noticed, which was a bit difficult to not notice, the pointy and big ears of the boy. Then both of them saw Aoyama and Ichigo in the middle of the people, hand in hand, running towards the exit but a bump separated them and the ruby haired girl took a chance of this to hide in the bushes. Her two guardians followed her, floating above the tree where she was hiding behind

"I'm really sorry Aoyama-kun…" she murmured as she saw the boy managing to get out of the park "I don't want to fight but…"

"Hehe, we meet again honey!" this made the ruby haired girl jump from surprise, hearing this Sulfus' eyes widened in surprise as his eyes moved towards Raf, who, once noticed his eyes upon her, looked back at him

"Wait…when back there you said 'It's him'…you weren't just referring to the fact that he is the cause of this whole chaos did you…? It was HIM who kissed Ichigo yesterday wasn't he…?" Raf nodded

"Yes..it is…"

In that moment Ichigo was backed up against the tree's trunk with the green haired boy in front of her, with his face extreeeeemly close to hers "What are you thinking about? Ah! Did you like my kiss?" he asked with an innocent look which quickly was replaced by a malicious look as he took the girl's chin in his hand "What about another one?"

"That pervert!" exclaimed Raf and once again she swore she saw the boy raising his eyes for a few moments and looked at her maliciously, seeing this she felt a shiver going through her body…what kind of sensation was this…?

"Stop joking around!" exclaimed Ichigo in a mad tone, in a quick movement her leg moved forward and tried to hit the boy, but him with a provoking look on his face, easily avoided the kick "As if I would let you!"

The boy flew high in the sky and laughed "Tomboyish as always!" Ichigo run out of under the tree and looked up

"Just who are you?"

The amber eyed boy licked his lips "I already told you. My name is Kisshu" and after that he made something appear in front of him, in a pair of seconds in hands was a shining and small jellyfish looking thing

"I have no idea what that thing is but I'm sure it's not good!" said Sulfus as he saw the appearance of that thing that was in boy's hand

"Are you ready? I'm going to test your power…go! Parasite Alien!" and with that he threw the jellyfish away, the thing landed on the jail where a small lion cub was, in a mere couple of seconds the jellyfish had entered inside the cub's body and it started shining brightly. Now in the place of the small cub stood a huge lila lion with dark purple marks all over its body, the mane was bright yellow and spiky

Raf and Sulfus looked horrified at the creature before their very eyes, it was so big as that huge rat that had attacked them a few days ago! "What did he just do to the poor cub!" exclaimed Raf. The lion started running towards Ichigo and attacked her various times, knocking her over, the girl tried to grab a hold of her pendant but the lion stopped her, knocking her again "No, Ichigo!"

The girl was now under the huge paw of the lion, the boy that seemed to be called Kisshu, landed in front of her and crouched down "I see, if you can't transform you are just a mere human" he murmured "How disappointing…"

Ichigo raised her head "You are the worse!" she exclaimed

Kisshu sat down in front of her and grabbed a hold of her chin once again "Oh really?" he said "Well I'm finished here, you better just die now" Ichigo looked at him with fear in her brown eyes, the boy was scary! Raf was now extremely angry with all of this, she couldn't just stay there seeing her human getting killed by a monster and a flying boy! "Pity…and I thought I had just found a cute toy…but it will be a problem if I let you go…" his amber eyes started shining bright blue "Bye-bye pretty kitty"

"Sulfus we have got to do something!" she exclaimed, the devil nodded and both of them were ready to fire their Fire Fly and Inflame towards the alien when a voice interrupted them

"Stop right there!" Kisshu turned around to see who had yelled with an extremely boring look "RIBBON MINT ECHO!" and a pink arrow was fired towards the three beings that were on the ground, however Kisshu and the lion jumped out of the way just in time and escaped while Ichigo just had time to duck so the arrow wouldn't hit her

"Ahh so you have got friends!" exclaimed Kisshu as he flew and then he looked at the angel and devil he had seen before, noticing that two new angels and two new devils had joined them, he smiled maliciously, murmuring something like 'And there is also more of you…' seeing the strange boy looking at them, the eternal beings were startled for a few moments…

Meanwhile Ichigo's friends, Mint and Lettuce, had run towards the red haired girl and after Mint's scold, she transformed into Mew Ichigo. Just after that she turned around to face Kisshu and pointed her finger towards him, really mad "Listen here! I don't care if your name is Kisshu or Kiss but I'm never going to forgive you for having stolen my innocence!"

After having Mint, once again, joking with her about what she had just said and after she and Lettuce thinking it was weird what she had just said, the three of them started fighting against the purple lion…it was a bit hard since they had needed one of them to be the bait…and the chose one was Ichigo…so the other two could attack the monster. Lettuce and Mint attacked at the same when the animal grabbed Ichigo by her cat tail and had thrown her away

Once the animal was dizzy enough by the attacks of the two girls, Ichigo grabbed a hold of her weapon, which she called Strawberry Bell, and gave the monster the final blow

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

After a few flashes of energy the creature disappeared, returning to the small lion cub it used to be and the jellyfish left its body only to be caught by the furry pink ball. The three heroines looked up with a victorious look on their faces, staring at the alien that was still there…

"Heh…so you did it…" he murmured still with a malicious look as his arms crossed over his chest "Oh well, it's all for today…I think I'm going home…"

"And don't come back!" screamed Ichigo

Kisshu smiled maliciously again "But before I go…" he looked again in the direction where the angels and devils were standing; they were looking at him shocked and gaping "I think you should meet your new little friends that are right behind you…" he laughed and disappeared in the vortex

The three girls were left behind extremely confused with what they had just hear but still they looked behind and up…this shocked the eternal beings even more…

"Just who are you?" exclaimed Ichigo

"They…can…see us…" murmured Raf…

TBC…


	6. Allies

**Mika Ikisatashi: Alright everyone, here it is a new chapter of Tokyo Angel's Friends! This chapter is based on episode 6 although I changed a few things, you will see along the chapter what changes I did, like I said before I don't plan on the chapters being totally like the anime itself, I'm making up my own ideas based on the episodes!**

**Kisshu: *holding the script* heeeeey how come they have got more members and I'm still all alone!**

**Mika Ikisatashi: Shhhhh! Don't you tell the story you idiot! And who gave you permission to read the script! *takes the script away* this is becoming a habit Kisshu!**

**Sulfus: *laughs* Alien is in trouble, alien is in trouble**

**Raf: Would you stop being so childish Sulfus…? That's unlike you…**

**Kisshu: You little DEVIL! Just you wait till I get my hands on you! **

**Sulfus: Well come here then!**

**Mika Ikisatashi: Oh don't you start discussing again! You know what happened last time!**

**S&K: Yes ma'am…**

**Mika Ikisatashi: Do the disclaimer! NOW!**

**Sulfus: Mika Ikisatashi doesn't own Angel's Friends**

**Kisshu: Or Tokyo Mew Mew, enjoy the chapter!**

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 5 – Allies**

_The three girls were left behind extremely confused with what they had just hear but still they looked behind and up…this shocked the eternal beings even more…_

_"Just who are you?" exclaimed Ichigo_

_"They…can…see us…" murmured Raf…_

"How is this possible?" exclaimed Miki

"Indeed it is strange…supposedly we are invisible to humans!" said Misha

Raf and Sulfus switched looks, confused…and then returned to look again at the three super heroines standing under them, they were staring at them as well, they looked angry…could that be that they were feeling threatened? It must be it because Ichigo's tail was totally bristly as she clenched her teeth!

"It's just like that time, Sulfus…" murmured Raf, the devil nodded

"What do you mean?" asked Cabiria

"Do you remember that time when me and Sulfus were trapped inside the Caverns of Darkness together with Mattew, Helen and Julia?" asked Raf and everyone in there nodded, meaning they perfectly remembered that day…it had also been the day Urie and Cabiria were badly injured after being bitten by two of Reina's Pheroxs, it had been a very long day…

Sulfus continued what his rival was telling "Well, inside those caverns we were visible to the humans' eyes, they could see, hear and touch just like we could touch them"

"And all of that happened due to some crystals that were standing on the top of the caverns; those crystals issued an ethereal light on us which permitted the humans to be able to see us" finished Raf

"But then…how did you solved the situation?" asked Gabi

"Raf used her Think Fly and erased that part of their memories…" answered Sulfus

"And…do you think you could do the same to them?" asked Miki, Raf had a uncertain look on her blue eyes

"I can Miki…but something is making me believe that this time it won't work…"

"What are they talking about?" murmured Lettuce not taking her eyes away from the six eternal beings standing above her head

Mint shrugged "I don't know…I don't even know what they are…"

However Ichigo didn't held herself "I'm going to repeat again!" she yelled really loud, the six eternal beings turned immediately their attentions back to the girls "WHO are you? What are you doing here, why are you following us, why are you talking about us as if you knew us perfectly well? Are you our enemies?"

Mint placed a hand upon her partner's shoulder "Ichigo! Calm down, will ya? Do you think you will solve anything by screaming like that?" but she just wouldn't calm down

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" the heart shaped pink bell appeared in her hand and she pointed it towards the eternal beings who seemed startled by such attitude, however Raf put herself in front of her friends, ready to use her Rock Fly, both of them had a determinate look on their eyes and were glaring at each other…

"Ichigo stop!" said Lettuce but the girl was really determinate to attack them, when she was about to shot her attack at them, the pink haired girl was stopped by both her partners who held her hands tightly and managed to knock the weapon off her hands, stopping her from attacking the angels and the devils

"What do you think you are doing?" shouted Ichigo, Mint glared at her

"Are you crazy or what? What was that for, you idiot?"

"They can be our enemies Mint and you are stopping me from doing my job?"

"But Ichigo look at them!" said Lettuce as she pointed at the six mythical creatures "They are as confused as us! At last let them talk, it's nothing fighting that we will solve things, please Ichigo-san!"

"Wow, wow, wow slowly down!" said Sulfus as he landed down to land, the others quickly followed them "Is that why you want to attack us? You think that we are your enemies?" the cat girl calmed down a bit but crossed her arms and glared at the boy in front of her "HA! Don't make me laugh kitty, believe me if I was your enemy I would be here talking to you, let alone staring at you confused, sorry but it's not my habit to talk with my enemies as if we were buddies!"

"So…" murmured Mint "If you aren't our enemies…what are you?"

"Call us whatever you feel like but enemies we aren't for sure…" he keep as he crossed his arms "However we are guardians devils and guardian angels…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Guardian...angels and devils you say…?"

"What do you mean 'guardian'?" asked Lettuce

Miki spoke up "Well to us are given humans which us, angels, must guide to the correct path, to take the best decisions while they, the devils, have the job to tempt those humans to go through the wrong path, to take the wrong decisions"

"So what are you all doing here if you all have got humans to guide/tempt?" said Ichigo, still not fully believing this whole story

Sulfus rolled his eyes "Head-in-the-clouds, try to a think a little bit for once…why do you think we stayed here instead of following the humans when they all run away…?" the three of them stayed quiet for a while meditating over the subject until the three widened their eyes at the same time as if they had understood the situation

"You mean…" started Ichigo

"…that we are…" continued Mint

"Y-Your humans…?" finished Lettuce

"Bingo, finally you realized that" said Sulfus as Cabiria and Misha laughed

"Stop making fun of the situation, this is serious" said Raf and then turned her attention back to the human girls "My name is Raf and he is Sulfus, we are your guardian angel and guardian devil, Ichigo"

"Wait…you mean that the girl…that gave me advises about Aoyama-kun at the school's balcony…it was YOU? YOU were that Raf?" Raf nodded

"But…I don't remember him…why?" asked Ichigo as she pointed towards Sulfus

"You didn't see me because I was thrown against a wall by certain giant rat…" he murmured in a bothered tone

"YOU were there?" said Ichigo, again Raf nodded

"Well…I see we have got lots of things to talk about…so why won't we head to the café? I'm not sure if Ryou and Keiichiro will be able to see you though…" murmured Mint

"That's not a problem, we can perfectly transform ourselves into humans" said Cabiria as she looked at the other five members, they nodded, their pets came out and all of them activated metamorphosis, turning immediately into humans. Ichigo, with all of this, had forgotten about Aoyama who probably was looking for her as a mad (haha I'm so evil XD). The group started walking towards the café as they talked to get to know the angels and the devils better.

"So…" started Mint "If Raf and Sulfus are Ichigo's guardian angel and guardian devil, whose guardians are you four?"

"I'm Cabiria and I am your guardian devil" said Cabiria and then pointed to Gabi "And Gabi over there is your guardian angel"

"Which means that you two…Miki and Misha isn't it? Are you two my guardians?" said Lettuce which her female guardians nodded as an answer

"So…you six are the only angels and devils?" asked Ichigo

"No, no, no of course not!" answered Raf "There are billions of them but we still have got four partners, two angels and two devils, they know everything about you since we shared all with them the last strange events that happened around here. Urie and Dolce are the other angels while Gas and Kabale are the other devils, of course they too have got their own humans to guard/tempt" Ichigo nodded

"This so called Café Mew Mew, what is it for anyway? I thought you were…fighters? And not maids at a café…" said Sulfus

"Well we work there to hide our identities, in truth that café is nothing more than our secret base" said Mint

"I see…but I still can't figure out what is the reason you can see us…" murmured the red winged devil

"I have been thinking about it" said Raf and everyone turned their attentions to her "They are half humans, half animals right? We, in our angelic and diabolic form, are also visible to animals"

"It makes sense" said Miki

Sooner than they excepted they had arrived to the café, it was almost night and due to that the girls had to call their families to tell them they would get home later, using the excuse that the café would close later than the usual in that day. Ryou and Keiichiro saw the new companions of the Mew Mews.

"I'm sorry but the café is already closed" said Ryou

"Ryou, they aren't common costumers…" said Mint, the blond boy raised an eyebrow and had the 'Very well, speak up' expression on his face…and so the girls started telling everything to the two men about what had happened earlier on that day and everything they knew about the angels and the devils.

"Interesting…very strange but interesting…" murmured Ryou as soon as his mew mews had finished telling him everything they knew…he set his blue eyes upon the six eternal ones, who didn't like at all the way he was looking at them…it looked like he wanted to get them inside a laboratory and analyze them! It was scary!

He stood up from the chair and started walking towards them, they remained laying against the wall but both the two boys from the group, Sulfus and Gabi, had gotten somehow in front of the girls, they didn't know what he could do or what he wanted, they didn't even know him! After all…following what their humans had told them, HE had been the one who turned them into what they are…so…what was he capable to do with them…?

"Do you want something, blondie…?" asked Sulfus in his usual arrogant tone, Ryou stopped in front of them and crossed his arms, he and Sulfus were the same height and so they were looking eye to eye

"I think you can be great allies…" murmured Ryou, the raven haired devil frowned

" 'Can be great allies' just what do you think we are? Some random people who have got nothing better to do and want to go around the city hunting down things with pointy ears?" Raf placed a hand upon Sulfus' arm, switching looks between the one she loved and the blond boy standing in front of them, she was feeling nervous

"Sulfus calm down, please…" she murmured, Sulfus did nothing to get away from her grip but he still didn't calm down

"No Raf, I think this little rich boy needs to be told a few things, maybe I'm not the best person to be talking about justice and to scold people around since I'm a devil but ever since I found out that OUR human was a mutant thanks to this blue eyed richly boy standing in front of us that I have got this locked inside me!" said the devil, raising his voice tone "Who do you think you are to come here and suddenly turn normal girls into mutants? If you want so badly to protect the world from an alien invasion then turn yourself into a mutant and do it yourself! I don't think you understood but those girls over there have got a life, a life they had to radically change because YOU decided to turn them into mutants! Has it ever gone through your mind to ask them what they think about this, if they want to do this? I don't think so!" by now the boy was most likely ready to jump at the blonde boy if Raf wasn't holding his arm tightly, holding him close to her

"…Are you done little devil…?" asked Ryou "If you are then it's your turn to listen to me…we need all kind of help to defeat those creatures or the whole world will fall in their hands and it will be them controlling everybody's lives, including yours! So take this decision, will you or will you not be our allies…?"

Everyone remained in deep silence for a good couple of minutes, they looked at each other and then back at their humans who looked back at them with a plea look, they all sighed…

"Alright, alright…I accept" said Misha

"I do too" said Miki

"I accept too…I suppose" murmured Cabiria not really 100% sure of her decision, on the other hand Gabi sighed

"I'm not going to leave the devils taking care of a situation like this and plus my human is involved in this, it's my duty to guard her…so I accept too…" all the looks turned to Sulfus and Raf, the only ones who hadn't answered the blue eyed boy's request…both their hands were tangled together and both seemed to tight their grip on each other's hands, the two lovers' eyes looked at each other

"I accept…but only with the condition that you won't make us do anything, you can't force us to do anything, we are free to take and do our decisions…as well as our humans…" said Raf

"It's fair…" said Ryou as he finally looked again at the raven haired boy

Sulfus sighed "Fine..I accept..but I'm only doing this for Ichigo and also because all of my friends accepted…even though I'm a devil, I wouldn't forgive myself if they got hurt when I can do something that can stop that from happening…"

Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce cheered, celebrating the new allies that just joined their small team, finally they would have someone who would help them in the battles against Kisshu and his parasites, even though the angels and devils didn't accept the propose of working at the café with them, since it was already hard enough to have to go to the classes and spend 24/7 watching over their humans. Decisions made, the group returned back to their angelic and diabolic forms and flew back to school, trying to not be caught by the two teachers since it was already extremely late, needless to say that they weren't caught by the teachers but by their remaining four friends who immediately wanted to know what had happened.

And so the group told them everything that happened on that day, including the part where their humans could see them in their angelic and diabolic forms and that from that day on they would be their allies on the fight against the 'pointy eared boy' as Sulfus called him who, following what their humans called him, was named Kisshu and who Ryou would call simply 'alien'.

A few days went on and no new attacks from the alien came, which in a certain way relaxed everyone, like this they could rest a bit and the eternal beings wouldn't have to make up a stupid excuse to get out earlier or even skip up classes and also their friends wouldn't be troubled with having to cover them up by who knows how much time…

However…in a green dimension, the figure of a tall boy, that was kneeling down before an unknown voice coming from somewhere around that dimension, appeared…

"And? What's the name of the nuisance?"

"She calls herself Mew Ichigo"

"Is that so…"

"I cannot forgive the species known as humans…who soil this beautiful planet and think they are owner of it. And now they are going against us. Destroy them immediately!"

"Mew Ichigo has got two more partners in her team and for what I heard there are two more of them…and now they allied themselves with another species whose I don't know…but they follow them everywhere they go…" said Kisshu as an image of the three warriors and then of the three angels and the three devils that always accompanied them appeared in the air

"If they are their allies then they deserve the same destiny as them, destroy all of them…"

"I have come up with a plan regarding that case" said Kisshu as around him floated the flying jellyfish, the so called alien-parasites, the young alien stretched up his hand and cupped one of them, whose light instead of being yellow like most of them were, it was red…"Inside these…the DNA of the animals of this planet are condensed. If we combine this with the source of life – Spirit, that we take out of the humans, it is possible to create a more powerful Chimera Animal"

"Get onto it right away"

"Roger"

Meanwhile at the Momomiya's house…Ichigo was still in bed, Sulfus and Raf were there in her room, the boy was laying against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and with a bored look on his face as he watched his rival sitting down on his human's bed trying to get her up

"Come on Ichigo, you can't stay in bed forever!"

"And why not…? It's weekend…" complained the girl

"Because you have got to work and unless you want Shirogane to duck your salary again, you better get up!"

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo!" they heard her father's voice calling her from downstairs, sighing and seeing she couldn't and wouldn't go back to sleep so easily, the girl got up and dragged herself downstairs towards the kitchen, her guardians following right on her tail…she entered in the kitchen with an extremely sleepy face

"Good morning, Ichigo!" said her mother and her answer was simply lay against the table

"You are acting like a weak sponge" said the father "Get dressed quickly, you are going to be late"

"Be late? For what?"

Shintaro approached her with a smile on his face "We're going to grandpa's place to see go see the festival, remember?"

"Sorry dad, I have something to do today"

"What?" exclaimed Shintaro "It's the festival! It's fabulous!" even Sulfus was by now yawning at this as Ichigo dragged her chair away from the table as her father talked

"Ichigo has been busy lately" said the mother

"Screw that! Think over it, Ichigo!"

"Stop talking like that!" exclaimed Ichigo, already frustrated

"What did you say?" exclaimed the father, Raf and Sulfus by now had anime sweatdrops running down their heads and forced smiles on their faces as they watched the discussion between father and daughter…

"Mom, say something!"

"Why? Darling's cool!" as she said this Ichigo fell down her chair as well as her guardians made the epic anime fall

Later at the café, Lettuce was vacuuming the floor while Ichigo cleaned the tables, their guardians were in their humans form watching them work…just then the red haired girl looked at her side and immediately went angry due to Mint to was again sitting down on a table drinking her morning tea

"Hey, Mint!"

"Yes?" she said with an innocent look

"We're going to open soon, help out with the preparation!"

"Oh? But I am"

"Doing what…?"

"I'm tasting today's special tea, it has quite an elegant taste" the devils laughed as they heard this while the angels just sighed and shrugged as they saw Ichigo's face becoming more angry and scary

"I-Ichigo-san, I will do the preparation…" murmured Lettuce, nervous

Ichigo exploded "No! That's not the problem!" but she was interrupted by Ryou as he entered the room

"Did you all finish cleaning the outside of the store?"

"Uhhh, not yet" answered Lettuce

"Then…Ichigo!" he called, Ichigo turned around to face him already more than mad as ever

"Noooooooo!" she walked up to Ryou "Wait Shirogane, it's Sunday isn't it?"

"So?"

"Don't 'So?' me!" she complained "Why do I have to help out this store on a day off?"

"You don't have to…but you won't get to have all-you-can-eat-cakes, period"

Sulfus had to hold his stomach from laughing so much, so much that he even had to sit down at one of the chairs until he calmed down due to the comic face Ichigo just made once Ryou told her that

"I can't lose that privilege…" with that Ryou turned his back on her and walked away

"Clean it good" that's all he said as he left Ichigo exploding from anger

Minutes later Ichigo and Lettuce, who had proposed to help her friend cleaning the outside of the café, were cleaning the floor under the looks of their guardians

"I can't fight against those words…" sighed Ichigo

"Let's do our best, Ichigo-san!" said Lettuce, Ichigo sighed bored

"You are always so optimistic, Lettuce…" Masha appeared next to her

"Do your best! Do your best!"

"And you are always a carefree…" murmured Ichigo to the furry pink ball as it flew and landed on the top of Sulfus' head who looked up at him with an annoyed look

"Oi furry ball…don't you have a better place to land?" he complained

"Better place! Better place!" this made the devil roll his eyes, everyone in there laughed at this and the boy finally let Masha stay in there

"Discúlpeme?" said suddenly a voice which made everyone turn around to look at the person whose voice belonged to, there stood a woman with long light brown hair, dressed in a very formal way "Hola, mi nombre es María McGuire. Me gustaría ver , estoy aquí para hablar sobre la fiesta que voy a tocar, es posible que alguien le diga que llegué?"

But everyone remained shut, Ichigo and Lettuce didn't know what to say…"What should we do? She asked something…" murmured Ichigo

"Y-Yes, she is…"

"Eerr, I a-am…'una Ichigo!'"´

"You don't put 'una' in front of your name…" murmured nervous Lettuce

"Ichigo?" said the woman

"E-errr…Fresa! Ok?"

"Fresa!" exclaimed the woman, Lettuce started running inside the café

"I'm going to call someone!"

"WAIT, Lettuce!" exclaimed Ichigo desperate, the angels and devils didn't know what to do either

"S-Sulfus you don't know how to talk Spanish by any chance?" asked Raf, nervous

"M-Me? Why are you asking that to me?" complained the poor boy, but this time even Misha was on the blonde angel's side

"You are the only boy here! Try something!"

"You have got some nerve! I don't know how to speak Spanish that well!" said the boy, already becoming as desperate as his human

"Podría usted ir buscar para mí?" said the woman, everyone turned their attentions back to the woman, each one with a comical look on their faces since they didn't know what to do

"Uhhh…mira un toro!" exclaimed Ichigo

"Un toro? Qué significa eso?" asked the woman

"For the love of the Devil, Ichigo she didn't ask you to stay that there is a bull!" exclaimed Sulfus but he immediately covered his mouth when everyone turned their attentions to him, ohhh he shouldn't have said that..

"So you do know something!" exclaimed Misha

Sulfus shook his head frantically and in a very comic way "Nooooo! I understand nothing, niente!" but the devil just pushed him towards Ichigo and the woman

"Está aquí?"

"I u-uh…si?" tried the boy

"Usted entiende español?" asked the woman as she fully turned her attention to Sulfus who was already sweating without knowing what to say

"I uh…yo…yo entiendo un poco?"

"Oh gracias a Dios, estoy tan contenta!" said the woman now relieved, the raven haired boy had epic anime sweatdrops running down his face and head "Estoy buscando , él está aquí?"

"I…think she is looking for Ryou" said Sulfus to the girls behind him, that's when Keiichiro and Ryou approached them, Mint and Lettuce right behind them

"Hola, . Hemos estado esperando por usted" said Keiichiro and then pointed towards Ryou "É les Shirogane"

Ryou with a smile on his face approached her "Encantado de conocerla" he said as they shook hands

"Encantada de conocerlo, Ryou" said the woman

"His attitude is much different than before…" complained Ichigo, the girls giggled low

"Don't skip out cleaning" said Ryou to Ichigo and then turned his attention back to Mary, again with a smile on his face "Por favor, venga por aquí" and the three entered inside the café, Ichigo stayed outside with Mint and Lettuce, the red haired girl was fuming and red with anger, on the other hand the poor raven haired devil was trying to compose himself after that sad scene

"Never but never again ask me to do something like that!" he yelled all angered at his devil partners and angels "I'm the 'worst' devil of the entire class and I have got a reputation to keep!" Cabiria and Misha laughed

"Oh but it was so fun to see you trying to speak Spanish" said Misha, Sulfus had a huge urge to jump at her…the group then decided to return inside the café and once they opened the door they were surprised when they heard a beautiful melody coming from the center of the room, they looked and saw Mary playing the melody on a white piano that was there, they were so enchanted with the elegancy of the woman as she played…

"What a beautiful song!" exclaimed Lettuce

"Where did that piano come from?" said Ichigo

"Who cares" said Mint "Listen…"

"Yes, it's wonderful…" said the strawberry haired girl completely enchanted, the woman then stopped playing and everyone in the room clapped

"Bravo" said Keiichiro

"Muchas gracias" said Mary, the two boys then turned their attention to the group

"Ryou said he is going to run a party next week" explained Keiichiro "So he called for her to play at the party"

"Party?" said Ichigo

"Yes, we would like to thank you for helping out at the café" everyone gaped at this "We want it to be a gorgeous and elegant party, we have prepared wonderful dresses for you all" said Keiichiro "And this includes you six as well" he continued as he pointed toward Sulfus and Raf's groups

"W-We too?" said Raf, Keiichiro nodded

"Dresses?" exclaimed Ichigo

"Does that mean that Shirogane-san is going to be the host?" asked Lettuce enchanted, Ryou smiled and approached Mary, they shook hands

"Nos vemos en la fiesta" he said

"Nos vemos" said Mary as she stood up from the white seat and approached Ichigo

"Oh no there she comes! Noooo! I can't speak Spanish!" she exclaimed but Mary took Ichigo's hands in hers and smiled at her

"Ichigo, me gustaria mucho tocar el piano para niñas bonitas como usted" said Mary but everyone's stare was a blank stare

"She said that she would like to play the piano for pretty girls like you" all the girls in the room blushed slightly

"Adios" said Mary with a smile as she walked out the store

"She…" started Ichigo

"Has the charm of an adult" continued Lettuce

"Ryou is in love with her performance" said Keiichiro "He says he feels a pure spirit…I feel the same"

Later at school, the angels and devils were all reunited outside in the garden showing to the other four who hadn't been present at the café, the pretty dresses and outfits that Ryou and Keiichiro had prepared for them, well the girls were all enchanted with the dresses, of course Dolce, Urie and Kabale were jealous since they too wanted to go

"It's not fair! Such an elegant party and I can't go!" complained Dolce as she pouted, Raf smiled

"Calm down Dolce, maybe we can convince the teachers to let you go as well!"

"For real?" exclaimed her all happy, Raf giggled and nodded

"But wouldn't we have to…'ask permission' to the teachers to go as well?" asked Gabi

"I don't think so, if we say that our humans are going to be there, they have to let us go" said Misha

The two groups then separated and went to look out for Mitsuki and Hitomi to speak to them about the elegant party…

**With the angels…**

"Well…seeing things from that point of view, yes you do have got to go accompany your humans to that party" said Mitsuki as she put her hand on her chin "But I don't see reasons to let Urie and Dolce go as well…her humans won't be there"

"Oh please professor Mitsuki let us go too!" exclaimed Dolce as she put her hands together in pleading signal "It's going to be at night and I'm sure Zakuro won't need me for only single night, pleeeeeease and plus she went today to record a movie at Okinawa!"

"Mmm…I see…what about Urie?" said the teacher

"It's always the same routine with Pudding, professor Mitsuki, she is going to stay at home to take care of her five siblings, I don't think she will need me to take decisions! And it's only for one night, please!" begged the brown haired girl

Mitsuki crossed her arms over her chest and sighed "Alright, I will let you go…" the angels jumped around all happy which made the professor herself smile

**With the devils…**

"Of course you have got to go, if the other angels are going then you too have to go! I can't allow those angels to have fun while my devils have stay behind watching over their humans!" exclaimed Hitomi, the devils understood that as her way to say 'yes' and smiled happily

A week later, the night of the party had arrived, all the invited ones were inside the huge saloon where soft music played, people were talking, drinking, having fun…while the Mew Mews and the group of angels and devils were in a corner with Keiichiro waiting for Ryou

Ichigo had a long pink dress, the back of the dress was pretty long almost reaching the floor and tied by a huge pink lace, the front part was shorter which allowed to show a smaller dress underneath the pink one but it was white that reaching the beginning of her legs, on a side there was another lace but this time it was red with a white star in the middle, between her chest she had a lace like the last one, she wore short white gloves and her hair was caught in her usual pigtails only this time the tips were wavy

Mint had a dress split in two, the top part looked like some kind of shirt and the bottom part a simple skirt but if you looked well you could see it was all united, the top part was dark blue just like her hair color, she had her shoulders bare just like Ichigo but from the shirt to the back of her neck was tied a lace, the bottom part was light blue skirt that reached her knees. Her hair was caught in her usual round odangos but this time some of the hair from the odangos was coming out and wavy, those parts of her hair were decorated by two red laces

Lettuce had a long blue dress, sleeveless, her shoulders bare, white gloves, her green hair was released reaching her back and it was wavy, she didn't have her glasses due to be using contact lenses.

Raf wore a simple dress, it was celestial blue color, that reached her knees, around her waist was wrapped a black lace exactly like the black lace she wore to tie her hair in a low ponytail, her long blonde hair was now wavy instead of straight as usual, she wore long white gloves that reached her forearms and was wearing celestial blue high heels. Needless to say that Sulfus was completely amazed.

Urie wore a long yellow dress, simple, that covered her feet, since the top until the bottom the dress was covered with shining brilliants. She was wearing short yellow gloves and although you couldn't see she was wearing yellow high heels. Her brown hair was caught in a wavy and high ponytail.

On another hand, Dolce, had a short pink dress. The top part was somehow similar to Ichigo's when she transformed into Mew Ichigo only it was totally covered by brilliants, around her neck was a pink scarf, the bottom part of the dress was litter, with at last six layers of litters, around her waist was wrapped a light pink lace. Like her friends she was wearing pink high heels and white and pink gloves. Her hair was straight and freed which reached her back.

Miki's dress was a bit more complex than her friends' dresses, it was turquoise color, the top was sort of wrinkled and had a few brilliants scattered around, then it was long until it reached her feet, covering them. The dress then wrinkled a bit in several parts and was united on a side forming then three blue roses. Miki's hair was usually short and so she just decided to leave it free which reached her shoulders. She wore blue high heels and white gloves.

Cabiria wore a dark blue dress very short which mean it only reached the beginning of her thighs, it was littered on the bottom part and around her waist, just like Raf, she had a black lace which matched with her long black hair that now was wavy and caught in a high ponytail. She wore black high heels and black gloves.

Kabale, on the contrary of her friend, wore a long purple dress which was pretty simple and unlike most of the girls whose dresses were strapless, hers had straps. Her shoes didn't show due to being covered by the dress but just like Cabiria's they were black high heels, she too wore black gloves. Her hair was kept in its usual style.

Misha wore one of the most sensual dresses in that ball. Her dress was simple but really sensual, it had straps and the top part fell down her waist which was tied by a red lace, her chest was almost exposed and the dress reached the beginning of her thighs. The others all thought she had done this on purpose because this wasn't the dress Shirogane had given to her…the blue eye shadows she usually had as well as the tattoo on her right eye had disappeared. Her hair keep the same, reaching half of her shoulders and wavy. She wore red high heels and black gloves.

The boys were dressed formally as well, which mean with tuxedos. Sulfus was dressed exactly the same way he had dressed for the Masquerade Ball at the Welcome Party on Sunny College last Summer (this happened in the movie), which mean, his hair was caught in a low and short ponytail, the star tattoo on his left eye had disappeared and his formal suit was a white shirt covered by a black jacket and black pants.

Gas was dressed exactly the same way as his friend was, of course he had taken off his sunglasses, and his suit was black as well. Gabi was dressed with tuxedo too but unlike the devils his tuxedo was all white. Keiichiro was exactly like Gas and Sulfus. Everyone was still waiting for Ryou.

"What should I do? I'm starting to get nervous" murmured Ichigo

"Oh really?" said Mint pretty calm as she started walking towards a man and a woman that were talking to each other "Hello there" she said towards the man as she bowed a little, the man greeted her by holding her hand and kissing it

"I knew it, she is used to this type of parties" said Cabiria

"Oh! It's !" exclaimed Lettuce as she pointed towards the woman dressed in a swan shaped white dress playing piano

"How beautiful…!" said Ichigo

"Hey, so you all are here" said Ryou as he entered inside the room, everyone looked at him, he was dressed in a white and black formal tuxedo. The girls were all enchanted while the boys, except Keiichiro, pouted when they saw the girls blushing JUST at him…"It's a party, so enjoy yourselves"

The music started and the men started asking the women to dance with them…even Mint was already dancing with one of them!

"Wuaaahhh…this looks like a real dance party…"murmured Ichigo, her guardians sweatdropped at this and shook their heads

"It IS a real one" said Ryou

"Would you all care to join?" asked Keiichiro, everyone nodded and went to look for a pair, Keiichiro invited Lettuce while Ichigo was invited…well not invited…dragged by Ryou as all she did was complaining

"I can't!" she complained "I've only fork danced before at the PE Festival!" but Ryou still dragged her towards the dancing floor

"I'll teach you.." he murmured as he dragged her, Miki also had to drag Gas to the dancing floor to keep him away from the food…Gabi was about to invite Raf but Sulfus was ahead of him and invited her first

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, she smiled and took his hand, the two walked towards the dancing floor and started dancing really close to one another, both with a sweet smile on their lips, Sulfus could have sworn that he had seen a slight blush appear on his love's cheeks which only made him smile even more…just then Raf giggled and he gave her a confused look

"Is there something wrong?" he asked

Raf shook her head "No, it's not you, it's just…you should see what Ichigo is doing" said the girl as she looked by the shoulder of her love, he turned his head a bit and saw Ichigo jumping around only with one feet while Ryou tried to make her dance straight, with so much jumping she ended up stepping hard on the poor boy's feet

"Ouch.." murmured the raven haired devil as he tried to contain his laugh but then they saw that Ryou managed to make her dance straight. A few minutes later the dance was over, the pairs bowed a bit and let go of each other, then clapped as Mary stood up from the piano's seat and walked out the saloon. Ichigo also walked out towards the balcony saying she was tired and needed to catch some fresh air.

"I think I will go and catch some air too" said Raf as she walked towards the other balcony. Once there she leaned on the stone porch, feeling the wind playing slightly with her long blonde hair, she smiled and closed her eyes for a moment

"Hey" she heard a voice behind her, she turned her head a bit to see Sulfus leaning against the door that leaded towards the balcony, she turned fully around and so her back was now against the porch

"H-Hey" she murmured as he approached her

"Why did you come here?" he asked her, she looked away slightly as if she didn't want to look at him in the eyes

"I just needed to catch some air, this kind of parties leave me a bit tired that's all" she answered still without looking at him in the eyes, she put a bit of her hair behind her ear in signal of nervous, he approached her even more which only made her jitters grow

"I…want to give you something…" he murmured, right then she decided to look at him now out of curious, what could it be?

"And…what is it?" she asked, he approached his face from hers which only made her blush more and look away once again "Sulfus…"

"Close your eyes and turn around" he said, now she was extremely curious but she did as she was told to, she turned her back on him and closed her eyes, continuing to asking herself what was it he wanted to give her that it was so mysterious…then she felt something cold touching her warm skin, feeling this she opened her eyes "You can turn around now" he said and she did it, touching with the tip of her fingers the cold object, it was hanging down on her neck…it was a necklace! She took the necklace in her hand, it was a small golden necklace decorated with two hearts, on each heart was an initial…a 'S' and a 'R'…the initial of their names

"S-Sulfus…" she murmured moved, he smiled at her embarrassed

"It was something that I had been trying to give you but with all that has been happening lately I completely forgot…today when I was getting ready for the party I found it and thought it was a good time to give it to you…"

Raf smiled "It's beautiful…thank you…" Sulfus smiled and rested his forehead against hers, he approached his face from hers but then felt a hand rest upon his chest "Sulfus…stop…you know we can't do it…" she murmured sadly…

However he didn't give up and held her hand that was resting on his chest with his…"I know we can't do it…in our angelical or diabolic form…but that's not the case…" it was true, she had to admit it, they were both in their human form…nothing bad could happen…right? Feeling the pressure on his chest lighten and weaken a bit, he took advantage of it to again approach his face from hers and this time she didn't try to stop him…

"Awww just look, what a commoving scene!" exclaimed suddenly a voice which startled both lovers, they separated from each other and looked above them, there stood Kisshu floating above the palace's roof, he had a look of teasing on his amber eyes and the hands behind his head

"You!" exclaimed Sulfus as he put himself in front of Raf

"Let's do something entertaining for the party" both lovers widened their eyes before those threatening words, they didn't know what sort of thing he was planning and when they saw him opening his hand towards them, they startled even more…just then he moved the direction of his hand, moving above them…the two lovers followed the direction of the hand and saw that he was pointing towards…

"!" yelled Raf, trying to warn the woman standing at the garden but it was too late, Kisshu started laughing as from his hand came out waves, sending them towards the woman, in seconds the woman had been lifted from the ground and something purple came out of her, once out the woman fell unconscious on the floor, her skin had turned now into a greyish blue tone. The purple object that had come out of her flew towards Kisshu and he caught it, on his other hand was the red parasite-alien "What have you done to her?"

"If I combine a compatible person's Spirit and this, I can create something like this…" he approached the jellyfish from the crystal and just then he raised the parasite in the air, laughing "FUSION!" Raf and Sulfus had to cover their eyes due to the strong red light emitted from the parasite

"PIIIIIIAAAAAAANOOOOOOO!" they suddenly heard, they looked again above them and now next to the alien was standing a monster, it wasn't that big as the ones they had seen before but it was still big and scary…the monster looked like some kind of leopard-woman, blonde, purple eyes and dressed in a long red dress, around her neck hung the finger board of a piano

Kisshu looked behind him, he looked proud of his new creation "How is it? Isn't it great?"

"Oh my god, what have you done?" exclaimed Raf horrified

"Now, time to fight!" exclaimed the alien, the creature jumped towards the angel and the devil who barely had time to react to this, Sulfus just had time to grab Raf's hand and jump down the balcony, bring the angel together with him, barely avoiding the huge nails of the leopard. The height from the balcony to the floor was very high but they managed to get on the floor safely.

Inside the palace, Masha had felt the presence of the alien and the Chimera Animal and sent immediately the warning to the others, they all looked at each other and run out of the palace, finding Raf and Sulfus looking at the creature standing next to Kisshu who now was on the balcony

"He turned into a Chimera Animal!" exclaimed Raf

"What? How is that even possible?" said Mint

"Let's go girls, we have got to save !" said Ichigo, her two partners nodded

"And us too" said Misha, the others nodded as well

"Mew Mew Mint…"

"Mew Mew Lettuce…"

"Mew Mew Strawberry…"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mascots, reversal metamorphosis!" exclaimed the eternals, in seconds they were all transformed

"Hehe this is going to be really fun" exclaimed Kisshu as he put his hands on the railing porch and put his feet together with a funny and joking face "Crush them" he ordered and then "clapped" with his feet while his Chimera Animal jumped from the balcony towards his adversaries, they tried to avoid the attacks of the creatures but she was too fast

"Web Fly!" said Gabi as he tried to catch the Chimera Animal in the energy web but again she was too fast for them

"Sticker Fly!" exclaimed Miki trying to do the same as Gabi with her stickers, from her wings came out the yellow sticky substance that was thrown against the Chimera Animal, it got her on her back pawns but she was so strong that she easily escaped "She is too fast and strong!"

The Chimera Animal started trying to stab them and all they could do was try their best to avoid it "This is Deep Blue's will" said Kisshu still with the playful smile on his face "It's nothing personal"

"Deep Blue?" murmured Ichigo getting distracted for a few seconds which were enough time for the monster to hit her, making her fly a few feet away and fall on the floor, however Sulfus was fast enough to catch her from the floor before the Chimera attacked her once again, he picked her up bridal style and flew away from there

"Geez Ichigo, you are heavier than you look!" he complained

Ichigo blushed embarrassed and glared at him "Thank you for saving me but you don't need to insult me, ok?"

"Sorry I'm a devil, insults are my specialty" he said as he put her on the floor

"That Chimera Animal is different from the others" said Ichigo ignoring then the comment from her guardian devil, Mint tried to attack the monster with her Mint Echo but she quickly avoided that, Lettuce did the same but again the monster dodged. Then the Chimera stood in midair and started playing her piano, her purple eyes became red

"Pianooo" pink musical notes shaped lights surrounded her creating a very strong wind, one by one the adversaries of the alien fell on the floor, the more the monster played, the stronger the wind became, everyone in there fell on their knees without any strength to go on

"I can't breathe…" murmured Mint as she tried to breath

From the balcony Ryou and Keiichiro watched the scene worried "No, it's power is more than we excepted" murmured Ryou

"What should we do Ryou?" the boy didn't answer but suddenly looked at his side and saw three speakers

"Keiichiro! Use the intercom and play her music at max volume!" Keiichiro obeyed immediately while Ryou jumped down the balcony, he run towards the fallen group and stood in front of them so he would be hit by most of the wind instead of them

"Shirogane!" called the Mew Mews

"I can't believe you would use a Spirit of a human…who can play such a beautiful melody as a weapon! Listen to this sound of a pure Spirit!" Mary's melody was now playing, spreading through the air coming from the speakers

The monster started reacting to the melody and the wind became weaker "What?" exclaimed Kisshu shocked with the situation, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"The wind has stopped!" exclaimed Dolce and Ryou fell on his knees, feeling weak

"Just as I thought…that thing is still unstable" murmured the boy as they saw the monster running around trying to come back to its senses "Now, Mew Ichigo!" he ordered

"Yes!" exclaimed the girl, she summoned her Strawberry Bell and attacked "Ribbon…Strawberry Check!" the lights surrounded the monster who immediately disappeared, becoming divided once again into two parts, Mary's spirit and the alien parasite, this last one was devoured by Masha while Ichigo caught the crystal in her hands, she immediately run towards Mary's fallen body and returned it back to her, her skin became normal once again. Just then everyone looked up and stared intensely at Kisshu who was still floating watching over the scene…he chuckled and shrugged

"I don't know what you're thinking but we won't let you have it your way!" exclaimed Ichigo

"Heh, there's going to be plenty of time to play more" he said in an unbothered tone "I'll come to play again!" just then he disappeared in his usual vortex. Everyone returned to their human forms and Ichigo woke up Mary, she slowly recovered her consciousness

"You are awake" she said happy

"Ichigo…que pasó?" asked the woman but everyone just smiled seeing the woman was fine

"Are you all alright?" asked Keiichiro as he approached running together with Ryou, this last one helped the lady stand up from the ground, Mary then turned around to face Ichigo and smiled

"Usted me salvo la vida, Ichigo" she said

"I-It's was nothing…" she murmured embarrassed, everyone laughed at her reaction. Raf stared with her celestial blue orbs at the round moon in the starry night sky, she touched with her fingertips the necklace Sulfus had given to her that night and smiled, promising to herself to use it always from now on…

TBC…

**Kisshu: Well..it was really romantic but…I TOO WANT THOSE MOMENTS WITH MY KONEKO-CHAN! *cries***

**Mika Ikisatashi: *hugs him* there, there my pretty alien, you will get them when the time comes but until then I'm afraid you will have to play as the bad guy, don't worry I will try to not make you suffer so much like you did in the anime!**

**Kisshu: Really..?**

**Mika Ikisatashi: yup!**

**Kisshu: YAY! I love you forever! *happy smile and hugs me* and I will love you guys forever too if you leave a review on this chapter! I will give you a kiss!**

**Mika Ikisatashi: And Sulfus will too!**

**Sulfus: I WHAT? I only kiss my angel and nobody else!**

**Raf: *blushes***

**Sulfus: *notices what he just said and blushes embarrassed* I mean…j-just leave a review!**


	7. Monkey Business

**Mika Ikisatashi: And a new chapter is here, this time is based on episode 7 of Tokyo Mew Mew, when they find little Pudding :3 enjoy!**

**Raf: Mika Ikisatashi doesn't own Angel's Friends**

**Ichigo: or Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Mika Ikisatashi: Where did the boys go?**

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 6 – Monkey Business**

It was another hot day in Tokyo, another day where the teens Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce found themselves working hard at the Café Mew Mew, or at least some of them were working…, another day where the guardian angels and devils found themselves at the same café watching over their humans' actions, some were bored, others found ways to have fun.

Ichigo sighed as she swept the outside of the café; she was so tired of having to work at that café! And plus! Having to handle too many things at the same time! Ryou's orders and rudeness, having her salary cut every time she was late even if it was just for 5 minutes, having to watch Mint drinking her tea and eating small biscuits totally relaxed while she, herself, had to work hard and then…having to handle the jokes about herself coming from her own guardian devil, Sulfus…

"Why me…" she complained "What have I done to deserve this…" she keep as she swept back and forth the entrance's floor with some rage

"Oh Momomiya-san!" someone called, Ichigo turned her head and faced her school crush, Aoyama Masaya

"Aoyama-kun!" she said as her expression changed from angered and bored to in love and happy "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the kendo training, and you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I work here _part-time_" she answered as she pointed towards the café

"I see" said the boy, just then a new voice joined the conversation and appeared to be coming from the café's entrance

"Yo! Kitty Slave!" Ichigo became once again all angered as she immediately recognized that voice, it was her guardian devil's voice, trying to stay came due to Aoyama's presence, the red haired girl slowly turned to the café entrance's to see Sulfus, who was drinking what appeared to be some juice, together with Rad walking towards them, she saw the blonde haired girl scolding her partner due to having called their human 'Kitty Slave' and hit him slightly on the back of his head

"What…do…you…want…" murmured Ichigo still trying to stay calm and to not show Aoyama how mad she was at the moment, she unloaded her anger on the broom she held in her hand, holding it so tightly that her knuckles turned white and she also had a fake big smile on her face, so fake that it could scare any child that saw it!

"Ryou wants you to go shopping a few things so Akasaka can make some new cakes" said Sulfus

"WHAT?" she yelled but quickly lowered down her voice tone "He knows perfectly well that I'm busy sweeping the floor, why doesn't he send Mint instead, she is the one who is sitting down on a chair drinking tea!" the devil however just shrugged and keep drinking his juice all relaxed, Raf sighd and shook her head before handing the shopping list to the red haired girl

"If you want, I can go with you" said the blonde, Ichigo opened the list and shook her head slightly

"No, that's alright, I think I can handle it myself"

"Momomiya-san?" she heard again Aoyama calling her which startled her a bit, she had completely forgotten he was still there

"Y-Yes! Aoyama-kun?"

"Who are they? Are they your friends?" asked the boy, Ichigo's face changed to a horrified one as she started making up dramatic stories in her mind

'_If I tell him yes then he might think that Sulfus is some kind of competition and wants to be my boyfriend! No, I can't let that happen! He must see that my heart only belongs to him and nobody else!'_thought the girl "N-No! Sulfus is…um…hum…a….um…ah! He is my cousin!"

_**Tokyo Mew Mew OST – Uwaa Chikoku Suru** (_really listen to this background music for this scene, I think it fits perfectly XD)

Listening to what she had just said, Sulfus chocked on his drink, and to make the situation worse the drink had gas, which caused the boy to start coughing, seeing the despair of her partner Raf tried to calm him down by patting him slightly on his back while all Ichigo did was simply laugh nervously and scratch the back of her head

"Hum…is he alright?" asked Masaya as he too saw the raven haired boy's despair

"H-He is just fine, h-he just chocked a little on his drink" said Raf in a half nervous tone as she keep patting Sulfus' back, little by little the boy recovered, though his face a bit red from all the coughing

"I didn't know you had any cousins, Momomiya-san" said Masaya, Ichigo sweatdropped

"H-He…he is a veeeeeery distant cousin!"

"He had…a very strange name for someone who is Japanese…" murmured the boy to the red haired girl, however Sulfus heard him and glared at him, he was really close to answer him with arrogance but Raf held him back before he could do anything

"He…he is…" he stuttered

"I'm from Italy…" murmured Sulfus, now bad humored, Masaya turned his attention to him and smiled sweetly which almost gave the dark haired boy will to throw up with so much sweetness…

"Ah I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm-"

Sulfus interrupted him "Aoyama Masaya yes…I have heard about you…" he gave a slight look at Ichigo "…lots of times…"

Masaya sweated at his aggressive tone "Well…Momomiya-san…I have got to go before I'm late for the training, I see you at school" and he left, Ichigo waved at him until he had disappeared from her point of view, then she turned back to Sulfus with a angered look, the boy however remained pretty calm

"Look here! How dare you talk like that to Aoyama-kun?" scolded the girl "Do you know who he is? He is-!"

"The smarter, athletic and popular boy from your school, yes sweetheart I already know that by heart, you keep repeating that every five minutes, every hour" said the boy "And you…what has gone through your head to tell him that I am your COUSIN?"

"I-It's just…if I told him that you were my friend then he might think that you wanted something more than friendship with me! And my heart only belongs to him!" said Ichigo in a very desperate tone, Sulfus felt the urge to slap his own forehead and sweatdropped…

"I swear by the Devil's soul that I never thought I would have such a crazy human like you" and with that he returned back inside the café, Raf sighed

"Let him be, he is sometimes like that" said the blonde haired girl "Now you better go change clothes and go shopping before Ryou also gets mad at you" Ichigo sighed and she and her guardian angel returned inside the café. Once in there, Ichigo changed clothes, grabbed the list and money and went to shop, accompanying her was Masha.

About an hour later the girl was on her way back, holding three heavy shopping bags on her hands "Why do I end up with so much stuff when I go shopping alone?" she complained "Maybe I should have accepted Raf's proposal to help me out"

"Why? Why?" repeated Masha

"It's heavy…I can't hold…" PUM she fell on the floor, Ichigo crossed her arms and put a angered look as she stared at the fallen shopping bags in front of her "This is what happens when they make me do everything! Right Masha? Don't you think so too?"

"Don't you think so? Don't you think so?" repeated the small robot

Ichigo sweated "Do you understand what I'm saying…?" that's when she noticed the park standing right next to her, this park had a big font in the middle "How nice…hum…they are going to make me work even I go back, so it's okay to take a break now, right?"

"Right? Right?" repeated again the robot, Ichigo smiled, grabbed the shopping bags and walked towards one of the benches standing near the font, she sat down and let the soft breeze play with her hair, she stretched and let herself slid down the bench slightly

"I now understand how it feels to run a business…" murmured the girl, feeling relaxed "The park is so…won-der-ful" the breeze played once again with her hair "The wind…feels so good…" just then she heard clapping not too far away from her, she opened her eyes curious and saw a group of people clapping for a little girl whose hair was short and blonde and her eyes were brown, she was dressed in an orange shirt and shorts as well brown shoes, all of those clothes were Chinese like instead of Japanese, the girl was doing stunts which seemed to delight the audience

To the red haired girl's surprised, she saw that floating above that crowd of people were standing a boy and a girl, who Ichigo recognized to be Urie and Gas, two friends of the angels and devils group "Either they are the guardian angel and devil of one of the people in the crowd or they are the girl's"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" said the girl happy as she placed a silk hat in front of the people and they would throw a couple of coins inside it

"Oh? A child performance?" murmured Ichigo "I wonder if she is an elementary student"

"Hello!" said suddenly the very same blonde girl popping out of the bushes that were standing behind the bench Ichigo was standing, she was startled by this

"Ah! You scared me!"

"I'll perform an act, so watch" said the girl

"Um…I…" the girl jumped in front of Ichigo and bowed a little

"And now…" she started dancing "gather around and come watch!" she jumped in the air and landed on the top of a huge ball with her hands, the ball rolled forward and the girl hanging upside down guided it easily wherever she wanted to "I'll start by riding this ball" Ichigo clapped

"I'll rotate plates now!" she exclaimed as she rotated plates with tiny iron sticks, holding them with her head, hands and right feet, Ichigo seemed delighted with the little girl's ability "A plucky act now!"

The girl entertained Ichigo for a long time with many and different performances like fire-breathing, roll a ball on the top of an umbrella, standing on the top of small woodened benches that were completely in free fall and just supported by a woodened board and a ball standing under the board, the final act was being spitted out of a cannon. At the end Ichigo clapped happily as the girl bowed before her once again

"How was it?" asked the blonde haired girl

"It was amazing!" said Ichigo

"Really?"

The red haired girl stood up and picked up the shopping bags "Yep!" then she started walking outside the park but suddenly the same little girl stood in front of her, holding her hand out

"Then please give me a tip!" Ichigo widened her eyes surprised while the girl started running around her while repeating the word 'Tip' tons and tons of times

"I can't really…" murmured Ichigo but the little girl just wouldn't shut up, she just did it when Ichigo finally gave in and held out her closed fist

"Thank you very much!" said the girl as she once again held out her hands; Ichigo let her "tip" fall on her hands…the girl was happy as she thought that what had fallen on her hands had been a few coins but when she looked at the tip…it was nothing more, nothing less than a few candies…as soon as she saw this the girl started running after Ichigo, who by now was trying to sneak out of there as fast as she could, and grabbed her shirt "Waaaaait…!"

"Sorry, I have money troubles as well!" exclaimed the girl, with so many struggling back and forth the little girl ended up falling with her face on the floor…then she crawled towards Ichigo and when she raised her face, her eyes were full of tears

"I did that with all my heart…Pudding's act was bad. Only if Pudding did it better…" she started "crying"

"Uh oh…" murmured Urie as she scratched the back of her head and sweatdropped while all Gas did was laugh happily

"That's what I call a good emotional blackmail!"

People who were walking by that zone stopped what they were doing and stayed there staring at the two girls confused, seeing all those people approaching and staring at them, Ichigo started to get nervous "You don't need to get that depressed…"

"Then…" murmured the girl "I will show you my best trick!" said the girl as she raised on her hands what looked like a silk hat "A shark will come out of this silk hat…byuuuuu" with a small explosion a shark came really out of the hat, standing right in front of Ichigo, who obviously scared let go of the shopping bags but the worst…was that even her cat ears and tail appeared!

The shark ended up grabbing hold of ebony tail and the people around them clapped happily "Oh, you should've said something if you can perform an act, too. Those ears and tail are well made!" Ichigo sighed as Pudding made the shark disappear and touched the tail of the girl "How does this thing work?" she pulled on the tail

"Huh? I can't take it off…" she murmured as she pulled harder while made the red haired girl meowl in pain, then she jumped towards the ears and did the same she was doing with the tail "They are warm! Are these…?" hearing this Ichigo jumped out of the girl's grip and immediately covered her mouth

"We will now end our performances for today!" she exclaimed, talking to the people standing around them, trying to make them leave quickly "Byyyyyyeeeee!" and she run out of there with the young girl under her arm, Urie and Gas followed them

"Gods what a mess…if she discovers the secret, it can put all of us in risk!" murmured Urie, they found the two girls hidden under a bridge, Ichigo was still covering the girl's mouth

"There's a reason for this…please, don't shout" begged the red haired girl, Pudding nodded happily "Do you understand?" again she nodded "Really?" once again the blonde girl nodded "For real?" and once again she nodded, after a few moments of silence Ichigo sighed and let the girl go…what she wasn't excepting was…

"They're REAL!" screamed Pudding as she started jumping around the strawberry haired girl who was trying once again to keep her shut "The ears are real! It's a cat's! It's a cat's!" she yelled "That's so cool! Pudding want ears like those too!"

"Uh oh, this is getting bad…" murmured Urie as she landed in front of the girls with Gas, once again they didn't except this reaction from the little girl…Ichigo had pretended to not have seen him so she wouldn't blow up the cover but…when Pudding turned her head to them, she smiled

"Oh my gosh! You can really fly! There are no ropes holding you! Those wings, ring and pointy things on your heads are real too!" Gas and Urie, both widened their eyes as well as Ichigo, none of them had excepted the little girl to be able to see the eternals too!

"Oh no…" murmured the brown haired angel as she raised in the air together with Gas right in the moment Pudding had jumped in the hair to catch them "She can see us too? How is that possible?"

"It is possible if she is-" started saying the devil only to be interrupted by his rival

"No…that just can't be, she is just a little girl!" said Urie "But anyway…we should go and discuss this with the others"

"For once in my life, I agree!" and with that they left, flying towards the café

"Hey wait! Pudding wants you to teach her how to fly like that!" but they were already far away, so the girl turned around to Ichigo, who took the chance that the girl was distracted with her guardians to try and escape from there…however she was caught "Onee-chan! Wait! Teach Pudding how to get ears and tail like those you have!"

Needless to be said that after some more struggling Pudding ended up taking Ichigo back to the park, nobody was there now "So what should I do? Bunny Hopping? Bungee Jumping?"

"I can't really teach…" murmured Ichigo but the girl ignored what she said and keep insisting for her to "teach" her how to get cat ears, the red haired girl didn't have a choice but make up something "…Um do 10 laps around the park while riding a ball!"

"That's an easy task! I'll do it right away!" and with that she jumped on the ball and disappeared from the mew's point of view

"She's gone…" she murmured "Then…" on tiptoes she grabbed her shopping bags, always looking around to make sure the girl wouldn't appear in front of her once again, then as fast as she could she run outside the park

As this happened, in the alien dimension, the mysterious voice that had spoken on the day of the party echoed once again through the dimension

"Kisshu…" it called "Where are you, Kisshu?"

"Here" he answered "Master Deep Blue, I'm here…" the figure of the bowing teenage alien boy slowly appeared in the middle of the green mist

"Report the result of the Chimera Animal fusion with a human" it ordered

"Yes" he slowly stood up from the ground as in the ceiling started appearing various scenes of the battle of his Chimera with the mew mews, angels and devils "After analyzing the data of the battle of the prototype…it has many unstable elements so far…but there is no problem" he continued

"Which means…?"

"Yes, I have begun searching for a compatible match" he raised his eyes when the image of Mew Ichigo appeared on the ceiling "I will defeat them using its power"

Ichigo run, run and run until she finally was able to reach again the bridge she had been before, she looked behind her and saw no trace of the little girl, then sighed of relief "Phew…I hope I'm safe now"

"Ichigo!" she heard someone call her, she looked around and saw nobody but then it occurred to her to look up, there were standing Raf and Sulfus flying right above her head, they landed in front of her "Urie and Gas told us what happened and we thought it was the best to come look for you before things turned out worse"

Ichigo sighed "I think I was able to outrun her but she saw my ears and tail and for some reason she was able to see your friends in their eternal form as well"

"Yes they told us all of that and Gas keeps insisting in the idea that she might be the fourth member of your group" said Sulfus "However Urie refuses to believe it due to she be too young to be one of you…and I must say I agree with her this time, why would a ten year old little girl be chosen to hunt down aliens…"

"We will discuss this better once we return to the café, it's better we get going right now or that girl will find us soon again" said Ichigo, Raf nodded while Sulfus remained silent as his eyes moved towards another direction, he was no longer staring at the girls standing with him but staring at something BEHIND them, the two girls seemed to noticed that "Uh…Sulfus? Did you hear me?"

"Too late, strawberry" murmured the boy which let both the girls confused, he then raised a finger and pointed at the direction he was looking at, they followed his finger and widened their eyes once they saw who was standing a few feet away from them…there was nobody else than Pudding herself, she looked really angry and was panting from having done all those laps around the park and plus run around looking for her "teacher"

"I found you!" she said as she pointed at Ichigo, the red haired girl screamed in surprise but then the hazel eyes of the young girl moved towards the angel and the devil standing there "There is more of you!"

"She really can see us!" exclaimed Raf

"Looks like she does!" exclaimed Sulfus

But the young girl soon lost her attention for the devil and the angel, her eyes returned to look at Ichigo, she pointed again at her "You said that you would make Pudding your pupil! Why did you run away from me?" Ichigo tried to sneak away but the young girl followed every movement she made

"I-In a situation like this…" murmured the red haired girl…she then pointed at the sky and exclaimed "IT'S A FLYING HUGE RADISH!" and with that said she grabbed on the radishes she had in her shopping bag and threw it in the air

Pudding looked at the sky and saw the radish in the air and spinning around "Really?" but soon the vegetable fell into the hands of the little one "It's just a normal radish…it's not a huge radish"

"You two take this!" exclaimed Ichigo as she threw desperately the shopping bags into the arms of her guardians and run away

"W-Wait Ichigo!" complained Sulfus but she was already far away, the young blonde girl followed her quickly

"Wait!" called the little one, the two guardians were left behind with the shopping bags in their arms, they looked at each other puzzled and then at the shopping and again at each other, they didn't see another solution but return to the café, they knew sooner or later Ichigo would be back there, there was really nothing they could do at the moment…

About a good half an hour Ichigo finally returned to the Café Mew Mew…and without the girl following her "I'm back!"

"Took you enough" said Sulfus

"I'm sorry about what happened back there but I really had no choice" said the red haired girl

"What happened to the little girl?" asked Raf

"I got rid of her" answered the strawberry mew mew in a happy tone which let the blonde girl puzzled, she didn't really understand what she meant by that

"You sure took your time" said Mint as she approached them with Ryou "I heard…a child saw your cat ears, right?"

"You were careless" said Ryou

"It wasn't her fault Ryou! She was caught by surprise!" complained Raf, acting in defense of her human

"It's true! She is weird! She keep asking me how to get cat ears, she did everything for her performances" said the red haired girl

"There must be some circumstance for a small child to do that" murmured Mint, first Ichigo looked surprised by those words but then her face changed to sort of depressed "Is there something wrong?"

"No..it's nothing…" murmured the red haired girl but her depressed tone didn't go unnoticed, specially by her guardians, they understood immediately that something was wrong and that the words of Mint had somehow got in her…made her remember something…

On the next day Ichigo spent most of the day half depressed, she couldn't stop thinking about the little girl and what she had told her…she felt frustrated with herself…

"_You are not normal!" yelled Ichigo at the little girl "Why do you want cat ears that bad? To make money out of it? A normal elementary student won't do that!" the young girl let the handkerchief she had in her hand fall upon the bench she was standing_

"_Can't you tell that I'm annoyed? Do you think I have these because I want them? Give me a break!" she keep screaming "Got it?" she turned her back on her "Don't follow me anymore" and she started walking away from the girl, Pudding picked up the handkerchief and tried to hand it back to her_

"_Onee-chan!" she called_

"_Don't follow me!" she yelled_

"Ichigo!" she heard a voice calling her, she raised her head and got out of her thoughts, remembering now that she was still in the terrace of the school, she looked and saw Raf and Sulfus right in front of her

"What are you thinking about? We have been trying to talk to you for hours" said the devil

"I'm sorry…I was just thinking about a few things…" she said as she turned her back on them, they landed on the terrace's floor and stood again in front of her

"About the girl?" asked Raf, Ichigo looked at her

"Did you…"

"No, I didn't read your mind with Think Fly but your expression says everything, plus you have been with that look ever since you talked with Mint, yesterday, about Pudding" said Raf

"Oh…"

The blonde girl sighed "What exactly happened between you two?"

"Well I….told her a few things that I…shouldn't have…" murmured the red haired girl, Raf looked annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest while Sulfus didn't look bothered at all, he just shrugged and put his arms behind his head

"Well I'm sure she was asking for it…she looked annoying" said the boy; Raf glared at him "What?" but the girl didn't even answer him

"If you regret what you have told her, then go look for her and tell her you are sorry" said the blonde girl

"For what? So that kid will again follow her around asking her about the cat ears? Plus she will be following us too because we fly! Don't you forget that she saw us!" exclaimed the devil "She should just stay where she is, that girl will end up forgetting about her, Ichigo will do the same"

"I don't-" but the red haired girl interrupted the discussion between the two

"Guys, guys, please don't discuss, I understand that it's your mission to take me to the paths it's better for you but I've already made up my decision about this subject" and with that she turned her back on them and walked to the next lesson she was going to have

When all the classes were over it was already sunset and Ichigo run out of the school, followed always by the two of her guardians "Geez, why do I get remedial lessons on a day like this?" she complained as she keep running towards the park

Meanwhile at the same place, Pudding was still practicing on her huge ball but she looked a bit unfocused due to her keeping falling from the ball, between the bushes near the tree Urie and Gas were watching over her, they had decided to hide so the girl wouldn't see them and wouldn't have the same reaction she had on the other day, now that they knew she could see them…

"I keep saying that she is one of the mews" said Gas

"Gas, we are with her 24/7 and I, at last, haven't seen any strange mark on her body!" said Urie

"This hurts…na no da…" murmured Pudding after another fall from the ball "Why aren't cat ears growing?" she murmured as she touched the top of her head only to not feel anything different "But I'm not going to lose just yet!" just then she remembered what Ichigo had told her…_' Do you think I have these because I want them?' _"Why…na no da? Cat ears are cool…"

"Yo!" this sudden voice caught the attention of Urie and Gas, both looked at the sky and saw nobody else than Kisshu landing a few feet away behind Pudding

"Oh no, not him!" said Urie

"So you want to become a cat?" he asked looking at Pudding

"W-Who are you na no da?" asked Pudding

"I'm…an angel" answered the alien as he smirked, Gas hearing this started laughing low while Urie just frowned

"That's a lie na no da! An angel doesn't have an ugly face like that!" Kisshu sweatdropped and frowned as he heard this, did this little brat just called him ugly?

"How cruel" he said "To think I fell from the clouds to make your wish come true…oh wait, I think you call those 'Fallen Angels'"

"Go away! Pudding doesn't want to talk to you!"

"I can't do that" he said as he raised his hand towards her "I have business with you"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Urie, running out of her hideout and standing now in front of Pudding, it didn't took too much time for Gas to do the same "Don't you dare touch her"

"Oh stay out of my way you little flying bugs" and he shot a gust of wind towards them which sent them back to the place they had come, they hit against a tree, Pudding looked at them scared

"Flying onee-chan! Flying onii-chan!" she tried to run towards them but Kisshu raised her in the air with some kind of telepathic power as his hand started shining a purple color

"No, no little one…I'm going to make your dream come true" he murmured maliciously…in that moment Ichigo, Raf and Sulfus arrived at the park

"I wonder if that girl's here…" murmured Ichigo, she looked around and saw her "Ah! There she is!" just then she heard the girl screaming in pain and that's when Masha appeared next to her and gave the alarm

"Alien!" the three of them looked better and realized that it was Kisshu attacking Pudding, he was sending the same waves he had sent to on the party's night through his hand, then Raf and Sulfus spotted Urie and Gas fallen on the ground

"Kisshu!" exclaimed Ichigo, now she was REALLY mad, she took out of her pocket her golden pendant "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

She transformed into Mew Ichigo and grabbed the nearest thing she had, which was Pudding's giant beach ball, she held it and threw it towards the alien as hard as she could "Stop right there!" and the ball hit right on the alien's face, he lost his concentration on the girl and she fell on the floor, Raf and Sulfus helped their partners get up and then joined Mew Ichigo who now was standing in front of the blonde girl

The little girl looked around her, staring at the five members standing near her "It's you!" she exclaimed happily

"Kisshu, just what do you think you are doing to a harmless child?" exclaimed Ichigo "I won't let such a thing pass by! For the future of Earth, I'll serve, nya!"

"Do you really need to say that every time you fight…?" murmured Sulfus as he rolled his eyes, Ichigo blushed embarrassed

"S-Shut up!" she complained

"Oh, so you came to see me this time, honey?" said Kisshu in his usual provocative tone

"I didn't want to see you!" she screamed now even more red

"Well, I can play with you anytime I want" he keep going "Give me that girl" he ordered

"We'll never do it!" exclaimed Urie

"Only a few Spirits can become Chimera Animals" he said "Especially those who are pure!" and with that he jumped towards the six standing in front of him

"Disperse!" exclaimed Sulfus as he by pure instinct grabbed Pudding by her waist, put her under his arm and started running as fast as he could away from the alien, completely forgetting at the moment that he could fly too, all of them had dispersed into various directions but obviously Kisshu had followed the direction Sulfus had taken for he had the child he wanted

"I knew all of you were special!" exclaimed the blonde girl happy, ignoring the fact that at the moment she as in great danger

"Shut up kid!" complained the dark haired devil

"I won't let you escape!" exclaimed Kisshu as he made appear in his hands many alien-parasites and threw them toward the devil and the blonde girl, Sulfus tried to avoid the bombs the best he could but look at the bombs and the way he was running at the same time was a bit hard

"Hey! I said to disperse but not to stop attacking him!" complained the devil with his partners

"Onii-chan over there!" exclaimed Pudding which made Sulfus turn his attention back to what was in front of him, to his relief there stood the other two mew mews together with his other partners

"What took you so long?"

"Ribbon…MINT ECHO!" Mint fired her arrow towards Kisshu, he abruptly stopped his fly and got out of the way before it hit him while the raven haired devil just had time to jump in the air, ending up to be caught by one the waves the arrow had sent after it had exploded

The poor devil fell with his face on the floor after having done a few flip-flaps, he landed at the feet of his partners with his face locked with the floor, Pudding freed herself from his arms and giggled happily

"This was so fun! Let's repeat!" said the girl, Sulfus raised his face, that was covered with mud, and glared at the girl standing in front of him

"Shut. Up. Pest…"

"Can we know what exactly are you doing laying on the floor?" asked Misha in an ironic tone, Sulfus frowned

"Oh nothing, the floor just suddenly seemed very interesting to me and I gained some will to kiss it! What the hell do you think idiot?" he exclaimed in a very ironic tone as he stood up from the floor, the other four joined the team and all of them turned to Kisshu

"Well…well..we have enough people to start a party here, however I too need an ally don't you think?" said Kisshu in his usual playful tone "In that case I'm going to give up on her Spirit and use the one I found yesterday" he said as he took out from his pocket the Spirit he had captured yesterday night "FUSION!"

From that fusion came out what looked like a lizard-woman, it was green and had samba clothes dressed "Ssssssambaaaaa" said the creature as it shook the maracas on its hands "Samba, samba, samba, samba…"

"What is that?" exclaimed Ichigo horrified with the thing standing in front of them

"A lizard?" murmured Raf

"Uh…a lizard that dances and says nothing more than 'Samba'?" continued Sulfus

"I HATE LIZARDS!" screamed Ichigo as she shook her head frenetically

"Shut up and let's go" said Mint as she started running towards the Chimera, the others soon followed after her while Lettuce was told to stay behind and take care of Pudding

They started by first trying to kick the Animal as fast as they could but the lizard swiftly avoided their attacks and then attacked back by hitting them with its tail which took them all down

"Just you wait…Inflame!" exclaimed Raf, activating then her power of the blue flame but the Chimera jumped back

"Samba!" it shouted as it sent a wave of energy with its maracas, the wave was so strong that once Raf was hit by them she was thrown against the floor hard

"Raf!" exclaimed Sulfus when he saw his love being thrown to the floor, his expression changed from worried to anger as he glared at the Chimera Animal "Fire Fly!" he tried to attack the monster but it simply did the same it had done with Raf a few moments ago, all the others who tried to attack after the devil had the same destiny, they were either hit by the waves or by its tail, that looked more like a whip

"It's dangerous, stay here!" ordered Lettuce as she keep trying to make Pudding remain behind but the little girl wanted to go after the Chimera

"Samba!" the Chimera attacked the fallen group again with the maracas, they quickly stood up and tried to avoid the thunders as fast as they could

"Onee-chans, Onii-chans!" exclaimed Pudding but Lettuce was still holding her

"You can't!" another blow sent the fighters against the trees really hard, so hard that they couldn't breathe for a few moments

"Samba, samba…next is Charring Samba" said the Chimera as it danced in front of the fallen fighters, seeing this Pudding got tired of being left behind and managing to get rid of Lettuce's grip, she run towards the others "SAMBA!" the Chimera was about to attack them again when Pudding stood in front of them with her arms opened

"Pudding don't!" exclaimed Urie but the attack had been launched against all of them and when it hit them there was a big explosion…however when the fire and smoke disappeared, standing in front of them as a barrier was a huge rock wall…

"S-Samba?"

Pudding was still in the same position "What…is this stone…?" murmured Ichigo surprised just like all the others

"Is this heaven?" murmured Pudding

"Pudding…your ears…" murmured Urie when she noticed how pointy the ears of her human now had become, Pudding slowly opened her eyes and touched them

"I have got ears!" she exclaimed happily as she turned to face them "I did it! I have got cat ears too!"

"Those aren't cat ears…" murmured Sulfus

"Yes, you are right, they aren't…" murmured Ichigo

"Eh? Really?" said Pudding, just then above them all Masha shone as he opened his mouth, from it fell out a golden pendant just like the other Mew Mews had

"Yes! I knew it!" said Gas

"She is…the fourth…?" murmured Mint

"Mew Pudding…" murmured Ichigo

The pendant fell upon Pudding's hands and her reaction was immediately "MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

The young girl shone a bright yellow light and when it disappeared she was now wearing a yellow outfit and had brown ears and tail of a monkey, Kisshu was floating above them with his arms crossed over his chest watching over the scene "I see…what an interesting kitten"

"I'm not a kitten, I'm a little monkey!" exclaimed Pudding

"Shut up" said Kisshu "Samba, crush her first!" he ordered and immediately the monster started running towards the young Pudding, Urie tried to go and help her but soon they all saw how easily the little girl was taking care of the monster. She jumped over the Chimera, this one looked around confused as she started appearing in every place which let the creature confused

"Those aren't going to hit me!" when it finally thought it had caught her, it saw she was gone once again, she was now standing above her twirling in the air as she summoned her weapon "I'm here!" she exclaimed "Pudding Ring!" a small yellow tambourine appeared on her hands as she played it a couple of times "Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno!" the Chimera Animal was caught inside a huge pudding and couldn't a single muscle

"Mew Ichigo!" exclaimed Mew Pudding, Mew Ichigo nodded and summoned her Strawberry Bell

"Ribbon…Strawberry Check!" the lights evolved the Chimera and this one disappeared, separating once again between the Spirit and the red alien-parasite. Masha swallowed the parasite and caught the crystal

"Nice" murmured Kisshu, everyone looked up at him "I was pretty confident with today's Chimera Animal you know? Oh well…" he started disappearing in his usual vortex "I'll come again!"

"Don't ever come again!" exclaimed Mew Ichigo, the she turned to Masha "Masha, can you return that Spirit to the original person?"

"Leave it to me! Leave it to me!" and he left

On the next day, Pudding was introduced as the new Mew Mew and the new waitress on the café, her uniform was just like her partner's only it was yellow and orange

"I'm happy!" exclaimed the young girl "This time, my workload should get less now…" she said as she run around everyone "I'm going to ride a ball! I'm going to spin it more than usual!" but then she fell, breaking all the dishes she had been spinning on her hands

Ichigo just smiled and giggled as she watched the others all running after Pudding "And now I'm going to spit fire!"

"Come back here you little pest!" exclaimed Sulfus

"Pudding stop that!" yelled Mint

TBC…

**Mika Ikisatashi: And another chapter has ended, what did you think? I thought it was funny when I came up with the idea of Ichigo saying Sulfus is her "cousin"**

**Sulfus: Well I don't find it funny at all**

**Mika Ikisatashi: Oh look who decided to show up, where have you two been? I hope you haven't been fighting…**

**Kisshu: If we had, he would have lots of bruises**

**Sulfus: Same with you!**

**Mika Ikisatashi: STOP! Anyway don't fear KxI fans, this story will finish with them together!**

**Raf: Mika you are having a problem with the next chapter right?**

**Mika Ikisatashi: That's right Raf, I do…next chapter will be the first part of when they find Zakuro to be their last member, that's right I won't be doing chapters based on episodes 8 and 9, I'm going to jump right away to episode 10. The problem I'm having is, at the end of episode 10 they go to a church to find Zakuro…and devils cannot enter in churches doing to be "Creatures from hell" if they enter they will be purified…so what do you think I should do? Give me your opinion about this problem please**

**Ichigo: Read & Review!**


	8. Lonely Wolf!  Part 1

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 7 – Lonely Wolf! – Part 1**

It was a full moon dark night, a couple was walking together, cuddling in each other, around the park, walking through the big bridge standing over the river. The couple smiled as they talked about the events of that night when they suddenly heard a murmur, they first looked at each other and then curious approached the edge of the bridge…but as you usually say curiosity killed the cat…right in that moment a huge looking carp monster jumped out of the river waters, its huge glowing red and scary eyes stared dangerously at the terrified couple, the two of them held on each other perplexed and too scared to run away from that creature standing before their eyes.

Right in the moment the carp was about to land on the human couple, a purple flash of light went through the beast's body from one side to the other, the creature was evolved in the same purple light and immediately returned to the normal, dividing itself, like all the other Chimeras after being defeated, between the small fish and the parasite-alien that had possessed it.

The couple, still terrified with what had just happened to them, keep staring with wide eyes at the river where the fish had fallen back again, a couple of moments later they let go of each other and looked up, to the place where they had seen the flash of light coming from. There, on the top of a lamppost of the bridge was the silhouette shone by the full moon standing behind it…the silhouette of a woman with long hair, ears and tail of an animal, dressed in a top and shorts along with knee-length boots, they couldn't see her face once she turned around to face them because right when she did that she jumped in the air, disappeared in between the darkness of the night.

Without anybody noticing…the true author behind the attack of that night had seen the whole scene, hidden behind of the trees, the figure of Kisshu chuckled and murmured "She must be it…"

Dolce sighed for the third time in that morning, she was sitting down on one of the chairs in the classroom, the lesson had finished a few minutes ago but she and her group of friends had remained behind talking about a few things…well…she wasn't quietly listening to what they were saying, she was too busy sighing about something…

It didn't take too long for her friends to notice something was wrong with them once they heard her third sigh, so they approached her, worried about her "Dolce is everything alright?" asked Urie, the dark pink haired angel looked at her friends and once they saw the look in her eyes they knew something was worrying her

"No…everything is not okay…" she murmured

"Then tell us, what's worrying you so much?" said Raf, she sighed once again before answering

"It's Zakuro…my human" she started

"What is wrong with her?" wondered Miki "Is she following too many advices of Kabale instead of yours?" the young angel shook her head

"No, as much as this can be surprising, Kabale has nothing to do with this…it's something else…"

"Then what is it?" insisted the blue haired

"She is acting very strangely lately…" answered the angel

"Strange? How strange?" asked Raf

"Strange…maybe it's the excess of work as a model, having to work and still having to go to school…I don't know…she acts in a very strange way lately…she disappears at night without leaving any trace behind! Also…I have noticed that her smiles when she signs an autograph, when she acts and all of that, they are a bit forced, she didn't act like this before!" exclaimed the pink haired

"But just as you said, it may just be the tiredness of the excess of work" said Miki

"Maybe…but still my sixth sense is telling me there is something else…" murmured the teen, Raf tried to calm down her friend and placed a hand upon her shoulder

"Come on, calm down, what if we go to the café and check if there are any news?" she said

"Maybe there is…Akasaka-san said that we still have got to the find the fifth member of the team" said Urie, all of them nodded and flew through the window, heading towards the café, on their way there they meet their rival devils who joined them.

When they arrived to the café, they landed in front of the entrance and before entering they transformed into humans. When they were about to open the door, they heard screams from the inside of the building, they seemed to be the voices of Mint and Pudding, they recognized at last the voice of the youngest one. They entered and came across a scene where Mint was holding what seemed to be a magazine and Pudding trying to peek inside whatever was the theme of the object.

"What is that?" exclaimed Pudding

"Nothing!" exclaimed Mint as she blushed and looked away

"Show me!" insisted the little one

"I can't!"

"I want to see it! I want to see it!"

"If I say no, I mean no!" yelled Mint while the others just stayed there in the background watching the scene like a crowd watching a comical play, they didn't even move from the place they were standing they just followed the movements of the two girls with their eyes

"Show meeeeeee!"

"Noooooo!" the fight over the magazine was so much that it reached a point where Mint was grabbing one side while Pudding held the other side and both were spinning around the café, the mew bird was blushing more than ever, the strength of the spin was so much that it ended up with Pudding winning what she wanted…she had the magazine in her hands but consequently sent her flying through the air and she bumped into Raf followed by Sulfus who was standing right behind the angel, the three of them were sent against the wall and the devil hit with his head against it

While one cursed the pain in his head as he held it, the other one looked at him worried while Pudding sang victory as she held the magazine in her hands "I got it!" Mint screamed embarrassed now turned every shade of red. The attention of the three sitting on the floor turned then to the magazine standing in the hands of the little one

"What is this? It's an idol…photo book?" murmured the little

Sulfus and Raf both widened their eyes once they set their eyes on the figure standing on the cover of the magazine "Wait a minute that's…!"

"I-Is something wrong with it…?" murmured Mint embarrassed, Dolce approached the three and peeked

"If that's a magazine of famous people I want to see too!" but as soon as she set her blue eyes on the cover she was so surprised as Raf and Sulfus were "Why do you have this Mint? Are you a fan of Zakuro too?"

Mint looked away again "H-Hey, I just bought it out of a whim…" in that moment Pudding frowned as she flipped the magazine's pages, she grabbed a scissor out of nowhere, which surprised the two still standing behind her, and started cutting a piece of the magazine

"What are you doing to my important Zakuro's photo book!" screamed Mint horrified

"Here it is!" she said holding out the photo she had just cut "Look!" said the little girl with now a serious look on her face as she held on the other hand another magazine, she placed the photo of Zakuro she had cut over the photo on the magazine where all you could see was a mere silhouette "Perfect match!"

"Would you mind telling you what's going on here?" said Misha "And what conversation is this about the 'perfect match'?"

"Ah yes…well…" started Ichigo but was interrupted by Mint's voice

"Whaaaat?" she screamed "This silhouette that looks like a marble Muse, this is indeed Zakuro…yes, Zakuro onee-sama is the fifth member!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" yelled at the eternals at the same time, totally shocked with this bombastic new that had fallen upon the café

"I know everything about her! Zakuro Fujiwara. Born on September 6th, a Virgo, height: 1,72cm, weight: 49kg, she can speak English, French, German and Chinese. She is gathering attention as an up-and-coming model and international actress. With black opal-like hair…blue sapphire eyes that give a mysterious glitter…and legs as white as platinum. She is truly the best member we were looking for! The true soldier who will save the Earth! That's right! Why didn't I notice?"

"Alright that's official, you are crazy…" said Sulfus

"You know more things about her than me and Dolce do! And we are her guardians!" exclaimed Kabale

"I still can't believe she is a Mew Mew…now everything makes sense, sometimes she disappears at night leaving no trace behind, the forced smiles…all of this started about two weeks ago!" said Dolce still shocked with the new that her human was part of the team

"And the Mew Project has started about three weeks ago, almost four, it makes sense she must have found out about her powers in the last two weeks…" murmured Ichigo

"I still wonder how she has got access to the powers…if I'm not wrong, Masha is the one who gives the pendants for you to transform…" said Raf, they all turned towards the furry pink ball that was flying around there

"Maaaaaaashaaaaa!" exclaimed Ichigo "You found the fifth member, gave her the pendant and didn't tell us anything?" the mini robot started "sweating"

"Masha didn't! Masha didn't! Masha swears!"

"If he is saying the truth…then how can she transform?"

"Masha might have dropped the pendant somewhere and she found it?" proposed Urie

"Maybe, I suppose that's the most probable option" agreed Raf

"It's still hard to believe that all of our humans are Mew Mews…it's ironic how to all of us were given humans whose destiny was to do this mission…" said Gabi

Sulfus rolled his eyes "Irony of Destiny have you ever heard? I'm pretty sure that we too weren't chosen to be their guardians by mere chance"

In that moment both Ryou and Keiichiro, who had heard Mint's screams, walked in the room, the blond laughed as he stared at the mew bird who still had that 'in love' fan look "So even Mint adores idols?"

"You're wrong!" protested the black haired girl as she walked towards the blond boy "Zakuro onee-sama is different!"

"It must be a coincidence that God setup, if someone that Mint-san adores is the fifth member" murmured Keiichiro

"Good timing. Everyone please go and confirm this" said Ryou

Everyone stared at him confused "What?"

"Attend the audition" he said

"Auditon?"

"It's an audition for girls, they are looking for a new talent to enter this musical together with Zakuro, and she is one of the juries, it's your change to go and confirm this suspicion of yours that she is the fifth member of the Mew Mews"

"If it's an audition for girls then what will we, boys, do? Stay looking at the walls?" ironized Sulfus

"No, you will go as their managers"

"Oh well…I just hope none of the teachers or the High and Low Spheres find out about this…or we will be in big trouble for not telling any of this situation…" said Gabi

Meanwhile in the alien dimension Kisshu was once again kneeling down before the voice of his master that echoed through the dimension

"So another one who interferes with us appeared?" said the voice

"Yes" confirmed Kisshu

"Is she the last member?"

"Most likely and it seems that there are two more of those angels and devils species who are also her guardians…a big coincidence. However, they have not made contact yet. We should deal with this quickly…I have already took the proper measures…"

On the next day the group went to the audition place and as they had excepted there were lots of people

**Japan and America's Joint Musical**

**Starring Zakuro Fujiwara**

At the moment there were all of the girls standing at the stage, all of them dressed in maillots and with a card number on their clothes. Sulfus and Gabi were hidden behind the curtains of the stage, peeking from behind the girls to see if there was any sign of Zakuro, they had entered inside the auditory as managers of the nine girls which took some time to convince the guard to let them in because he didn't quietly believe that a boy whose age was mere sixteen and another with nineteen years were already managers of so many girls but…let's say that our little devil managed to convince him with his lies, was not by any chance that he was known as 'The Worse' of his class…

Gas and Urie weren't there because they had to stay behind taking care of Pudding due to her being too young to enter an audition, they had to stay behind entertaining her to avoid her entering inside the auditory and ruin the whole cover

"We're going to attend the audition to see if Zakuro-san is a member, Shirogane-san sure thought of something wild…" murmured Lettuce a bit embarrassed

"If I pass…I will win the part as Zakuro's little sister" murmured Mint

Ichigo on the other hand was dreaming reeeeeally high "I can't believe this! I'm going to enter an audition…to a musical!" Sulfus who right behind her, hidden behind the curtain, rolled his eyes annoyed and hit on her head with a paper fan

"Control yourself, will you? Remember that you are just attending this audition as a cover, you are here to confirm the fifth member and nothing else, don't start dreaming too high"

"You are such a killjoy…" she scoffed

"And you can be annoying…have you never heard 'The higher you climb, the greater the fall'? That's what's going to happen to you once you don't win the audition" he said, she pouted

"He is right Ichigo, Zakuro onee-sama is here and I won't let you ruin everything" said Mint

"But, but, but if I pass…" continued the cat mew "I'LL BE FAMOUS! I'm going to gather attention via a commercial, release a CD…and become a star in no time!"

"Faster I will become an angel than you star…" ironized Misha, but the girl ignored her and kept dreaming high

"And then…me and Aoyama-kun…"

"And here we go again…" said Sulfus in a bored tone

"He will think he isn't too good for me but I will always love him! Aaaaahhhh oh my gosh!" this time it was Mint's turn to hit her with a paper fan

"Please be serious!"

_Participants of the audition! The judges will now come in!_

They all turned their attention to see the four judges entering inside the room, the eyes were set specially on a tall man with grey hair and mustache and very serious looking

"That must be the director, Junyano Koshiba" said Mint

"Oh, that one who is famous for being strict and making many new actresses cry?" said Lettuce

"Are you serious?" said Miki now a bit intimated

_And today's special guest is, the leading actress of this musical…Zakuro Fujiwara!_

Immediately everyone turned their eyes to the entrance of the auditory and saw a woman with long dark hair, wearing sunglasses, dressed in a black coat, yellow shirt, black shorts and wearing around her neck a silver crucifix. She walked in an elegant way as she smiled at the girls on the stage, needless to be said that Mint's eyes were shining with happiness

"That's Zakuro Fujiwara?" asked Ichigo

"She's the real one…! Oh Zakuro…" murmured the mew bird

_We will now begin the audtion_

_Number 15, Miss Mint Aizawa_

Mint entered on the stage while the others stayed behind the curtains waiting for their turn "Yes!" she seemed to be extremely calm but deep inside she was on the edge of nerves because she didn't know what her idol would say about her ballet performance she would do.

"Mint-san seems nervous" murmured Lettuce

"That's because she is in front of her favorite idol" said Cabiria

Mint took a very deep breath and moved a foot in front of the other…she was about to begin when…"Emergency!" yelled one of the guards "A small monkey who breathes fire is here!" there started to hear screams on the backstage and all the attentions were now turned to the place where the voice had come from

"A small monkey who breathes fire…?" murmured Lettuce

"Could it be a Chimera Animal?" said Ichigo

"Uh…no, exactly how many people do you know who act like monkeys and breathe fire?" said Sulfus but once he had finished that sentence they all had to duck due to the flame of fire that went right above their heads, followed by a blonde and orange figure jumping over them, landing right in front of Mint on the stage

"How mean to leave me behind just because I'm an elementary student!" yelled the little one towards Mint, right in that moment appeared next to the others Urie and Gas, they looked exhausted probably they have been chasing after Pudding trying to stop her from interrupting the auditions

"Pudding!" exclaimed the brunette angel

"Pudding wants to attend the audition too!" she continued throwing a tantrum as she started breathing fire once again which scared and surprised all the judges. More screams were heard inside the auditory.

"You little pest!" exclaimed Sulfus as he started running after her, Pudding once she saw him tried to run away but he quickly caught her and covered her mouth "Did you lost your mind? Why are you breathing fire inside a room?"

But the little monkey easily got rid of his grip and landed again on the stage "I can make many performances!" she exclaimed as she started dancing and rotating plates just like she had done at the park on the day she had met Ichigo.

"DON'T DO IT HERE!" yelled Ichigo

"What about this?" she said as she pulled out of nowhere a huge gong "I'll will hit this continuously!"

"NO!" exclaimed everyone but seeing they wouldn't be able to stop her they all covered their ears, the sound propagated itself through the whole auditory and everyone yelled in pain because of the sound. Once Pudding had stopped playing the gong Sulfus, followed by Raf and a few others of the group, all jumped at her trying to stop her

"Stop it right now!" everyone jumped but the girl easily dodged them which made them all fall on the floor on the top of each other

"I want to get auditioned too!" she exclaimed, in that moment the judge with grey hair stood up from his chair, annoyed with that entire comical scene

(Note: The phrases of the man will be written in _italic_ because he is American)

"_Cut it out!"_ he yelled and everyone looked at him surprised "_Are you trying to make fun of me?"_

"We're sorry, " said one of the other judges as he and another stood up and held the man's arms to try calm him down

"What are you all doing? You've gotten mad!" exclaimed the other judge pointing at the group on the stage, they all got up immediately, some scared, others just surprised

"W-We are sorry!"

"The audition is cancelled!"

Everyone stood there surprised with the announcement

"Oh no…" murmured Mint

"I'm really sorry" said Ichigo as she bowed in sign of apology "But it's our fault! Please let our friend and the others do the audition!"

"No and no, everyone goes home!"

"May I?" intervened Zakuro as she stood up from her seat, she took off her sunglasses revealing her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, she turned her attention to the American man "_Oh please have a seat, they're not making fun of you. This is just an accident."_

"_Just an accident?"_ repeated the American "_It seems to be that they're wasting my time."_

"_Well, they're trying to entertain you with their own show"_ she said as she sat down on the table, one of the judges looked at her angry

"Hey, that's rude"

"Don't worry. Leave this to me." She insisted "_They're taking this very seriously…nobody is trying to make a fool of you"_

"_To me, seems very ridiculous in a strange…"_

"_I like to ask you to take a broader view…I believe the things you considered strange and weird, might give you new ideas and…"_ she keep talking to the judge while the group stared at her surprised

"Wow…her English is great!" exclaimed Ichigo

"_But I would like to see your dancing first"_

"Me?" she said and then giggled a bit "Alright, I will do it" she turned to the other two judges " will resume the audition"

"R-Really?" they exclaimed

"Yes. However with the condition that I show an example"

"This…this is like a dream coming true…" murmured Mint

The light turned on and the music began once Zakuro was ready to begin her example performance, her movements were perfect, graciously, there were almost no adjectives or words to describe how perfectly she could dance on that stage

"Amazing…" murmured Ichigo, everyone was amazed with Zakuro

After a few moments of dancing, the young model finished her performance with a gracefully pose, Mint's brown eyes shone with emotion while everyone else clapped for the amazing performance of the girl

'_Zakuro…Zakuro onee-sama…the person I admire!'_ unexpectedly the girl run towards the model

"Wait Mint!" called Gabi but the girl didn't listen to him and approached the teenager, who looked at her

"Zakuro onee-sama!" she said, however Zakuro seemed a bit bothered "We came here to look for our partner" the girl seemed to be tense "Do you have some sort of mark on your body? That…that symbol proves that you are a member!"

Before this Zakuro widened her eyes for a moment but quickly recovered from the surprise, trying to avoid the subject "What are you talking about?" she said "I just want to let work go smoothly…nothing else…I didn't intercede for you all"

"What…?"

"Don't get me wrong…" and with those towards she walked out of the stage leaving a very shocked and somehow shattered Mint behind…

Later when it was already sun-set, the Mew Mews, angels and devils returned to the café and were all reunited there after having told Ryou and Keiichiro the events of the audition and the words of Zakuro to Mint, who had been quiet the whole time, both in the returning trip and the whole time they had been telling Shirogane what had happened, she was just standing there looking out the window

"So you've all come home without taking the audition?" asked Ryou

"Yes, well…Mint seemed to be shocked…" murmured Lettuce as she stared at her friend

"Well I suppose the super model Zakuro Fujiwara couldn't have been it then…" said the blond

"Hey, don't say things like that!" scolded Raf, angry with Ryou's attitude "If I remember well you were the one who told us to go there confirm this!" at the moment Pudding approached Mint, looking regretful

"Mint onee-chan.." Mint looked at her "Pudding is sorry for having done that…."

"It's not your fault…" she murmured as she resumed looking out the window once again

"I wonder if Zakuro isn't really a member…" wondered the leader of the mew mews

"If she isn't, then who is at the photo?" asked Sulfus, Keiichiro looked at Ryou and nodded, who nodded back…

"Before you all go home, I want to give you all this" said Ryou talking to the eternals, he gave them some kind of black gadgets, they took them in their hands and looked at it "Those are things who will allow you to keep in contact with us in case of emergency and in case you aren't with the mew mews" they all nodded before going to the school.

In that night, at the Dreaming Room of Raf and Urie, both were suddenly awaken when Masha's voice came out of the gadgets that Ryou had given them. Both a little bit sleepy picked them up and listened.

"Order for everyone to rally! Fifth member in danger, danger!" both widened their eyes surprised and looked at each other before nodding and flying out the window to the courtyard of the school. Down there they met Dolce, Miki and Gabi and the devils who had just landed. They all looked at each other and nodded before flying outside the school towards the direction Masha had told them the fifth member could be found at the moment.

Already reunited with the Mew Mews, they arrived to the indicated place, a church which usually wasn't a good sign for the devils because they were considered by the church 'Creatures from Hell' and had a chance of being in trouble if they took a step inside the church in their diabolic form…fighting in their human form was out of question…however they seemed to have arrived in good timing. Standing in front of the entrance of the church was a figure dressed in a beige long coat and cowboy-like hat, they couldn't see who it was because he or she had the back turned to them however they knew it had long dark hair.

"That is…" murmured Lettuce

Right then the figure turned around to them but still they couldn't see the face due to the bangs covering the eyes, but they already knew it was a female figure and that figure was wearing a cross around the neck which shone intensely in the full moon, Mint widdened her eyes, somehow she had recognized it.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" alerted Masha, as this happened the dark clouds that covered the dark sky of the night started disappearing and from the middle of them dark figures were flying towards the group down there.

"What? Where?" exclaimed Ichigo

"Get down!" yelled Sulfus as he barely had time to push himself and Raf down the floor, the others immediately did the same as they barely managed to escape the sudden attack of the flock of crows, the animals had flew right above their heads

"Oh? How did you all find out about this place?"Kisshu's voice echoed through the air, everyone looked up and saw him on the top of the church's roof, he had his right arm stretched out and on that arm was resting a huge Chimera Animal Crow, who they presumed to be the head of the huge flock, the chimera was hiding its face in between its huge wings

"Kisshu!" exclaimed Ichigo

"Oh well…the dance party begins. Dance as much as you want…with the crows!" he exclaimed and once he said that, the Chimera Animal opened the huge wings and roared, the smaller chimera animal crows took this as an order to attack the group and started flying towards them.

Cabiria immediately tried to counter-attack, calling her own wild animals "Wild Fl-AH!" but she didn't have the time because the crows started biting them and flying around them. Screams of pain echoed through the air, they all tried to cover their eyes and even trying to avoid their attacks so they could try to counter-attack but the problem was…the crows were too many. The figure who was at the entrance stood still…Mint fell on the floor and looked up at her.

"That person…" she murmured "Where did the fifth member go?"

Ichigo too fell on the floor and seconds after that had happened she felt a pair of cold hands touching her arms and a laugh coming from behind her "Can you not even take a step because it's so fun?" said Kisshu as he laughed, the pink eyes of the mew mew widened

"Kisshu!" as soon as she turned around he disappeared and reappeared again at the top of the church, once more time with the huge crow in his right arm, he laughed again and his laugh echoed through the night's empty air.

"Welcome everyone…to the funeral of the fifth member!" he exclaimed, all the crows that were biting the group suddenly flew away and started surrounding the figure, flying above her head. "But to start the funeral, I need her to die first…" the figure didn't move "Oh, what's wrong? You're not moving…you've caused us lots of trouble…and now you can't even speak after having fallen into a trap?"

He laughed to himself as he keep his malicious smile on the lips "KILL HER!" he ordered, the huge Chimera roared again and the group, still a bit hurt from the attack of the smaller chimeras barely could move but when they were about to intervene when the crows were about to get her, the figure took out the hat and threw it away, the dark hair flew with the wind and the blue eyes shone in the moonlight…everyone was surprised when they realized that the figure was indeed Zakuro

They were more surprised when she grabbed a golden pendant similar to the other Mew Mews and kissed it, transforming then into the mysterious warrior dressed in purple and fused with the DNA of a Grey Wolf, so the suspicions about Zakuro Fujiwara being the fifth member had been confirmed…

"So it really IS Zakuro!" exclaimed Raf

Kisshu had covered his eyes when the smaller crows had retreat after the transformation of the mew mew "You…" now he looked really mad… "So you turned all the Chimera Crows back to the normal at once?" the biggest Chimera Animal that rested upon his arm roared once again "GO! Chimera Crow Great!" the crow flew towards Mew Zakuro and she turned around to face it, she summoned her weapon which was a purple cross shaped whip

At the same time she dodged the attacks of both the Chimera and Kisshu "Her mobility is incredible!" exclaimed Kabale so surprised with the movements of her human as her friends

"Ribbon…Zakuro SPEAR!" the whip hit the Chimera Crow and Kisshu a the same time, the chimera divided itself into two between the crow and the alien-parasite. Mew Zakuro fell graciously on the floor while Kisshu landed a few meters away before falling upon a knee and holding his wounded right arm; he raised his head and glared at the Mew Wolf with his amber eyes before disappearing in his usual vortex.

Zakuro returned to her human form, caught the hat from the floor and put it back on her head. Everyone stood behind her, quiet

"Mew Zakuro…" murmured Mew Ichigo

"Zakuro Fujiwara-san…" murmured Mew Lettuce

"Onee-sama…" said Mint "You're a member!" she continued as she run towards her

"How stupid…" murmured suddenly Zakuro, Mint stopped in her tracks, standing now right behind her "I'm sorry but I have no intentions of working with you" everyone's eyes widened in surprised before this confission…"I don't need any friends" this shocked them even more, some were even gawping….Mint on the other hand was in the verge of crying…

"But…you're the final member that we finally found! Onee-sama!" she hugged her from behind but the woman immediately repelled the hug and pushed her away, Mew Mint fell on the floor

"Stop that!" exclaimed Zakuro "Girls like you are annoying!"

"B-But…"

Zakuro ignored them all and walked away from them, leaving behind her shocked partners and guardians with her words…

TBC…


	9. Lonely Wolf! Part 2

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 8 – Lonely Wolf! – Part 2**

"_I'm sorry but I have no intentions of working with you" everyone's eyes widened in surprised before this confession…"I don't need any friends" this shocked them even more, some were even gawping….Mint on the other hand was in the verge of crying…_

"_But…you're the final member that we finally found! Onee-sama!" she hugged her from behind but the woman immediately repelled the hug and pushed her away, Mew Mint fell on the floor_

"_Stop that!" exclaimed Zakuro "Girls like you are annoying!"_

"_B-But…"_

_Zakuro ignored them all and walked away from them, leaving behind her shocked partners and guardians with her words…_

Mint stood there in the middle of the café, sitting down on a chair, looking at the void, her brown eyes with no life, her right hand lifted while holding a yellow flower. All the others in the background stared at her with a worried look. She has been like this for two days, ever since the encounter with Zakuro…

"That's the face of a person who is shocked right?" asked Ichigo

"You think…?" ironized her guardian devil

"Well…she was told 'you're annoying'…by her idol, that's totally excepted" said Miki, they sighed and returned to look at the blue haired girl who was still exactly in the same position…just then the clock rang, signaling the 15 hours. Ichigo's face lit up as she got an idea.

"Hey, Mint! It's tea time!"

The girl slowly turned her head to them, her eyes still empty "Ah…okay…" she turned back to the table, put down the yellow flower…what happened next made everyone's expressions change from a little worried to shocked and seriously worried!

"M-Mint! T-That's not a cup, it's a…!" luckily the girl caught up and stopped right in time, just when she was bringing up the vase of flowers to her mouth, she moved her eyes to the vase…

"It's a vase…" everyone just slapped their foreheads

"She's seriously ill…" murmured Sulfus, Ichigo stood up with a determinate look on her chocolate brown eyes as she stomped off in the direction of the kitchen, the others just followed. Ryou and Keiichiro looked up when the whole group entered.

"Ok that's it Ryou!" exclaimed Ichigo trying to look mad at the blond boy "We need to seriously talk!"

"And what exactly do we need to talk…?" murmured the blond in his usual relaxed tone

"W-Well…" suddenly she just seemed to have lost the courage to talk about the subject when she again looked at her blue haired friend; Sulfus just sighed and talked for her

"We've been wondering if Zakuro is truly a member of the Mew Project…"

"She transformed, didn't she? I think it's obvious…"

"Will you stop playing dumb? You were the one who told us to go figure out but you already knew!" yelled Ichigo "If you didn't then how would you know that the fifth member was in danger two nights ago?"

The blond looked away "Maybe…" a vein popped on the head of the strawberry haired girl, the others all started backing up once they saw it because they knew perfectly well what would happen if Ryou keep teasing her like that…

"HEY! She said in front of ALL of us that she had no intentions of joining the team, she was CRYSTAL CLEAR! We're all supposed to be together, the FIVE of us and all the eternals! But how are we supposed to do that if she has said something like that!" keep screaming the girl "We're doing our best to fight all together, it's NOT easy for us to fight and try to have a normal life but you said we need the fifth member to defeat the enemy! But now this happened, how are we supposed to deal with this! It's because this happened that Mint is in shock and is walking around like a GHOST!"

Just as she finished saying this everyone but her saw Mint "floating" around while holding the same vase of flowers, everyone just stared worried at her, forgetting about the whole speech of the Mew leader…noticing everyone wasn't looking at her anymore, she looked behind her but saw nothing

"And why are you so mad?" asked Ryou

Two veins

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

"It's up to her to decide if she wants to join in or not…" said calmly the boy "Your job is to convince her to do so"

"Correction mister rich blondie, it's MINE and Dolce's job to convince her! Which we haven't managed! Since she can see us we thought we could talk to her without even transforming, hell even this time I'm siding with the sugary over there to convince her to join but she just ignores her! If she ignores US who are her guardians, then what makes you think that she will get convinced with them?" said Kabale, sort of tired of how calm Ryou was no matter how bad the situation was…

"It's not what I think, it's an order from me: Go and convince Zakuro Fujiwara to join the Mew Project"

Sulfus frowned and approached him, staring at him eye to eye "I thought we had settled here that we wouldn't receive any type of orders from you!" the boy just stared at him

"Oh? But I'm not ordering any of you, eternals; I'm ordering the Mew Mews to do so"

Two veins popped on the raven haired devil's head as he controlled the urge to jump on the blondie "They are not YOUR POSSESSION, you…you…" he stopped when Raf took his arm and pulled him away before he decided to strangle the teenager

"Leave him, Sulfus, he is not worth it…let's just go find Zakuro before Kisshu does it first" nodding, they all run out the kitchen, all of them with the determination of finding the model and bring her into the team.

"Be careful, she might be the enemy" teased Ryou

Ichigo still heard that and answered even if she was already out of the kitchen for a long time "That's completely out of question!"

As this all was happening, back in the alien dimension, Kisshu was reporting the events of the last attack he had launched upon the Mew Mews and the eternals

"Forgive me" he began "I'll produce results next time"

"And?" echoed his master's voice

"They should make contact with that girl again, I'm very sure of it. Although it has been two days, they won't give up that easily to try and convince her to join them. I'll use that opportunity…and erase them from this world" he affirmed

"However, I believe that Momomiya Ichigo's ability will come in handy in the future. So I would like to bring her to our side…" he suggested, yet unknown to his master that the true reason behind this suggestion was because he was slowly getting a forbidden interest in the leader…

"What about the rest?"

"I will erase them, of course…" he said as he raised his eyes now shining a red light…before he disappeared between the waves of the dimension…

With the others, they were standing at the moment of a huge queue coming from inside a mall, apparently Dolce and Kabale had found out that Zakuro had an appointment in that mall for an autograph session, the mews were between the many people who wished to have an autograph from the famous model, somehow they had managed to drag Mint with them. The angels and devils had preferred to stay in their eternal forms instead of being squeezed in the queue like their humans were, they were standing above the mews heads, floating and waiting for their turn to come.

"We could've used this method instead of going to do an audition" said Ichigo "We can make contact at an autograph session for sure!"

"Hum…you think so…?" murmured Lettuce not really sure of it

"Weeee an autograph! Pudding wants one too!" exclaimed the youngest one really loud

"But there are so many people in here…" murmured the green haired

"What are you talking about?" said Ichigo turning to the Mew Dolphin "You thought I would just sit and wait after what she said?"

"That's not exactly what she means.." said Miki sweatdropping "It's just you won't have much time to talk…" little by little they were starting to get closer to the model who was smiling at the people once she had signed their fan book with her autograph

"Thank you very much" said the girl after she had signed another one, Ichigo came up next with an extremely happy face

"Hi!" however Zakuro instead of smiling at her remained silent and emotionless…"I've something important to talk to you" she still didn't answer and the time was passing…the guard had to intervene

"Excuse me, could you just take your autograph and leave?" he said trying to sound the most politely he could

"But I've something important to talk about…"

"I'll choke the line behind you…"

"But I've something to talk about!" she insisted, she and the guard keep fighting back and forth while her partners just watched her with an embarrassed look, for sure they were wishing not to know her at the moment…her guardians just face palmed when she was taken away by two guards "Heeey! Let go of me! Put me down!"

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen…" murmured Raf

"With her anything can happen, get used to it…" answered Sulfus…

A few moments later, the group was standing on the top of a bridge, under cars would pass fast but they had their eyes on a certain black car…precisely Zakuro Fujiwara's car…Ichigo and Pudding were the ones leaning on the bars of the bridge and using binoculars to get a better view of the cars, trying to find her car. The eternals were just floating above their heads.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work…" murmured Raf worried, knowing perfectly what was the plan of her human once the car was right underneath them…

Sulfus rolled his eyes as he remembered the plan "It's NOT going to work but not even I can change this stubborn strawberry's head mind…"

"Can't we think of something…less dangerous?" proposed Dolce

"No, no, this IS going to work" insisted Ichigo very sure of her plan

"Target located, Ichigo onee-chan!" exclaimed Pudding as she took off her own binoculars, Ichigo leaned a bit more searching for the car…and she found her

"Alright, let's go!" she exclaimed as she jumped out the bridge, everyone yelled and tried to grab her before she had a fatal fall on a car but luckily they didn't have to do it…the bars of the bridge did that job for themselves, she was now hanging on the bars with the lace of her dress wrapped around the bar…everyone just sighed in relief

"I swear one day I'm going to have a heart attack with this girl…" murmured Raf. Seeing that they couldn't manage to get to Zakuro with stupid plans, they decided to stop by the small empty park to reflect about a better plan…Ichigo was sitting by the beginning of a slide, Mint on one of the bars, Pudding sitting on a swing with Lettuce behind her.

"The only way I see we can manage to get to her is to find her alone…" murmured the blonde angel who was sitting by the feet of Sulfus, he was hanging up on a swing

He continued for her "However nothing guarantees us that she will or want to listen to us…"

"Maybe she is just a hopeless case…are you really sure we need her to defeat that alien? For the seven hells, we're much more than him, counting with us, we're 14 against 1!" exclaimed Misha

Cabiria glared at her "Do you have to be reminded that even though we're higher in number, although we've always win, we've been beaten up by his "pretty" monsters!"

"No" said Ichigo firmly "I'm not going to give up on her…I refuse to believe that she is an enemy"

"How can you tell that…?" murmured Mint, after being so quiet the whole day

"Because…I saw it in her eyes" the girl looked confused "…they are similar to yours when we first met" the mew bird looked away and blushed but allowed a small smile to appear on her lips "That's why I don't think she is a bad person"

And so they decided to go to the studio where Zakuro was staying, by now it was already sunset and they were surprised when they reached the place…

"Nobody is here, no guards, nothing?" murmured Ichigo as she looked around, nobody was seen…it was so strange…

"Well this allows us to search for Zakuro better" said Kabale

Dolce looked around "Yes but this place is huge, we'll never find her unless…"

"Unless we split" finished Sulfus "And that's exactly what we're going to do, we're going to split and we'll go two by two, that way if one finds Zakuro, the other can go warn the rest" everyone agreed and split in different directions

But the minutes went on and nobody was getting anything…either about Zakuro or about the others…

"Sulfus it has been about twenty minutes, nobody says anything…" started Raf "This place isn't a castle, even though it's big, someone should have found her already…" the devil looked at his lover and nodded in agreement

"You're right…plus my sixth sense is telling me that something is wrong…"

"Mine too…you think…something happened to the others…?"

"I sure hope not however…" he reached out and held her hand, at the sudden contact she blushed and looked up at his amber eyes "…if there is danger I won't let anything happen to you"

Raf smiled but couldn't help giggle a little at his words "Well thank you Mr. Devil Knight but you know I can defend myself" he chuckled and pulled her close to him

"I know but I still can protect my girl, can't I?" she blushed at the word 'my girl'

"Come on Sulfus, it's not the right time to be romantic, we've something to do" she said, although she didn't want to be separated from him, she really wished they could find some time to be alone, just themselves and nobody else but going between the classes and fighting aliens was a bit hard to find that little time spot for them…the devil sighed and nodded, knowing that his angel was right, they knew Kisshu was after Zakuro and they had to find her before he did…

The two of them approached another door and went through it since they were still in their eternal form "Nothing here either" but right when they were about to leave, the room started waving around, the door and the window disappeared and everything turned dark

Raf exclaimed "W-What's going on?"

Sulfus tried to go through where he thought a wall was but just ended up hitting against it, the blonde angel helped him up "It's a trap…" he murmured

"That means…"

"That means that Kisshu is here and knows we're here too, he planned all of this! That's why we don't know anything about the others, they must have been caught as well…damn that alien…" he cursed, suddenly the floor disappeared right under their feet and they fell into a dark hole…

"I'm going to call someone…" warned Zakuro as she turned around to face Kisshu

"I don't mind. Why don't you call for your friends instead?" he suggested with a smirk

Zakuro remained with the same emotionless expression "I have no intention to work with another"

"I know" he said as he approached her slowly "But if you work with me, you can revenge on them" he approached his face to hers

"Revenge you say…?"

"Yes" he smirked "Because, they made your body into what it is now…don't you think of returning back to normal? If you wish so, I can return it back to normal…"

"Onee-sama!" they both turned to face Mint, Lettuce and Pudding who had just entered in the room, both their eyes widened in shock when they saw Kisshu near Zakuro with a smirk, the girl instead stared at them with no expression…the mews misunderstood the scene and thought she was siding with him "W-Why…?"

"I-It can't be…" murmured the green mew

"Tell me you're lying, Zakuro onee-sama!" however the alien didn't give the mew the chance to answer her partners, he licked his lips and a sand ball started forming in his hand

"I got you all now!" he threw the sand ball at them and a tornado appeared around them, the girls covered their eyes and screamed, Ichigo who had seen the sand entered in the room

"Kisshu!" she exclaimed shocked "What are you doing to them?"

"This is your punishment for being late!" he threw another sand ball, more screams were heard and then…nothing…the sand disappeared as well as the three girls…the only thing left behind were Lettuce's glasses that fell on the floor…Ichigo's brown eyes were widened in shock

"No…" she said "What did you do to them, Kisshu?"

The alien chuckled "Simple, I made them disappear. And they won't come back…depending on the situation"

"Just you wait until the others-"

"No use" he chuckled "They're my prisoners too"

"What…you mean…"

"You got that right, I got them all…one by one" he laughed a bit

"Give everyone back!" she demanded

"Then how about this…" he started as he landed "The two of you fight…" they both were caught by surprise at this proposal

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ichigo

He chuckled again "The winner will have to work with me, and then I'll return all of them back…how about it?"

"That's messed up!"

"Then get used to the idea that they'll never return"

Zakuro closed her eyes and remained calm "Like I said, I don't work with-"

"Then you won't be able to return back to the normal" she glared at him, he keep his smirk on his pale lips "Think well about it…bye, bye" he disappeared in his vortex , leaving the two girls staring at one another…

The mew wolf was about to lean in to grab the fallen glasses of the mew dolphin when Ichigo slapped her hand away and grabbed them herself, she glared down at Zakuro when the last mew raised her eyes to look at her

"This all happened because of you! If you just had become a member in the first place…"

The mew stood up and walked away "This has nothing to do with me…" she murmured as she left the room, leaving Ichigo to cry the loss of her friends

It was night and Keiichiro was doing a re-search to see if he was able to find the three mew mews and the eternals "They seem to be all in the same place, those lights represent them" he said as he typed on the computer's keyboard "There's no need to worry, they're fine"

Ichigo sighed in relief "I'm so glad"

Keiichiro sighed and Ryou noticed the worry in that sigh "What's wrong?" the brown haired man turned to him

"It seems they're trapped inside a different dimension created by the enemy" he continued "So there's no way to rescue them…"

"That's not possible" said the leader

"In other words, they're not going to last very long" said Ryou

"I don't understand how you can be so calm! This isn't the time!" she said "We've to do something quick!"

"Then do you want to fight Zakuro Fujiwara?"

"I…" she murmured

"If the winner works with him, he will return them all. That's obviously a lie."

"Yes" agreed the brown haired man "By taking them all as hostages, he shaved off our power and is planning on crushing you and Zakuro-san one by one."

"Then what should I do? I don't know anymore!"

"Do you really believe that Zakuro Fujiwara is a friend?" asked Ryou, Ichigo looked at him "Can you believe in that?" the leader answered with a nod "I see, then go…and tell her your feelings"

"Shirogane…"

"A path might be created if you do so" she seemed a bit confused now

"I see" said Keiichiro with a smile "It might be possible to create a slit in the other dimension with her whip of light. Ichigo-san, she should be attending a live TV broadcast right now"

"Understood!" she run out the café, more determinate to get Zakuro on their side and bring all of her friends back…

"Where exactly are we?" yelled Misha "I'm in my eternal form yet I can't use any of my powers, not even fly!"

"We can't transform either!" exclaimed Pudding

Urie wrapped her arms around herself "This feels like that time when Reina sucked all of our powers…"

"Reina?" asked the mews

"Long story and it's not the right time or place to talk about it" said Sulfus as he turned to them "Even if we can't use our powers, there must be a way to get out of here…"

"Whaaa I can't see anything without my glasses…" said Lettuce

Miki gulped as she shivered and looked around "Be glad that you can't…this place is seriously creepy…"

"Hey are you authorized to enter here?"

"U-Um h-how should I say this…I…" stuttered Ichigo now knowing what to say

"You shouldn't get in without permission!"

"That's fine" said Zakuro as she approached the scene

"Zakuro-san…" murmured Ichigo

"If you say so" said the manager as she left, Zakuro looked at the strawberry haired girl

"Do you have something to talk about?" she asked

"Time is running out" she said "Shirogane said that we might be able to rescue them all with your amazing powers…"

"Shirogane…?" she murmured "So, those two bathed you with a weird light too?" Ichigo stared confused at them "I've no intention of helping out selfish people like them for whatever reason

"Please!" begged the leader "They're…they're my important friends…we can't even have one person missing!" she grabbed her hand and gave her Lettuce's glasses

"You…" she stared at the glasses "…didn't come to fight with me?" Ichigo widened her eyes and shook her head

"Zakuro-san, it's time!" called the manager, Zakuro started walking towards the studio, leaving Ichigo behind…she decided to remain on her place and watch Zakuro recording the live TV show…but things got complicated when Ichigo saw a light coming front outside, sensing trouble, she run out just to come face to face with Kisshu removing the spirit of the mew wolf's manager

In that time waves of sand started coming from every side of the dimension where the mews and the eternals were, they all gasped and looked around

"What's going on here?"

The sand approached them more and more until they all had their feet covered, they fell, losing the balance and the sand started covering them…

"Fusion!"

Ichigo closed her eyes from the light and when she less excepted Kisshu had grabbed her wrists and pushed her down, he on the top of her and she struggling under him

"What do you want?"

"It's troublesome if four other girls like you appear at once, let alone more of those…flying creatures" he said "But it's not hard if I do it one by one, but I won't kill you Ichigo…you're…really important to me…" she struggled more "It's no use, you can't do anything with your normal power" he laughed as a creature started appearing behind him "Now Zakuro Fujiwara can't transform…kill her first!"

At the moment Zakuro was holding a snake from the show…that was when she noticed the bigger snake that had just entered in the room…the Chimera Snake

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed the people in the studio when they noticed the huge creature

The chimera growled and moved her huge body, destroying everything in sight, everyone started running away scared, all of them except Zakuro who didn't know if she should transform in front of all those people…

"Let go of me!" screamed Ichigo trying to get rid of Kisshu's grip "LET GO!" she kicked him with her knee in the stomach, he loosened up his grip on her wrists to grab his in pain stomach, she took this chance to escape

"C-Come back here!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Kisshu frowned when she started transforming and lifted up in the air

"Go Garara!" he ordered the Chimera to attack, the monster growled and launched herself at Zakuro who still hadn't transformed due to being in front of all those humans, Mew Ichigo jumped in front of her with her arms wide open, the chimera ended up hitting her, the mew wolf watched helplessly as the mew leader was squeezed in the tail of the huge snake, running out of breath

"Z-Zakuro-s-san…r-run…"

"Why…"

"Because…you're a friend…" she murmured before releasing another scream of pain when the Chimera gave her another hard squeeze, cutting her breath for another moment, Zakuro's eyes widened in shock and surprise when she heard those words…Kisshu gritted his teeth when he saw the scene of Ichigo being squeezed by his Chimera Animal…no way in hell he had planned this to happen…damn she was really stubborn…that was what he liked about her…

"Garara, forget that Mew and kill Zakuro!" he ordered, the Chimera growled and released Mew Ichigo who fell barely conscious on the floor, then the monster sent a light towards Zakuro…and she was gone…

Kisshu landed on the floor, standing behind the fallen Mew Ichigo, he gritted his teeth again…why was he feeling bad for seeing her in pain like that…? Was he starting to care for her…? No, no, no and no, that couldn't be possible! They were enemies, he couldn't care for his enemy…he pushed all those thoughts away and kneeled down behind her

"She is not your friends, she ran away"

"It doesn't matter…I told her to do so…"

"Heh…you sure are obstinate…you're going to die for real at this rate" he said with a smirk "So? Do you want to work with me? If you do, I can help you…" he whispered those last words into her ebony ear

"Forget it…" she looked away

"You sure are stubborn…"

"I'm never going to work with you!" she exclaimed glaring at him with her rose eyes "Strawberry Bell!" she summoned her weapon, she stood up and crossed her arms to gather her power but…

It never came…

"What…why aren't my powers gathering…?" Kisshu chuckled

Screams from the other dimension were heard as everyone was being sucked inside the sand hole, they tried to find something to grab on but they were failing, at this rate they would die…

"This is the end! Goodbye cruel world!" exclaimed Pudding waving her hand in sign of goodbye

"Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHO-SIS!" they heard the voice echoing through the dimension and looked up and saw none else than Mew Zakuro

"Zakuro!" exclaimed Dolce when the Mew landed on the sand

"What? Where?" Lettuce looked around not being able to see anything without he glasses, something that Zakuro solved by placing them on her eyes

"Hurry up and hold on each other and onto the whip!" she ordered and they did so, she threw the whip in the air and they were all thrown in the air, she jumped right after them, she then used her attack to open a path to go outside that horrible dimension

"Ribbon…Zakuro Spear!"

"You're really going to die, I-chi-go" said Kisshu smirking, the mew still tried to stand up…no matter what she did her powers just wouldn't gather…

"I'll never lose against you…" she murmured

Kisshu gritted his teeth but wasn't excepting the next reaction of the Chimera, it growled and launched herself towards the nearly fallen mew "Garara don't!" he yelled, Ichigo looked up

'_I can't dodge it…'_

But when she thought her end had come…

"FIRE FLY!"

"INFLAME!"

The red and blue flames were thrown right at the face of the Chimera who retired back immediately due to the pain, everyone already transformed and able to use their powers landed on the floor, Sulfus and Raf, who had their Fire Fly and Inflame wings activated, helped Ichigo up

"Are you ok?" asked Raf, the Mew leader just nodded

"Yes…I'm so glad you are all alright…" she smiled weakly

"What? How did Zakuro cut open the other dimension?" exclaimed Kisshu

"You won't escape this time!" exclaimed Mint as she summoned her Mint Arrow "Ribbon…Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon…Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon…Zakuro Spear!"

"Fire Fly!"

"Inflame!"

"Sound Fly!"

"Ice!"

"Burger Fly!"

All together the attacks hit the Chimera Animal and blind Kisshu for a few moments

"Ichigo it's your turn now!" the mew leader nodded, now that everyone was here her powers were finally gathering together, she summoned again her Strawberry Bell and concentrated

_I can feel it…I can feel everyone's powers…_

"Ribbon…Strawberry…CHECK!"

The Chimera screamed before disappearing into mist, separating once again between the spirit and the alien parasite.

"What incredible power…" murmured Kisshu, then he closed his amber eyes and chuckled…then laughed "This is amazing. I can't break them quite yet!" he disappeared in his vortex

"We did it, we did it!" celebrated Pudding jumping up and down

"Zakuro…" started Dolce as she looked at her human "You've helped us…does this mean-"

"I…don't like friends…" she stated, everyone stared at her a bit disappointed but the girl turned around with a smile on her lips "But…" she looked at them "I'll consider about it in this case" the mews faces lit up and they all jumped on Zakuro, hugging her, the eternals just smiled glad that finally the Mew team was reunited

The moment of happiness ended when lights were pointed towards the Mews, they all stared at it confused and quickly changed their expressions to shocked when they saw all the cameras of the studio pointed at them

"Uh oh…" murmured Raf

"We will resume the broadcast. I don't know what happened, but five super ladies have appeared here"

"Y-You m-mean…" stuttered Ichigo "Is this being broadcasted live throughout the country, nya?" she blushed in embarrassment and started talking TOO much "Err…yea, well, we're from Tokyo's Café Mew-" only to be shut up by her guardians

"Keep that big mouth of yours shut!" exclaimed Sulfus as he and Raf pulled her away from the camera

"Don't say the truth!" said Raf

"R-Right…" but the curious humans approached them with the microphones

"Mew Tokyo?"

"Is that what you all are called?"

"You said Café Mew right?"

"So? Please tell us"

"Are you cosplaying?"

"Umm…haa…GET ME OUT OF HERE NYAAAHHH!"

TBC…


	10. Save Masha! The new enemies!

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 9 – Save Masha! The new enemies!**

Kisshu stood there, sitting cross-legged, on the top of a skyscraper, staring into the dark blue sky of the night. A bothered look in his features…he had failed again…he had failed in defeating the Mew Mews and the Eternals…now they were all reunited…but what was bothering him more was that Deep Blue had scolded him…

"_Kisshu…I'm disappointed in you" said the voice_

"_I'm terribly sorry, Deep Blue! But…!"_

"_Never mind…I've already put another operation into action…"_

His amber eyes keep staring into the sky, wondering what was the so claimed plan that his master had put into action, he had decided to leave him in mystery, he hadn't want to tell him what was his plan…and so there he was…standing in the skyscraper…waiting…

"What are you doing in there?" came suddenly an infant voice which made the teenager alien turned around and look up, above him waves of materialization appeared and two figures appeared right there. One was short, a kid, he had medium-lenght dark brown hair caught in two pigtails and orange eyes, dressed with a mini red shirt and dark grey pants, his arms and legs were wrapped around by light grey bandages, his feet were bare. The other one was taller than Kisshu and appeared to be a few years older than him, his hair appeared to be greyish-purple and indigo eyes, he wore a pair of wristbands that covered the whole forearms, long pants and a sleeveless shirt that had a transparent mid-section. The amber eyed alien widened when he recognized these two "It's so shameful that you've been beaten by Earthlings again and again!"

Kisshu stood up "Taruto! Pai!"

"Well, take it easy" continued the short one "Now that we're here, it won't take long to get rid of them" Kisshu gritted his teeth and glared up at them, what did he mean by that? Was this the plan Deep Blue had told him? To get his younger and older adoptive brothers to help him? Keh…he could deal with the Mew Mews and the Eternals just fine!

"Hey Pai" said the little one, apparently the one named Taruto , turning to his older brother "Let's take out those Mew Mews" they were about to turn around when Kisshu's voice stopped them

"Wait! I've got my pride too!"

"Results are our only concern" talked for the first time Pai

"What do you mean?" yelled Kisshu

Pai turned around just a little so he could face him but before he could answer a third voice came by "He means that we just have to win, Kisshy" it was a female voice and familiar to both the three aliens, the other two didn't seem to mind when the third figure appeared next to them but Kisshu…his eyes widened when he recognized her…pure scarlet red hair caught in two low pony-tails…electric blue eyes…a tight dark pink top and matching knee-length pants, short transparent armbands of the same color…it was her…

"You're late, Koshou…" murmured Pai

Koshou closed her eyes and smiled "Yare, yare*, Pai-kun…I'm a lady, I couldn't appear in front of anyone without having some make-up" Pai remained silent, Taruto rolled his eyes annoyed

"What the hell is she doing here?" demanded Kisshu…nobody could understand the hate he had towards that woman…he hated her so much…

"Deep Blue-sama said I was great to come up to this mission, my technique is unique after all…" she added a smug smile

"Your technique…was only born because you-!"

"Kisshu!" scolded Pai which made the teenager turn up to him, the hate still noticeable in his amber eyes and facial expression "She is here to do the same as we do. Like she said…we just have to win. Pride only gets in the way. You're immature…just stay out of our way, orders from Deep Blue…until he says the contrary…you're under house arrest" the three of them teleported away…leaving the green haired alien cursing to himself…

The next day went on quickly and actually without any attacks, it was now sunset and the Mew Mews were relaxing after another day of hard work at the Café. The eternals as usually were there as well, some sitting down too, others just relaxing around on a spot of the café.

"Well, that's all for today" said Lettuce

"We're finally finished!" exclaimed the Mew leader as she threw herself on a chair

Keiichiro approached them with a cake "You all must be tired" he settled the cake down and everyone saw how different it was from the ones he used to do…well…not quietly different, it was still all these beautiful cakes he used to do but this time he had added mini figures of them all on the top of them.

"Waahh, it's so cute, Akasaka-san!" exclaimed Ichigo

"This is a special cake to celebrate the reunion of all of us" said the man with a smile as he cut the cake in a few pieces and served everyone with one "This reminds me, Ryou you wanted to tell them something right?"

The blond teenager put down his dish and closed his eyes "Yes, I do" everyone was curious now, so they looked up at him, waiting for him to decide to speak up "I've been thinking that perhaps we should get to know more information about our enemy"

"How are you going to do that?" asked Sulfus "I thought you've all searched and couldn't find any sign of their hideout"

The blonde looked at him "And we couldn't. That's why we're going to infiltrate"

The devil arched a dark brow "Infiltration?" Ryou nodded

"Yes"

"But…" began Ichigo "How are we going to do that, Shirogane?"

"The next time you fight a Chimera Animal, someone will follow Kisshu to his base" explained the blonde teenager, Sulfus closed his eyes and sort of massaged the sides of his head

"Shirogane…that seems like a good plan but the question is, WHO is going to infiltrate? I would say one or two of us, eternals, but if I remember well Kisshu is able to see us even in our eternal form, so how are we going to accomplish this plan of yours?"

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and closed his blue eyes, he nodded…this devil was right…

"Masha can! Masha can!" said suddenly the pink furry ball flying around the room

"Masha?" murmured the mew leader

"Yes, Masha can, Masha can!" he flapped his little red wings

"Mmmm…perhaps he might be a good option…though he hasn't played a very active part so far in the battles" murmured Mint, Masha blinked his big, round pink eyes

"Come on don't be like that, if it wasn't for Masha, we would never know when and where were the aliens and the Chimeras" stated the blue haired angel

"But sometimes he is wrong" this made the little robot drop "But maybe he is hiding a super punch!" continued the mini monkey, Keiichiro sweatdropped

"Hum…he wasn't designed that way…"

"Oh…then he might be able to transform into a super robot!"

"Pudding…I don't think that's his ability…" murmured Urie, with those critics and options, Masha started flying around like a crazy as if his robot mind was started to burn, seeing this Ichigo stood up from her chair and took him in her hands

"M-Masha, i-it's alright!"

But the little robot was so out of control that he jumped out her hands and flew away, out of the café, leaving everyone just staring at him…a couple of days later there was finally a sign of alien attack, at the park, where many people were there, relaxing, taking walks…suddenly lianas jumped out of nowhere and started picking up everything at the park, food, benches, everything which caused the humans to run away.

It keep eating everything it found when a flame was thrown at his back, the Mew Mews and the Eternals jumped out of where they were standing and stared at the green creature

"So this is the so famous monster that has been attacking the parks and destroying the stands…" said Ichigo, the Chimera Animal keep eating everything it found on the stands

Pudding giggled and pointed at the creature "Wow! Pudding wants to eat too!"

Ichigo blinked "W-What's this…?"

"The Chimera Animals are never like this" said Raf, then they heard it a laugh…but not the laugh they were excepting to hear, that was not the laugh they used to hear from Kisshu…that one was…more childish? They looked up and came face to face with a shorter brown haired alien, who was he?

"Who are you? Where is Kisshu?" demanded Ichigo, Taruto stopped laughing and stared down at them, smirking

"Aww you were excepting for my brother?"

"B-Brother…?" said Raf

"That's right! Sorry to disappoint you all but until he is told the contrary my brother is under house arrest and from now on you'll have to deal with moi! And the name is Taruto, you better remember that!" said the chibi alien pointing at himself "So if you disobey me, I'll kill you all!"

"That's enough from you!" said the pink mew as she took a step forward "You're just a kid!"

This caused the mini alien to fall "A kid…?" he growled and glared down at her "How dare you, you old hag!"

Ichigo's turn to fall "H-Hag…?" she growled too and glared at the alien above her "Runt!" Taruto had a confused look in his face, the others just decided to stay there and stare at the discussion between the new alien and the mew leader

"Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt! Runt!..."

Taruto had already tears in his eyes, how he hated to be called runt! "SHUT UP! Don't call me 'runt'!" he looked at the Chimera Animal "Go, Chimera Animal!" the creature followed the orders and threw the lianas towards them all, everyone jumped out of the way just when the lianas hit the ground, breaking it

And the lianas were pretty fast for all of them, all they could was dodge them the best they could which wasn't an easy task…Masha was there, watching them helplessly as they fought and put their lives in risk…and all he could do was stay there, waiting for them to destroy the Chimera so he could retrieve the parasite, it was always the same story.

Ichigo did fast somersaults, dodging the fast moving lianas…without anybody noticing, Masha approached one of the lianas, opened his mouth and tried to bite it but he had no teeth, so when the Chimera Animal retrieved back the lianas, it moved them and the little robot ended up going into the big mouth of the creature

As soon as the Chimera swallowed him, it started trying to cough out something and turned blue…Taruto noticed this as well as his enemies who by now were grabbing two by two the lianas of the creature

"Huh? Chimera Animal's attacks have stopped?" murmured Sulfus

"What? You have a stomachache?" asked Taruto to the sick Chimera who nodded in response "Sheesh…oh fine…" he turned to the group "I'll make you cry another time!" with that he flew up together with the Chimera Animal, then teleported away

"Keh, what a wicked child!" exclaimed Miki

"Well, it's clear that he can control plants" said Urie "But we have to tell Akasaka and Shirogane that it's not only Kisshu who we have to fight"

"You're right...however…" murmured Cabiria, her facial expression was somehow deep in thought

"However?" repeated Kabale, waiting for her friend to answer

The black haired devil looked at them all "However I doubt it's only him the new one"

Ichigo blinked, confused "What do you mean?"

Sulfus answered for his friend "She means that this 'Taruto' isn't the only new enemy we have to face from now on…think a little, he referred that from now on and until it was told the contrary, Kisshu, his brother, was under house arrest. Which means, that so soon we won't be seeing that alien and this means more trouble for us. I don't believe that the little midget came alone; he isn't that much older than Pudding, while Kisshu is under house arrest, he shouldn't be able to hold back all of us."

"So you're basically saying that Kisshu and Taruto have got more allies as well?" deduced Mint which the devil answered with a nod "This isn't good"

"Eh?" Ichigo started looking around

"Something wrong?" asked Raf

"Where is Masha?"

**~*Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

"What? Kisshu has got more allies and the R-2000 disappeared?" said Keiichiro after being told by the group the events that had happened in that morning, Ichigo answered with a nod

"Yes, he came up missing after the fight...and he has never been by himself..."

"Is he broken or something?" asked Pudding

"Mmm...I don't know if this is weird or not but..." murmured the blonde angel

"But what?" said her devil lover

"I'm just wondering if it could be possibly that he might have been eaten by the Chimera Animal..." everyone widened their eyes, that deduction wasn't weird at all, it sort of make sense since the Chimera Animal suddenly came up with a stomachache!

"That can't be...!" exclaimed Ichigo

Ryou was sitting down in one of the chairs and tipping on the laptop he had on the table "We can still track his signal. He seems to be working" the group immediately walked up behind him to see

"Then where is he?"

"Well, the signal isn't so clear..."

"Could this mean...another dimension?" murmured Keiichiro, everyone looked at him

"Another dimension?" said Lettuce

"Yes..." the blond frowned "...he may possibly be with the aliens..."

"So...your infiltration plan, accidentally has worked" said Sulfus "The problem is...I'm not sure if Masha might be able to get any information at all...if he is inside the Chimera, then he might be spitted anytime soon...and when that happens..."

Ichigo looked at him terrified, immediately turning to Shirogane "We have got to save him!"

"But how do we get in another dimension?" asked Gabi

"There must be a door somewhere...let's scan again. We might be able to detect something"

**~*Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

Cough

Cough

Cough

Spit

Masha fell on the ground of the alien dimension after being spitted out the Chimera Animal, Taruto picked him up by his ear while the little robot fought to get out of his grip

"What's this? Oh, so you ate this thing and got stomachache?"

"Masha will fight! Masha is strong!"

"Heh...you're pretty worthless. I'll just throw you away" and he threw him towards the bonfire that was lit in the room, he was luckily "saved" when another hand caught it

"I'll analyze it" said Pai as he held tightly the pink robot who again tried to fight the grip

"Eh? Are you serious?" said Taruto "He's worthless!"

"It is possible that he has some information"

The little alien grinned "You always act this way, Pai! But, well, it might be fun"

***~Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

Before he knew, Masha was locked up inside a crystal ball linked to two machines where in each one stood Pai and Taruto, these machines had some strange images, probably from their home planet language.

"Analysis option, H-6..." said the older alien, Taruto gladly turned the settings on, a light shone inside the crystal ball where the little robot was but nothing seemed to have effect "Change the setting to M-7" the little boy did and a strong light turned on, now something seemed to have effect since Masha started screaming in pain

"Masha won't say a word..."

"Humph, he is pretty though" murmured the purple alien

"Rather, he just doesn't have a brain!"

"Silence"

"Heh...you protest too much..."

Pai didn't answer this comment and again changed the settings as the lights keep torturing the poor robot, unknown to them Kisshu was watching them..

'_What are they doing...?'_

Just then Koshou appeared behind him, floating silently with her arms crossed, Kisshu noticed her presence but acted as if he didn't...he seriously didn't want to talk with this murderer...

"Once he gets the information, the Mew Mews and these irritating flying beings will come to an end" she said, Kisshu gritted his teeth and just glared at her

***~Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

"This is an SOS from R-2000" said Ryou once he got a new signal coming from Masha "We can find the door to the other dimension by tracing it...found it! It's not far from here!"

"Let's send the Mew Mews"

***~Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

The Mew Mews run through the roof of a building while the eternals flew, all of them as fast as they could...they were near the entrance Shirogane had told them about...the mew mews jumped when they reached the end of the roof and held themselves on the stairs on another building and there in front of them stood Taruto with the same Chimera as before.

"You again? You just don't give up, do you?" said Taruto

"You've got some nerve in kidnapping Masha!" exclaimed Ichigo, angry

"Kidnap? Are you kidding me? That thing was the one who jumped into my Chimera!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" said the blonde angel

"I'm not kidding! Seriously? Trying to fight against this...how silly!" exclaimed the little alien as everyone's eyes widened in surprise

"Masha tried to fight...?" murmured Mint

"Well, I don't mind sending him back, but Pai insists on analyzing him" Pai...they all deduced without questioning the mini alien that he should be the other partner..."He might even take him apart and break him! Pai likes to do things like that..."

"You little midget!"

The group jumped and started attacking the alien and the Chimera with all their might but damn he might be a kid but he knew how to dodge well all the kicks and punches! Suddenly he ordered the Chimera to attack who sent a liana towards Ichigo, hitting her right on the chest and sent her flying back only to be caught by her guardians

"Heh, I'll go check on him for you guys" and he was gone...

"I won't let you escape!" Ichigo was about to jump after him when Sulfus put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, looking serious as he held in the other hand the black gadgets Ryou had given the eternals about a week ago

"Ichigo...something happened. They say Masha's signal has stopped"

***~Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

"We lost it" said Ryou "They seemed to have detected R-2000's SOS"

"We've a problem here..." murmured brown haired man

"What should we do?" said Miki "According to what Taruto said, they must be torturing Masha right now..."

"I wonder why he would suddenly fight against the Chimera Animal..." murmured Ichigo

"You're right..." said Mint "Usually he doesn't join-in the fights..."

"Could he be worried?" suggested Raf which made everyone turn to her "I mean...maybe he thought he was useless to us because he hasn't really made a difference"

"So Masha fought so he could save us!" exclaimed the little monkey as they remembered slowly the events of the day Masha disappeared...

Ichigo looked down "I guess...we should've noticed how he was feeling..."

"Feeling? He is robot, how can a robot feel?" said Gabi

"Gabi! Masha may be a robot but he is part of our team and we'll save him!" said Raf, sounding outraged with the answer of her partner "That's why we're going to return to that place!"

"Rash decisions will put you in danger!" exclaimed the angel "Besides, they can't locate his signal anymore; he might already be broken"

"How can you say that?" said Ichigo

"Calm down, it's not like we can't fight without Masha" persisted the brown haired angel

"What? Gabi...how could you say such a thing?" exclaimed Raf, she couldn't believe that he, an angel, was telling them they should abandon the little robot...she and Ichigo as well refused to believe that they should leave him behind, robot or not, broken or not, he was still part of the team and they would retrieve him! Sulfus was just ready to jump at that wimp angel...

"Raf..."

"Even if he was weak, he was trying to help!" exclaimed the Mew leader as she shook her head "I can't fight it...I can never fight without Masha!" with that she run out the basement, it took a while before her guardians decided to follow her but not before scolding Gabi

"Great job, you sissy angel..." said Sulfus

"I didn't know you could be so heartless!" exclaimed an angry Raf, with that the two of them run outside the café, following their human. They found her outside in the rain, they walked up to her.

"Ichigo..."

"I'm not going to leave him behind!" exclaimed the leader; Raf put her hand on her shoulder

"Nobody is going to leave him behind...we never leave a companion behind, no matter what the situation" the cat girl turned to her and stared before nodding. Just then Ichigo's cellphone rang, it was Zakuro.

"What? We now know where Masha is?"

***~Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

Taruto knocked on the glass of the crystal ball where Masha now stood unmoving

"The way you emitted that SOS was mildly impressive" said the child "It was much too weak though"

"No" interrupted Pai "The SOS he emitted was like an infiltrative virus"

"Eh? What's that?"

"He hacked into our computer just enough to emit his signal" he frowned "As I excepted, he is not a mere mascot"

"Masha won't...Masha won't say a word..." murmured the pink robot before he was electrocuted once again

"That's fine" glared the older alien "I WILL get information out of you..."

**~*Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

The Mew Mews and the eternals were now jumping through the same building they had the night before and this time there was no alien or Chimera Animal to stop them, so it was easy for them to jump and be teleported right inside the aliens dimension.

First they were inside a green fog and then they were inside of what looked more like a palace. They landed carefully and looked around, always keeping their guard on.

"Masha? Masha?" yelled Ichigo just when Taruto and Pai teleported behind them

"You just missed him..." said Pai "Calm down. You're here to retrieve the robot, aren't you?" just then a door opened to reveal the place where Masha stood...unmoving...the group run up to him and tried to get a reaction "He was more stubborn than excepted, I might have overdone it a bit

Taruto shrugged "I told him to stop, but...it can't be helped" he started laughing

Ichigo gritted her teeth "You...that's unforgivable..." she raised up her hand "Strawberry Bell!"

"Oh? Are you going to fight against us?" Pai took a few step backs before a platform appeared and he typed on something. A yellow light surrounded the group and caught them in a gummy green jail.

"What's this?" Pudding tried to run towards it only to be stuck in here, she hit on the jail, screaming, but then she grabbed her nose and felt faint...

"...I'm choking..."

Little by little everyone started feeling the same symptoms; they couldn't breathe...that wasn't a mere jail, that jail didn't allow them to find any kind of source of oxygen..."Oxygen destruction..." murmured Pai "Your oxygen will disappear in less than a minute..."

"W-What?"

"Estimated fatality rate: 98,88%" in that moment, fallen from the sky appeared Taruto's Chimera Animal together with Koshou, being alien that jail didn't affect her...as the Chimera caught the Mew Mews and the Eternals one by one, the red haired approached Sulfus who was still on the floor, coughing, trying to breathe...

She grinned as she crouched down and caught his chin in her hand "You know...I've been watching you for a while...you're pretty handsome and..." she licked her red lips "...I can feel your source of power..." she raised him up which was pretty easy since he was weak due to the lack of oxygen, he still tried to fight but couldn't do much...

The female alien leaned in and caught his lips in hers, the boy's amber eyes widened in shock...up there Kisshu watched the scene...outraged...but why was he feeling outraged that she was kissing the enemy? No...it wasn't because he liked her or anything, he hated her, but it was because she was using _that_ technique...yes...the Mortal Kiss technique...the reason why he hated her so much...

'_I don't care he is the enemy...I'm not going to let her kill him that way and have his powers only for her...'_

The summoned his weapon and was about to shot at Koshou when something anticipated his move...Sulfus could see by the corner of his eye that now all of his friends were caught in the lianas of the Chimera Animal...including Raf...seeing this and not being able to do nothing made him very angry...

Suddenly a bright red aura surrounded the young devil which started burning Koshou's lips, the female alien released his victim immediately, shocked, surprised with that sudden aura that surrounded him...the aura was so strong that it was able to go past the green walls of the jail and cause a short-circuit in the machine that was creating the jail. The jail melted away and the oxygen returned back to the bodies of fainted ones. The red aura was still surrounding Sulfus as he slowly raised up his head and glared up at Koshou who started taking steps back...

"You..." his eyes moved to Taruto and Pai who were also shocked with what had just happened "...all of you...hurt my friends...my companions...I won't let you get away..." he moved up his hands and a glow appeared in front of them, the red aura started being sucked towards the glow and slowly a flaming arrow formed as well as a red bow. The anger filled Sulfus' amber eyes as he only aimed towards the three aliens and the Chimera Animal.

"Flaming...Bolt!" he shot the arrow towards the Chimera Animal and it pierced the green skin of the creature from one side to another which caused it to disintegrate right there and then. Another arrow appeared and he aimed towards the aliens who now were frozen with the shock.

"Sulfus!" he heard the voice but still didn't lost his concentration until he felt two hands wrapping around his waist "Don't do it, Sulfus, if you kill them like this you will be just like them!"

"Raf...they almost killed all of you...they almost killed _you_!"

"But I'm still here, I'm still alive and I'm fine just please don't do it, I beg you!"

Sulfus' eyes trembled as he keep staring at the aliens...before slowly making the arrow disappear...the three aliens took this chance to fly up and disappear in their vortex...Kisshu was still hidden after he had witnessed everything that had happened right there...

"What a power..."

**~*Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

After releasing Masha from his prison and getting back to the normal, everyone was at the top of the building, Ichigo held Masha in her hands

"Masha, I'm so relieved" she said "Don't EVER do something like that again!"

"Sorry, Ichigo" said the little robot as he flapped his red wings "Thank you, Ichigo! Thank you, everyone! Masha...promises! Masha promises!"

**~*Tokyo Angel's Friends*~**

Back in the alien dimension...Pai was analyzing the events of the last battle...when the room became in different shades of blue, meaning his leader wanted to speak to him

"Pai..." echoed the voice

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama" he said as he kneeled down

"I've...a mission for you..."

TBC...

*Yare, yare – Well, well


	11. The mysterious Dark Knight!

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 10 – My Knight, My Hero! The Mysterious Dark Knight**

Ahhh..what a great sunny day! The sky is blue; the sun is bright and shining high in the sky! The white clouds fly very slowly and gently...this is a great day to take a walk to the beach, the park, the-

"AAAAAACCCHOOOOOOOOO!"

Well...not all of them...

"Oh my, it's 38.5 C" murmured Sakura, Ichigo's mother, who at the moment had just checked her sick daughter's temperature and which just indicated her fever was high. Her guardians were standing by the feet of her bed watching the mother taking care of her. It has been the beginning of another day with Raf trying to make Ichigo get up and Sulfus amused by the scene when they both had noticed how red the girl was "You'll have to rest today"

"No, today I have to..." she said trying to get up

"Oh no you don't...be quiet and rest" said Sakura forcing her to lay down again "You can't mess up with a flu" the teenager sighed as her mother left the room, she tried to reach up for the phone but her body was just too sore to let her make any type of moves

"Raf...could you please call the others and tell I can't go in today...?"

"Sure, that's fine" said the angel as she picked up her phone and called Lettuce "Lettuce? Yeah, it's Raf, Ichigo asked me to call you to say she can't come today, she has caught a big flu"

_Oh alright, that's fine, I'll talk to Shirogane to warn him then. Tell her we'll all pay a visit to her later on_

"Alright, we'll be here too"

"Finally! You've got a plan!" said Taruto jumping around in the alien dimension, it has been two days since the last attack and the kid has been dying to attack them again. The three aliens were all reunited when Kisshu appeared, not even smiling; he just walked by them and sat down on the stairs, putting his face in his hand and a bothered, annoying look in his face

"Aww what's with the pouting, Kishy? Still sulking that Deep Blue put you under house arrest?" teased Koshou, grinning at the green haired alien who choose to ignore her. Taruto too joined the teasing and flew up in front of him

"We'll finally destroy them, something you couldn't do!"

Kisshu opened one eye and glared up at his little brother "It's not like you defeated them when you had them right wrapped around your hands...what makes you think you'll be able to do it now...?" now the little kid didn't know what to answer...that's right...two days ago they had them all trapped and were almost ready to kill them by depriving them of their own oxygen...and yet they had been defeated by that dark haired devil...

"Because this time we're sure we'll defeat them. You've nothing to do with our plans. Now let's go, Taruto, Koshou" said Pai as he teleported away, soon followed by his brother and partner...Kisshu however wasn't relaxed at all...he didn't tell him the plan...

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this...Ichigo...'_

"We'll all go at the same time, and separating them so they cannot help one another" said Pai "It's all very simple and foolproof"

"There shouldn't be any trouble at all" said Koshou

"Let's start now" said an excited Taruto and with that the three aliens jumped off the roof of the building they were standing, each one going towards a different direction

"Ichigo onee-chan! We're here to see you!" exclaimed Pudding as she walked in the room together with the others, putting then on the table a fruit basket. Her father had left for work and her mother left to go buy some groceries, so the sick girl was at home alone with her guardians, who had taken that chance to turn humans.

"Raf told me that you would come to visit. Thank you!" said the girl before coughing "But I'm still pretty sick. Of all things why did I have to fall ill?" another cough

"How true" said Minto, crossing her arms "The café was full today but since you were sick and Zakuro had a photo season, Ryou decided to give us day off. The things you do to skip work"

Ichigo stood up from the bed "I'm not skipping work at all, Minto!" she coughed hard again only to have Raf forcing her to lay down on the bed again

"Just rest, remember what your mom said" said the blonde girl "And you Minto, stop provoking her please" the sick girl quickly fell asleep...

Pai touched the water of the river that flowed fast towards the left "Killer instincts levels 88%, how very truthful" he summoned parasites and threw them to the water

"Maybe we should just leave her to rest" said Lettuce

"But leaving her alone like this?" said Raf "I'm not really sure"

"It's just flu, Raf, she will be fine by herself" said Sulfus "Plus her mother should be getting back soon" this reassured the angel girl who nodded and stood up from the bed. The group took her leave but still her guardian angel had decided to leave a note just so she would know where they had gone.

At the park, Taruto landed down behind a few trees and bushes "Heh, it sure is hot" he said as he observed the people eating ice cream, running, walking around and talking. The young alien smirked as he summoned two parasites in his hands...

Ichigo had finally woke up from her deep sleep and she had found the note Raf had decided to leave behind

_We left so you could take some rest, I wasn't sure about leaving you by yourself sick but since your mother should be back very soon, I was convinced to do so. I hope you feel better._

_Raf_

_Ps: STAY IN BED!_

The Mew leader giggled at the note and smiled, they could give her headaches sometimes with their constant fights between the good and the bad but deep inside she knew they worried a lot about her. She walked up the window with a blanket over her shoulder and leaned in there for a while

'_Maybe this flu isn't so bad, after all...'_

She sighed and turned around; decided to go back to bed but...suddenly a shadow appeared over her which quickly made the sick girl turn around. Her brown eyes widened in shock when she realized who was standing right there in front of her...

"Hey there Mew Mew...it has been a while huh?" said Koshou, grinning at the sick girl who tried to keep her hard look but suddenly the coughs came back, Masha appeared by her side glaring at the alien "My, my, falling sick in such a bright day? And I thought this would be more interesting like before, it's just too bad.."

"Ichigo run! Masha will fight!"

"I'd be glad Masha but this is the second floor..." murmured the girl

"But you better be prepared" the mew mew turned back to look at the red haired alien "My purpose here today is to destroy you once and for all, so then this planet shall become ours"

'_It's the second floor but I have to try' _Ichigo run towards the other window fast while Masha flew towards the female alien who just, and without really bothering, knocked the little robot away with her hand. Just then she noticed Ichigo jumping from the other window towards the nearest tree

"Wuaah! It's just too high!" she grabbed onto the tree's branch for dear life but the poor girl quickly started sliding down the tree "I'm so lucky to have cat powers..."

Koshou laughed at the scene, amused "You sure trying really hard"

Ichigo immediately got up and started running down the streets as fast as she could which was a bit hard due to her cold, she keep coughing and plus was running on bare feet , in her pajamas and with Koshou hot in her tail

"Your mother never taught you to not run down the street on your pajamas?"

Ichigo blushed embarrassed as she keeps running "Well my mother never thought I would be chased down by an alien!" Koshou smirked

"Awww she didn't think that did she?" she summoned two parasites "Well here is another thing she didn't think!" she threw the parasites against the sick girl who barely dodged the exploding bombs falling right behind her, causing smoke to form around her and more coughs to come "If you think your friends are going to help you, then you can stop hoping!" she threw two more parasites against the girl

"At this time same moment, Chimera Animals are striking all over the place!" another bomb

"I'm not sure if we should have let Ichigo alone..." murmured Raf, she was in company with Sulfus after they had decided to separate from the others and go for a walk, the remaining had gone for a walk as well but on different places. Lettuce, Pudding and their respective guardians had decided to go for a walk around the park while Mint, her guardians had decided to go to the shopping since Zakuro was out for a photo shot but she was still accompanied by Dolce and Kabale.

"Raf...she is fine, she is not with 40 C with fever or anything, she will be fine, it's just a small cold" said the devil trying to calm down the angel. Just then a fish jumped from the river and landed in front of them which made them stop in their tracks..."What the..." the boy didn't even have time to finish the phrase, the fish started glowing purple and soon it had hands, feet and sharp toot "Shit, a Chimera Animal"

"Cox, activate reversal metamorphosis!"

"Basilisk, activate reversal metamorphosis!"

The two teens soon were back into their eternal forms, ready to fight, Sulfus just needed to give a quick kick on the small creature for it to return back to the water but as soon as that happened more than ten similar creatures jumped out of the water

"What the heck is going on here?" screamed Raf as the creatures landed behind them, just then both of them noticed the dark figure that watched over the scene...

Screams were heard all around the park as the people who were there run for their dear lives away from the creatures that looked like giant radishes with feet. Lettuce and Pudding along with the guardians who had heard the sudden screams run to the scenario only to look horrified to the creatures

"Chimera Animals over there!" screamed Pudding

"THESE THINGS are Chimera Animals right...?" said Miki horrified, just then Taruto teleported not too far away from them laughing

Ichigo keep running as fast as she could away from Koshou who kept shooting her with parasite bombs, she was running out of breath and the cold wasn't helping the escape that much. She reached the opening of a car parking and panted, just then she looked back to see Koshou very near her and the girl didn't have much choice but enter inside the parking, only to be shoot right on the back by another bomb. The girl rolled around on the floor slightly hurt...

"Stop fighting it, Mew Mew, your end is near"

Ichigo stood up slowly "N-Never...I'm not...giving up..." she grabbed her pendant "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!"

Raf and Sulfus were fighting back to back, shooting fire towards the fishes who keep jumping together and fast against them, adding as well a few punches and kicks when they didn't have the time to shoot fire

"They just never end!" exclaimed the angel

"Annoying little beasts!" said Sulfus kicking another one

"Give up! They will never stop coming" said Pai as he watched the scene with cold purple eyes. Being distracted slightly, Sulfus glared up at the alien and when that happened...a chimera jumped right at him...

"Sulfus!" screamed Raf

"Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Quake Fly!"

"Flower Fly!"

"Ice!"

The attacks had their effect on a few radishes but they just were too many to attack together at once...this was tiring the four Eternals and the two Mew Mews which made Taruto laugh at the scene, he just loved to see them suffering, the soon would fall from exhaustion and then he would take care of them once and for all...the Chimeras started moving towards the tired team who when saw the army of radishes going towards them, started running for their dear lives

"Gaaaahhh! I like to eat, I don't like to be eaten! And I don't even like vegetables!" screamed Gas as he tried to fly fast

"A diet wouldn't hurt you though!" said Miki

"You two stop it, this is not the time to fight with each other!" said Urie

"Ribbon...Zakuro Spear!" the purple whip flew fast and stroke all of the fishes that were attacking Raf and Sulfus, with her came Minto and both their guardians

"Just in time!" said Raf "You too were attacked?"

"Yes, we were in the middle of Zakuro's photo shot when a huge Chimera Animal attacked us" explained Dolce

"The same happened with us in the mall" said Cabiria "We knew that something was wrong, we just couldn't be the only ones being attacked. We crossed paths with Kabale and the others later on"

"Are you alright?" asked Minto

"Yes, just a few scratches, nothing bad" said Sulfus, Zakuro looked at Pai who glared down at them as he raised up his fan

"You just keep interfering..." murmured the alien "Fuu Rai Sen!" he shot the thunders at everyone who jumped out of the way as fast as they could. They landed together away from him

"I bet what they want is to separate us" said Zakuro, looking at the others "We've got to find the others" everyone nodded

"You go, I'll go check on Ichigo, if anything she was attacked as well and with that cold she can't do much. If you find her first, warn me" said the devil as he flew in a different direction the others had attacked. Pai gritted his teeth and decided to follow the Mew Mews instead of the devil.

Ichigo transformed into Mew Ichigo but the cold just wasn't helping at all...

"I can't...muster any strength..." she looked up at Koshou who grinned evilly at her, she was starting to see her image very blurry, the cold was winning..."the cold is just terrible, if only I could still fight a little..."

Koshou laughed when she saw the weak state of the Mew Mew "It must be terrible for you, despite having transformed, you're still a human inside"

"Strawberry Bell" she was about to summon her weapon when the female alien threw another bomb at her that kicked the weapon right out of her hands, another bomb shoot and the pink Mew Mew hit with her back on the nearby tree, screaming in pain...

Mew Ichigo tried to sit up very slowly, laying her back against the tree, she was very hurt, weak and burning up in fever...this just wasn't good...the Mew Mews and the Eternals weren't responding to her calls which meant that what Koshou had said was true...they were too under attacks, all separated and couldn't reach her...

"Eh? You still want more?" murmured Koshou as she watched the girl standing up weakly...she rolled her eyes and a sword appeared in her hands "...or do you want to stop?" a threatening, scary look on her blue eyes "You know you can't escape"

"I'm...so powerless..." murmured the weak Mew Mew, her vision getting blurry again "...my injuries...she's going to...I must...be strong...but..." her vision moved down and she saw a dark figure walking up to her...slowly...gently...she could see that the figure had long hair tied in a low ponytail as it waved behind its back...dark hair contrasted with the light of the sun...a black suit and long matching pants that reached the floor...long...ears...an alien? Another one to kill her...?

Koshou noticed the new presence and turned around to face it, she frowned...she had never seen him before...

"You won't be harmed..." murmured the figure; Ichigo's eyes trembled as she tried to see clearly the figure..."I'll protect you..." the girl couldn't take it anymore and started falling forward, closing her eyes, waiting for her weak body to meet the floor...but...that never happened...instead she felt two warm arms wrapping themselves around her and picked her up. The Mew Mew opened her eyes very slowly

"Who are you..." she murmured

"I am..." the light showed fully the face of the one who had just saved her, revealing amber eyes and now a better view of his almost black hair, it was sort of a mix of dark green with dark blue hair "The Dark Knight"

"The Dark Kn-Knight?" she tried to say something else but the cold won and the girl fainted...the Dark Knight remained calm about this, knowing the reason of why she had fainted and that she would be fine, her life wasn't in danger anymore...so he just looked up at Koshou who was still floating up there, he frowned and glared up at her...

"Stay away!" screamed Gas as he run away from the killing vegetables that were still following him and the others who were running for their dear lives as well. Mew Zakuro and the others arrived just in time to save them, Mew Mint used her Mint Echo while Mew Zakuro used her whip, that was just enough to destroy immediately all the radishes.

"Damn you!" said Taruto, angry that his "friends" had been destroyed

"Oh thank god, you're all here!" said Miki relieved and tired from having run that much "You too were attacked I suppose?"

"You guessed right, halo head" confirmed Cabiria "Well, Sulfus didn't say anything else so I suppose he didn't find Ichigo yet...come on, we have to go and get her" everyone nodded and jumped off to where they sensed Ichigo could be, Taruto jumped around angry that they were escaping

"Hey, wait!" he screamed "Don't leave me behind like this!" Pai landed slowly behind him watching the enemies leave...

"What are you doing?" he yelled, his little brother stopped jumping and looked at him "The enemy will escape!" continued the older one as he started running after the Eternals and the Mew Mews

"Aaaahh! What's going on here?" screamed the mini alien as he followed after his brother

The Dark Knight set down gently the unconscious Mew Ichigo, he laid her against the tree and brushed a few strands of pink hair away from her eyes as she sleep peacefully, the fever was still visible...Koshou had now landed behind the new comer and stared at him, frowning...

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who knows..." murmured the new alien as he turned around to face the female alien and summoned two swords in his hands "obviously not your ally!"

"Heh...interesting..."

_Cling_

_Clang_

_Cling_

_Clang_

The sounds of the three swords hitting each other echoed through the zone, the cars around there were now very smashed due to the duel that has been happening there, it couldn't be helped for a few cars to have been hit and destroyed since the aliens' strength wasn't normal strength.

"Who are you?" screamed Koshou, angry "Why did you save the enemy? You're the same kind as us!" however the alien didn't answer which made her angrier "Well then I'll just make you answer!"

'_Who...who are you?'_

'_I would rather not let you know my true identity...'_

'_Why did you save me?'_

'_Turning into this...was the only way I could protect you...'_

The sound of the swords colliding keep coming with no intentions of stopping so soon...the knight fought skillfully with his two swords against Koshou "Just who the hell are you? Why are you siding, with the Mew Mews?" demanded the female, the knight still didn't answer and dodged another attack of his that ended up hitting the front of a car, he jumped and landed in front of the still unconscious Mew Ichigo

'_Have...we...met before? Please tell me!'_

'_Now is not the time for that...'_

'_But...!' the figure of the knight started fading away...'Wait...I have so much to ask...' the figure disappeared 'Wait! Wait!'_

The sounds of the swords slowly made the fallen girl come back to the real words...very gently she opened her magenta eyes...and she saw them...her savior and the one who had tried to kill her moments ago...

"I don't understand...why...?" her body was still very sore, she still had fever after all but stubborn as she was, the girl tried to stand up, holding her hands against the trunk. Once back to her feet, the Mew Mew stumbled a little to try and walk to the two fighters. The knight noticed that when he stared by the corner of his amber eyes, in a quick movement he pushed the female alien away from him, lifted up in the air and landed in front of Ichigo with his arms open. The Mew Mew stared at him surprised when he looked at her with gentle, caring eyes...

"I'm going to kill BOTH of you!" screamed Koshou when she launched towards the two, the knight had let his guard down a little and noticed the attack too late, he only had time to put his left arm in front of Ichigo, consequently the sword cut a bit of the skin...Ichigo stared at it in horror. Koshou still didn't give and quickly jumped towards the knight who put his two swords in front of his body to shield it

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The four attacked combined together and Koshou barely had time to notice it, the attacks hit her with such a force that sent her flying against the wall, breaking it to pieces...

"Everyone!" Ichigo smiled when she saw all of her companions and friends, they were all there...except Sulfus...the knight still beside her

"Oh? Who is that?" said Miki staring at the alien beside her

"It's a cool guy!" exclaimed the little Mew Mew

"Um...Pudding, we're not wondering how he looks, we're wondering who he is..." said Raf, sweatdropping at the monkey's answer...

Koshou fell to the floor barely conscious, Pai and Taruto teleported behind her as she held her hurt side, one eye closed to support better the pain.."Koshou, what the heck are you doing?" said Taruto, everyone noticed the two aliens that had just arrived and tensed up

"Who is that guy?" asked Pai

"I've no idea" answered the hurt alien, the older one remained in silence and walked up, he raised his fan and shot a thunder towards Mew Ichigo and the Dark Knight, this last one in a swift movement picked up the Mew Mew in his arms and flew up

"You're heavier than you look" stated the knight when they landed on the top of a lamppost, Ichigo's eyes widened, not in anger but in surprise...only two people had told her that before...

"_Wow, you're a lot heavier than you look!" said Ryou in a joking tone as he held a scary Ichigo once they landed on the top of a branch_

That had happened the first day, when she turned into a Mew Mew

"_Damn, Ichigo you're heavier than you look!" complained Sulfus _

And that had happened the day of the party...when Kisshu had attacked Miss Mary and turned her spirit into a Chimera Animal...the Dark Knight put his hands on Mew Ichigo's shoulders

"Go now, Ichigo"

She didn't need to be told a second time, she nodded and summoned her Strawberry Bell "I won't forgive you!" she glared down at the three aliens who tensed up, the Dark Knight gently disappeared from behind her, the girl jumped up in the air "Ribbon...STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" the three aliens screamed in pain when the attack hit them and one by one they disappeared, returning back to their alien dimension

Mew Ichigo landed besides the Dark Knight and all the others approached them "Are you ok?" asked Raf when she saw the girl stumbling, in response she received a nod, she then looked at the Dark Knight's arm...

"Oh, your arm!" she exclaimed

"It's nothing, just a little cut" he said, Ichigo looked up at him still wondering why would an alien save her, he leaned in and whispered in her cat ear "...from now on...you can count with me" he walked away and...disappeared...leaving no trace behind...everyone looked at the spot where once the savior of the cat girl had been...

"That guy..." murmured Misha "Just who is he..."

"Very mysterious.." murmured Miki

Ichigo remained in silence...until she heard two voices calling for her "Ichigo!" she looked at the second entry of the parking to see Sulfus flying in and Ryou running, both towards her

"Are you ok? You worried the hell out of me!" exclaimed her guardian devil "I told you to warn me when you found her!"

"We did but you just didn't answer!" said Mint, crossing her arms "And besides we just got here!"

Ichigo stared at both the worried boys...then she noticed it...Sulfus' left arm had a cut..."Sulfus...Shirogane..." then her eyes closed and her body fell backwards only to be caught in the devil's arms, however he didn't freak out over her fainting, he knew she was exhausted and the fever was still making its presence in her body, she just needed to rest...

"Deep Blue...we're sorry but we failed in destroying the Mew Mews...however I've got a good new...the mission you've requested me has been successfully accomplished"

"Excelent...well done, Pai"

A couple of days later Ichigo recovered from her flu and returned back to work in the café but even though days had gone since the attack of the aliens, the group was still wondering who was the mysterious Dark Knight...

"Well one thing is certain, that 'Dark Knight' must be an alien! His ears were like this!" exclaimed Pudding as she pulled her own ears trying to make them resemble the ears of the aliens

"But why would an alien save Ichigo?" said Urie

Ichigo sighed "I feel like I know him..."

"But that's strange...he didn't seem a normal person when he saved you" said Raf

"You're right...I don't think I know anyone like him..." murmured the Mew leader

"I've got it!" exclaimed Pudding suddenly "The Dark Knight's true self is...Sulfus onii-chan!" she said

"What am I exactly?" asked the devil when he entered inside the café, only having heard his name, everyone's face was shocked and surprised, could it really be?

"YOU! You are the Dark Knight!" exclaimed the Monkey Mew pointing at him, Sulfus only raised an eyebrow as he sat down on a chair

"Still debating over that subject? You just don't get tired do you? Anyway, why do you think I am that guy"

"Because...remember everyone! Back then...right after the Dark Knight left, Sulfus and Shirogane came running! In other words..."

"In other words?"

"After the fight, the criminal hid behind the wall...and changed his clothes so he wouldn't be revealed! It all makes sense; lately I'm frightening with my deductive skills" said the little girl proudly

"You know...he is not a criminal!" said Ichigo

"That's..." began the devil "...the stupidest deduction I've ever heard...first I don't have freaky pointy ears like the aliens, second my hair, the last time I checked, was dark blue and not a mix of dark green and blue, third...why would I want to dress up as an alien just to save Ichigo? I could have done that using my normal powers..."

"But you both have amber eyes!" exclaimed the monkey

"So? I don't think I'm the only being in the world with amber eyes..."

Pudding pouted and cried "My deduction was so perfect!"

Sulfus rolled his eyes and stood up but right when he did that, he stumbled a little, he held his head a little...Raf looked at him worried "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just stood up too fast..." he murmured however his love didn't seem convinced at all...the boy still felt his head really heavy and so decided to go get something to drink

Everyone heard a bumping sound as if something had just fallen on the floor, when they turned around to see they came face to face with Sulfus laying on the floor, unconscious, sweating, trembling and his face extremely red...

"Sulfus!"

TBC...


	12. Sulfus' strange behaviour!

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 11 – Sulfus' strange behaviour!**

It was already sunset and the situation that had happened a few hours ago inside the Café Mew Mew only got worse and worse, second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour. Sulfus, the young devil with now 16 Thunders, had collapsed in the middle of the café in front of his friends and what worried them more in that moment was the fact that his face was completely red and sweated.

They had taken him to one of the free bedrooms that stood on the upper ground of the café, two of them being the bedrooms of the owners of this one, they had laid him down on the bed and let him rest, believing that he had caught the fever from his own human, Ichigo, that on the last day had stayed in bed with high fever.

But that idea was immediately erased from the list when a few minutes later they heard him scream, when they entered there, they saw the young devil twisting around the bed, his body completely sweated and his face redder than before, he was panting hard, one of his hands held tightly the sheet of the bed while the other held tightly his shirt, as if that was able to alleviate the pain, the ardor he was feeling right now in his chest. Ardor than in less than an hour spread fast around the boy's body.

They were all worried and had many questions on their minds, what could be causing this? How was it possible that they hadn't detected something more than a simple fever? And the question that more worried them but that also more haunted them was...would Sulfus be able to survive to whatever it was hurting him right now? They didn't even want to think of the possibility of him dying...it was a high possibility, yes, but that caused them such a pain only to think about it, specially to the young Raf who everyone, well almost everyone because the mew mews did not know about the love story of these two, in there knew that she loved him more than anything and how it pained her seeing him suffering like that without being able to do anything to help him...

At this moment, Raf held her beloved's hand, extremely worried, as he twisted around in pain, continuously she would rub a wet towel with cold water to try and low the high fever that according with the thermometer was about to reach 104ºF (40ºC). Each scream that he released was like a piece of her heart falling on the ground and breaking into pieces without any kind of possible reconstruction.

"I don't understand, yesterday everything was just fine, what could have possible happen to get him like this..." murmured the blonde girl, worry was very visible on her voice

Keiichiro sighed "Tell me Raf, have you been with him the whole day, yesterday?"

The young girl turned to him "Well...yes...we left school together to go to Ichigo's house, and then we remained with her until the others came as well to visit her. We left again together and were taking a walk around the city when Pai attacked us with some Fish-Chimeras. Then Minto, Zakuro and the others appeared and that's when we separated, I left with the others to go get Lettuce and Pudding while he left to go look for Ichigo...I think that's why Pudding was suspecting that he was the Dark Knight...but why do you ask...?"

"Mmm...something might have happened to him during the time that he was separated from you...he might have found another Chimera and have fought, be hurt and..."

"And?"

"And...possibly having been poisoned" admitted the dark haired man, the young angel widened her eyes and turned immediately back to her love

"That explains why he turned out feeling so bad in less than a few minutes after having fainted...but...if it was poison...wouldn't have it have affected him once injected in the body?"

"Even though they live in bad conditions, the aliens can be more advanced than us, they might have created some poison that might only have effect from a certain day and on a certain hour" he explained, she nodded..."That explains the wound he had on his arm yesterday after the battle, he might have been hurt during the time he was separated from you-"

"Wound? You mean the wound he has on his left arm?"

"Yes, exactly that one, the poison must have been injected from that wound"

"No, I'm not talking about that, yes it's possible that it might have been injected from this wound but actually he wasn't hurt when he was separated from us, that wound was made when he was still with me!"

"_Sulfus watch out!" yelled Raf when she saw one of the Fish-Chimera jumping at him, the boy barely had time to protect himself, ending up putting his arms in front of body as a shield. He screamed in pain when the creature bites him on the arm with its small but pointy tooth. As soon as he recovered, with the other hand he grabbed the animal and threw it away from him._

_The angel quickly went to him when he grabbed his wounded arm "Are you alright?" she asked_

"_Yes, I'm alright, it's nothing much...it's just a small wound, nothing that I can't handle, this will heal" he answered_

"I see..." murmured the brown haired man "Ryou, come here" he said calling the blond boy to inside the room, the two of them went to a corner where Raf deduced that he was telling him what she had just told to Keiichiro. Then they both turned to the girl, who looked at them questionably.

"Raf, we have a small idea of what might help Sulfus healing from the poison" said Keiichiro, she stood up immediately

"Really? How?"

"Calm down, it's nothing 100% certain just yet but to test it out we'll need to take some of his blood, if it works, then we'll give him the possible cure" said Ryou

Raf nodded, with her hopes really high, returning back to her place "I just ask you to hurry up, please..." in less than a few minutes the blonde boy had left and returned back to the room with a small kit that contained syringes and stuff like that. The girl helped them raise the sleeve of Sulfus' shirt so they could take the small amount of blood they needed for the test. In a few seconds they had it, that's when hers and his friends came in the room.

"Raf, we better return to school now, it's getting late and if we don't come back, the teachers will begin to wonder" said Dolce

"I know but I'm not capable to leave him..." said the blonde girl

"He must return to school with you all but while we analyze the cure, he must stay absolutely in bed resting..." said Ryou

"How do we manage to take him back without moving him too much? To avoid the poison to spread more..."

"Poison?" exclaimed all the others that didn't know about this small detail

"I'll tell you later when we are at school" guaranteed the blonde angel

"Maybe Gas or Misha are the ones more capable to take him, they could take him on their backs, like that he won't move much" suggested then Urie

"I'll do it" said Gas as he approached the bed where his friend was laying down and carefully and also with the help of the other devils, they managed to get him on his back without moving too much the body. Then they all abandoned the place, flying back to school, leaving the other two to analyze the cure for the devil, hopefully it would work...or else there would be nothing to do for him anymore...

~*.*~*.*~

"I see, so he must stay in bed..." said Hitomi after her students having told her Sulfus actual situation, of course they did not tell her that the young boy had been poisoned by the aliens, since neither her or Mitsuki knew about this battles with the aliens, they had just told her that the boy had felt sick and was now with some fever. Hitomi looked at her student laid on his bed, she did not suspect anything, and luckily the ardor attacks that he had felt had calmed down and so no suspicions were raised.

"Yes, he...he will recover fast! It's not some little fever that will take down the great Sulfus! You'll see tomorrow he'll be up on his feet!" said Kabale, trying to hide her shaking voice...after Raf had told them what had happened to the young boy, they all were in shock. She hoped and all the others that what had just been told was true and that tomorrow, Sulfus would be up...

"Well, if it's necessary anything, call me" said the teacher before she left the student's room, the four devils sighed in relief, thanking the Low Spheres that she hadn't suspected that something much more serious had happened to him. However, they immediately turned back to their partner, worried, when he started mumbling something as he slept.

"Raf..." he murmured, the other four approached him immediately thinking that he was having another crisis of ardors on his chest, fearing that the poison was spreading around his body even more "Raf..."

"Is he...delirious...?" murmured Cabiria

"No, not that" said Misha "He is calling for...Raf?"

"He is waking up!" exclaimed Gas, pointing to the boy who was struggling to open his eyes, his vision was completely misty, he saw everything blurred...he looked around himself but all he saw was blurred figures of red, orange, purple and black

"Raf...where is...she...?" he said trying to sit up on his bed but immediately he was pushed back to the mattress.

"Don't you even think about it! Do you by any chance want the poison to spread faster?" exclaimed Kabale, the boy didn't even answer, he closed his eyes again and laid his face back on the pillow.

"Go call Raf" ordered then Misha, surprising all the other three.

"What?" said Kabale

"Didn't you hear me? I said go and get Raf!" repeated the devil

"But for what, may we know?" asked Cabiria

"Listen, he isn't fine and keeps calling for her, surely he'll only go back to sleep when he feels her next to him, so do as I say, go get her and find a way for nobody to not see her getting in here" explained the devil, a little bit hesitant but knowing that probably was the only way for their friend to rest, Kabale run out of the room.

~*.*~*.*~

"But is he worse?" exclaimed Raf worried after Kabale had walked in her and Urie's bedroom and told her that Sulfus needed her.

"I sure hope not but he keeps calling for you, a few moments ago he woke up but he doesn't want to go back to sleep, Misha thinks that if only you're next to him, he might go back to sleep"

This time the angel didn't even think twice or the consequences that could bring to her for having entered the Incubatory, she forgot the rules completely for once, she just wanted to be next to him and guarantee that he would sleep good tonight. So she nodded and the two of them, managing to not be seen by any angel or devil, returned to the Incubatory.

They entered and the blonde angel quickly run to the side of her beloved, she sat upon the mattress near his body, that was still very red and sweated but at last his breathing seemed more regular now, hesitating a little bit the girl moved her hand and caressed the dark hair of the devil. He immediately opened his eyes, revealing then that he wasn't sleeping at all, he looked at her even though all he could see was a figure of blue and yellow.

"Raf..." he murmured

"Yes, I'm here..." she said, taking his hand in hers, the four devils decided to leave and have the two of them alone in the room, Sulfus tried to stand up but Raf forced him back in the bed "No...don't move please..."

"I feel...so weak..." he murmured

"I know...that's why you can't move or the poison will spread even faster..."

"What poison...? Kabale back there spoke about it but I don't understand..."

Raf sighed "Probably Pai must have poisoned you during the battle we had with him yesterday"

"H-How?"

"The bite you have got on your arm from the Chimera that attacked you yesterday...must have been that one who poisoned you..." she explained, caressing his hair

"I see..." he answered...that's when in a fast movement and somehow abrupt that Sulfus pulled Raf to himself, making her then getting inside the sheets of his bed, then he laid his head on her legs, relaxing, she was still surprised with the sudden move.

"S-Sulfus! I told you to not move!"

"Stay here..." he murmured

"What...?"

"Stay here...with me..." he said, closing his eyes again, snuggling even more on the lap of the girl, she ended up relaxing and continued caressing his wild hair, he didn't seem himself acting like this, he looked like a child who snuggled on the lap of his mother looking for affection...she did like this side of him...but she wanted badly to see again that playful and annoying side of his, that devilish side of him that she loved so much. She sighed worried, then she looked at him, understanding that he had fallen asleep with her touch...

"I knew he would go back to sleep if he was with you" said Misha as she reentered the room, she had no intentions of staying there; she had just come to check how things were doing.

The angel looked at her but did not smile, she was too worried to do it "Yes...he just fell asleep..." she removed a bit of hair from the face of her love, noticing how red the face was, sweating but now a bit more relaxed...

"I suppose you'll spend the night here?" said the oldest devil

"I well.."

She laughed a little bit "If the problem is you being discovered for not being in your dormitory, don't worry about it. I talked to your friends and managed to convince Kabale in making a copy of your with her Double Fly. So, you can calm down." And with that she left the bedroom without waiting for an answer of the girl. She didn't take too long in falling asleep.

~*.*~*.*~

_Sulfus looked around himself, he couldn't understand exactly where he was, he just knew that he was surrounded by snow, in the middle of a snow storm. That's all he could see in front of him, snow and more snow but the strangest thing was that the wind that was causing all that storm wasn't even touching him, it didn't touch his skin, it didn't touch his hair nor his clothes but what was even more strange than that was that he wasn't cold, in the middle of tha huge storm, he wasn't cold!_

"_Mom!" he heard then, a voice that echoed through the whole area, so he couldn't see where it was coming from "Mommy!"_

_That voice seemed desperate...and even though the voice was calling for its mother, it seemed like it was calling him too...so he closed his eyes and concentrated...then still with his eyes closed he started walking to where he thought the voice was coming from..._

_When he noticed the voice was closer than before and then he managed to deduce that it was a voice of a child...he opened his eyes, it was still a bit far but he already could see better two figures...he run to them, if he was immune to the cold and the storm, probably these people couldn't see him as well._

"_Mommy get up please!" continued to beg the child, pushing the body of his mother that laid upon the cold snow, the child was crying, he had been trying to wake her up for hours but she just couldn't react...she wouldn't move..._

_Sulfus approached the two of them...the child had his back to him, his amber eyes then looked at the body of the mother...he didn't know why but seeing that body on the snow, not moving, the crying child begging for her to get up...he had the sensation...that she would get up no more..._

_Then the child turned to him and Sulfus' eyes widened in shock when he realized who the child was..._

~*.*~*.*~

Sulfus stood up suddenly from his bed, sweating and it wasn't just because of the high fever that he still had...but because of the dream...that child was...the dead mother in front of him with nobody else in there...he sighed and rubbed his eyes to try and get these images out of his mind...but it was hard...that's when he noticed...he looked behind and didn't see Raf...and he knew that he hadn't dreamt about her being there, that he knew he had fallen asleep on her lap...

But where was she then? He looked around his room looking for her or any sign of her...but the only thing he found was a note standing on his bedside table, curious, he took it and started reading since his vision was a bit better, it wasn't so blurry anymore...

'_If you wake up and don't see me here, don't worry, I've gone with the others to the café. We got a call from Ryou and Keiichiro that soon they would have the results of your blood with the possible cure, but please don't come after us, don't move and for the High Spheres_

_DON'T GET OUT OF BED! Or when you get better, I swear to you that you'll be in great trouble!_

_Love you,_

_Raf'_

He couldn't help but laugh a bit and roll his eyes at the last part of the note but for once he decided to do what he was told, he set the note on the table again and returned to lay down on the bed again...but suddenly he grabbed his head as if it was hurting him badly and it was, he tried to not scream...

~*.*~*.*~

"How long will it take?" murmured Raf as she walked back and forth, outside the café, at the park, she, the Eternals and the Mews had been told to wait a little bit for the results of the test Ryou and Keiichiro were doing to Sulfus' blood and the so mysterious cure...

"Raf...come on, relax" said Urie seeing the agitation of her friend

"I can't!" said the blonde angel, the mews looked at each other confused...why was she so worried and nervous? For what they knew...angels and devils were eternal rivals, usually there were no connections of friendship or something else between them...

"Raf...why are you so anxious?" decided then Ichigo to ask, too curious to not ask, this made the angel stop in her tracks, she had just remembered that none of them knew of her love for Sulfus...only their friends did even if some of them didn't agree with it...

"I well..." but she was interrupted when a fire ball was thrown in their direction, they barely had time to avoid the attack. Only those who had faster reflections such as Raf, Ichigo, Pudding and Zakuro were able to avoid it in time, the others just managed to throw themselves to the ground.

Some scared, others surprised, the group looked around themselves to see who had thrown such an attack to them but they couldn't see anything..."The aliens?" exclaimed Minto

Zakuro frowned "No..."

"How come, no?" said Cabiria

"None of them have the power of fire...remember? Three of them have the power of the thunder while the other one only has that mortal kiss technique and the seduction game..."

"The who else could it be...?" murmured Raf

Zakuro moved her eyes up, towards the sky..."You'll only believe when you see with your own eyes..."

The group looked up, following the direction the Mew Wolf had taken, their eyes widened when they saw these eyes...cold, lifeless and specially without any kind of bright...nobody wanted to believe that the one who had attacked them was nobody else than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sulfus...

TBC...


	13. Mew Aqua

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 12 – Mew Aqua**

The group looked up, following the direction the Mew Wolf had taken, their eyes widened when they saw these eyes...cold, lifeless and specially without any kind of bright...nobody wanted to believe that the one who had attacked them was nobody else than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sulfus...

"W-What's going on here?" exclaimed Kabale when she saw her comrade above hers and the others' heads, with his hand extended towards them and flames ready to be shot again. They all were in shock, why was Sulfus attacking them? This didn't make sense! They weren't the enemy!

"Sulfus what are y-" Raf didn't manage to finish her question because the devil shot one, two, three fire balls at once again towards them, they barely had time to avoid it "I don't understand!"

"If we want to find out, then we'll have to fight. We've no choice!" said Zakuro, determinate as she held up her mew pendant. She and the other four kissed the pendants and immediately assumed their warrior forms. They took out their weapons and jumped to the one that once was their ally.

"No wait!" exclaimed Raf, scared, neither she or the others wanted to attack Sulfus, he was one of them! He was their friend, they couldn't hurt him! But the Mew Mews seemed very determinate in stopping the devil, no matter what costs.

"Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!" shouted Mew Lettuce, pointing her castanets and shooting jets of water towards the fire balls, Sulfus noticed it in time and stopping shooting the fire balls and managed to avoid the water from hitting him. The next one attacking was Mew Mint, using her Mint Echo but again the devil defeated her, he activated his Body Fly, caught the arrow in his hands and snapped it in two.

Mew Ichigo appeared behind him and before he could avoid it, she kicked him on the back which sent him right to the floor. The angels and devils watched helplessly as their comrade was thrown to the floor. Mew Ichigo was about to use her Strawberry Check on him when out of nowhere, Raf stepped in front of the fallen devil, arms open

"No, please don't hurt him!" she said causing the mew mew to stop her attack in the middle of it, so she wouldn't hurt her needlessly

"Get out of the way, Raf! He has attacked us, he is acting like we're the enemy, we can't put that behind our backs!" said Mew Ichigo, however the angel refused to leave her lover that way and shook her head, determinate in protecting him.

"No! I can't let you hurt him!" then she turned to Sulfus and kneeled down next to him "Sulfus, please stop this, I don't know why you're doing this but please just stop..." she begged, the devil opened his amber eyes and the girl gasped when she saw how empty they were, these weren't the eyes of her dear devil, they were never so cold! Where was the brightness and warmth? Being too caught in these thoughts, the angel failed to noticed that the devil was about to grab her. He turned her around so she had her back against him and next put an arm around her neck, holding it tight. His other arm held both her arms behind her back. The angel tried to breathe but his grip on her neck was just too tight.

"S-Sulfus, s-stop!" she tried to say between the chokes

"Let her go!" yelled Urie

Raf tried to get off his grip "Sulfus, I beg you! Stop! This isn't you!" she screamed in pain when the devil pulled more on her arms, yet she didn't give up "You remember who I am, don't you? It's me, Raf! Your angel, this isn't you, you're not like this! Come back!" these words suddenly seemed to have echoed through the devil's ears, he let her go which caused her to fall on the floor and hold her arms in pain as she looked at him, hopefully that he had finally wake up.

Before Sulfus could react again, Mew Zakuro appeared right behind him with a cold look "I'm sorry Sulfus but you leave me no choice" she whispered before she hit him on the back of his neck, causing him to faint and fall in the arms of the mew. When everyone made sure it was finally safe to approach, they did, Urie helped up Raf who couldn't stop staring at her beloved worried...and everyone had the exact same question running through their ears...

What the heck had happened to Sulfus?

~*.*~*.*~

Not too long after, they were back inside the café, everyone in their human forms, the eternals included since they now knew it was safe. Sulfus was still sleeping, upstairs, but not by himself in the room, Raf had completely refused to leave his side because the last time she had done it, this strange event happened. However not everything was bad news, Ryou and Keiichiro had announced that the supposed cure they were trying out had worked just fine with the small amount of blood they had taken from the devil, which meant that the cure was able to eliminate the poison in his system. Right now they were getting ready a bigger portion of it so they could inject enough in Sulfus' body so it would clean everything.

The high fever had come back and just like it had happened on last evening, the boy barely could breathe and had his face completely red and sweaty, one more reason for the angel refuse to leave his side. She knew it was somehow pointless but she couldn't stop herself from spreading cold water on his forehead with a wet cloth. She sighed as she prayed more and more that Ryou and Keiichirou would hurry up and give him the cure...

Her prayers soon were heard, the blonde and brown haired men entered in the room with everything ready. Without saying a word, Raf sat down on the bed and laid Sulfus' head on her lap, she caressed his hair before raising his shirt's sleeve. The blonde angel looked at the two men, Ryou was holding a syringe that contained a shiny blue liquid inside it, something that she found weird...why was it so bright?

Ryou approached the couple and injected the bright liquid on the devil's arm, he seemed to move a little bit in his sleep but soon relaxed. In a matter of minutes his breathe returned to the normal, his face wasn't so red and he seemed much calmer, like the pain was gone.

"It worked!" exclaimed the angel

"Of course it did" countered the blonde teenager "We told you it would" all the blonde angel did was stick her tongue out on him, sometimes he just annoyed her! No wonder her human lost her patient so easily with him! Luckily for him, this angel was a bit more patient. Ryou simply crossed his arms behind his head and left the room, Keiichiro smiled and shook his head.

"You must be wondering what kind of cure this was" said the man as he cleaned the stuff they had just used

"I am" said the angel, curious

"Well don't worry, by tomorrow Sulfus should be up on his feet and then we'll tell you everything you need to know. For now, let him rest, he needs it after two days of suffering." He picked up the bag he had brought in and was about to leave when the angel stopped him

"Keiichiro" she called causing the man to turn around and face her again "What do you think...it might have caused him to behave that way just a few hours ago...?" she asked hesitantly...

"I believe it was the poison's fault, Raf...looks like it had more effects than we thought" and then he left the room, the blonde girl sighed as she caressed her beloved's head once again before leaning in to kiss his forehead, caressing then his face softly...

"You know...maybe I should get sick more often...if I get to have this kind of treatment" Raf gasped when she heard Sulfus' voice finally raise in the room, she looked down at him and saw his amber eyes back to the normal, slight open.

"You were awake!" she exclaimed

"I just woke up" he stated as he tried to sat up only to be forced down back on the bed

"Oh no, don't you dare get up from that bed mister" ordered Raf as she got out of the bed so he could lay down completely

The devil groaned and rolled his eyes "Can you stop treating like a baby? I feel just fine!"

"You just got away from a poison, I'm not letting you go around and do reckless things so easily! So you're going to do as I say and stay in that bed until it's time to go back to school, are we clear?"

The devil rolled his eyes again and made a sign of salute "Yes mommy" he said in a sarcastic tone only to be hitten, lightly, on his head "Ouch! Hey! You can't hit me, I'm sick!"

Raf put her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow "I thought you just said you felt fine?"

The devil decided to remain shut instead of answering back this time, he just sunk himself back inside the sheets, Raf was decided to leave the room for a while so he could rest, now that she had made sure his life was safe but Sulfus was also decided to not let her go so easily so before she could step away too far from the bed, he raised his arm and caught her hand in his, forcing her to go back to him. Caught by surprised, the girl couldn't keep her balance and ended up falling on the top of him.

She blushed when she noticed how close their faces were from one another; they were just a few centimeters away...Sulfus chuckled at her embarrassment "Are we going back to the shy angel?"

She rolled her eyes "You wish.." the devil slowly crawled up his hand from her arm up to her neck and finally rest on the back of her head "W-What are you doing...?"

"Something that I've wanted to do badly for a very long time" and without any more hesitancies, he pulled her down to him and kissed her with all the passion he had held inside himself, the want, the need to kiss her again, to feel his lips on hers that he had held back ever since their first kiss, kiss that soon had become a trouble...

He finally released but they kissed for so long that both were flushed and panting, Raf put her hand on her lips "W-What did you do? You know that-"

He chuckled "-that nothing bad will happen if we kiss in our human form, which is what we currently are"

"I know that but you know that if the teachers find out..." she sighed "...last time we were freed from the accusations because supposedly we were influenced by Reina's spell...but now we did it on our free will, if they find out...they could...they could separate us for once! And I don't want that and I'm sure you don't want that either-" she was silenced by his finger on her lips

"You worry too much, angel...we're not at school, nobody who might denunciate us saw it, only our friends know the truth of our feelings, just don't worry about it" he said, Raf finally calmed herself down...somehow she knew his words were right...but she still couldn't help be worried...she wouldn't stand be separated from him again...

"Alright...but now just rest, you need to recover your strength"

He sighed in defeat; she just wouldn't leave him alone until he slept "Fine, fine...I'll do it" he accommodated himself better on the mattress and in-between the sheets and quickly fell asleep, he was more tired than he had imagined. Raf sighed and after caressing his cheek, she abandoned the room and closed the door behind her.

"Mind to explain what was that?" asked suddenly a voice behind the angel which caused her to jump in surprise, she turned back to the person who had just talked

"Z-Zakuro, you scared me" mumbled the girl, trying to hide her nervousness...what had she seen?

The oldest mew mew crossed her arms "Sorry about that...but I think you own us an explanation, don't you think?"

The angel sweat dropped "E-Explanation about what...?"

"Your real relationship with Sulfus...by what you've told us before, you are supposed to be rivals, our races fight constantly, yet you and him have a relationship that says completely the contrary of it...I know that there is something between you two, I saw it..."

"Y-You saw what exactly...?"

"The kiss" stated the mew wolf "I'm pretty sure that's not a common thing between two races that are eternal rivals and that supposedly hate each other. I think it's about time that you told us what's going on."

Raf looked down...she had been caught...

~*.*~*.*~

"What is it that you want to tell us?" asked Minto, seeing all the tension the blonde girl had on her body ever since she had come downstairs together with Zakuro, this last one raised a hand towards the mew bird, telling her to be silence, be patient and listen.

Raf sighed for the thousandth time before she finally decided to speak up "Alright...the truth is...that me and Sulfus are no longer simple rivals...nor we hate each other...on the contrary...we're in love"

The mew mews seemed shocked and surprised, besides Zakuro, yet they let the angel go on with her speech "It all started last year. When it was time for me to begin my first stage on Earth, he was the first person I saw when I landed, he teased me around every time and I obviously got annoyed whenever he did that, which of course for him was pure amusement. Our relationship was simple teasing and rivalry but soon I realized that I was starting to feel something else whenever I was around him, something more than the annoyance I felt at the beginning. I knew that something was creating between us when one weekend we stayed alone and what seemed to be another challenge, turned into a fun game of chase around the school."

"But things became more confused when on that same day, me and Sulfus were bitten by a spider, not a normal spider, it was a spider sent by someone who was watching us from the very first day and that for her own sake, needed us to fall in love and kiss."

"Wait, wait...you're saying that your own enemy wanted YOU to kiss? Isn't that normally the contrary? The love defeats the bad?" asked Ichigo, confused

Raf sighed "Not this one and like I said, it was for her own sake. Anyway...that bite was supposed to make us fall in love and make us gave in the desire to kiss. But the thing is that we were already in love when we were bitten, so the bite only made our feelings accelerate. Our enemy was an ex-angel that committed a sacrilege when she stole her human's portrait, she became a neutral and was sent to the Limbo, her only way out was a new sacrilege, a kiss between an angel and a devil and we became her targets. She and her servant, who was the human whose portrait she had stolen, keep locking us in many places so we would be alone. First they sent us to another dimension where we faced a Minotaur and its Labyrinth, then they managed to influence the humans into going on a school trip to the Caves of Obscurity, knowing that us, eternals, would follow them wherever they go, like that they managed to lock us inside the caves where the two of us nearly kissed but we managed to control ourselves..."

Another sigh "Then it happened...during the Tournament of Light and Shadow, a tournament where Angels and Devils fight with each other. Me and Sulfus were chosen to fight against one another even though none of us wanted it, we had to, for the sake of our teams' destiny. If I won, one Devil would return home, if he won, one Angel would return home. But the battle never happened, when it was time to choose the battle field, everything exploded and the two of us were sent to another time, to the past, back into the Mayas time. There we saw an angel and a devil that we had already seen in the frescos of the Minotaur's Labyrinth, they were Tyco and Sai, two rivals that, like us, fell in love. I had a fight with Sulfus about what we felt for each other and in the end, just like Tyco and Sai, we kissed..."

Lettuce was hesitant in asking "And...what happened next?"

Raf looked up at her "Well...a love between an angel and a devil is rare but it's forbidden, a kiss means the end of the world..."

"Wait...if you two kissed, according to you the world should have ended but it didn't, we're still all here. How come?" wondered Minto

"That's where I'm trying to get. The only thing that happened after we kissed was an earthquake on our city, luckily there were no deaths. We both were accused of sacrilege when we returned to our time, we went through a disciplinary procedure and almost were expelled from the school, if it weren't for our friends and teachers, they found proves that the neutral, that after the kiss was released from the Limbo, used us to escape and so we were considered innocents. But we both wondered if our feelings had been really fake all that time and that they were only born from the spider's bite, but as I told before, we found out later through Reina that the spider's bite was only to accelerate the feelings we wanted to hide. On the same time I found out why the world didn't collapse when we kissed, it was because I wasn't born angel, I was born human."

"What?" exclaimed the mews, Raf raised her blonde hair and showed them the mole she had on her neck, showing them the proof that a year ago tortured her a lot.

"I was born human, both my parents were humans. I found out that Reina's servant, Malachia, was my real father...but he died to protect me from Reina...and my mother, Angelie...I know that she is alive somewhere, I hear her voice sometimes but I just don't know where she is...all I know is that she disappeared on a mysterious tornado while she played with me outside our house, I was only a baby at that time. When my father became Reina's slave, I was left alone and because it had been an angel causing the disappearance of my father, the High Spheres adopted me and turned me into an angel."

"I see..."

"Well...now you know the whole story...but I want to ask you to not tell anyone else this story, me and Sulfus can be together while in our human form but as eternals we're supposed to be the same old rivals we used to be."

"You've got our word!" exclaimed Ichigo, Raf smiled and thanked them.

~*.*~*.*~

"Team, follow me, there is something you all need to see" said Ryou when he entered at the saloon of the café. It has been about two days since Sulfus had been given the cure for the poison, just like it had been predicted, he was just fine, no more fever or sudden faints, though sometimes he had a headache. The group looked at each other, the café had just been closed, and then shrugged, none of them suspected or had any clue of what the blond boy wanted to show them. So they just stood up and followed him downstairs, finding a door that they had never seen before. Ryou opened it and everyone walked in, coming face to face with a huge room, it was empty but it had on the wall a huge screen, Keiichiro was already there and had a basket with something inside, he put it on a small table in front of him.

The group approached the table and realized that what was inside the basket was nothing more than a duck, it seemed to be hurt.

"Oh poor little thing" said Dolce "What happened to it?"

"We found it by the lake this morning. It was hurt and couldn't fly" explained Ryou, then he took out a small bottle from his pocket, Raf's eyes widened when she realized what it had inside "Now watch this with attention"

"Wait, that's the same thing you gave to Sulfus, isn't it?" said the angel, the boy just looked at her but didn't answer her question, he approached the duck and a few drops landed on the animal...a few seconds later it could already move as if the wound had disappeared, and it actually had!

"It recovered completely!" exclaimed Pudding

"What is this?" asked Urie, taking her eyes off of the animal

"We gave it drops of Mew Aqua" explained the blond boy

"Mew Aqua...?"

"The Mew Aqua, in more simple terms, is crystalline water with a high level of purity, its said that has the ability to revitalize the body. If someone got hurt, when applied this water, that person would recover"

"So that's why Sulfus recovered so fast from the poison?" said Raf

"Exactly, Raf" said Keiichiro

"Wait, you mean you tested that thing on me?" said the raven haired devil

"We took a small amount of your blood to test it out before we gave it to you, and as you can all see, it worked" said Ryou

"I can't believe this...it's incredible..."

"Yes...we too found it hard to believe as well. We believe that the Mew Aqua has another power, we think that you, Mews, or you, Eternals, can be influenced by its power"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your body can be modified when in contact with it. When we realized that possibility, some deeper studies revealed the secret behind it. This Mew Aqua drops are probably remains of what once was the original source. The power of these drops is only a hundred millionths of the original powers." Continued the blond "However..."

"However what?" said Cabiria

"However, the original source of the Mew Aqua exists somewhere in this world. But this is only an introduction for now...the Mew Aqua, with all its capacity...possesses the power of affecting Earth's environment, or even change it completely. Find the original source and take it out shall be our maximum priority..."

TBC...


	14. The Gems of Air and Thunder

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 13 – The Gems of Air and Thunder and Lettuce's Fear!**

"Alright Angels, Devils...we have a communication to do to you" began Mitsuki, the two teams were reunited in the same classroom where both teachers had called them "As you know, you are going to spend a whole year here in Tokyo and as surprising as it seems, you've already completed half of it. And with that has arrived your summer vacations"

Both groups cheered happily, finally some break from school!

"And so we have something to ask you" continued Hitomi, catching again the attention of the group "You can choose between going the three months of vacations back to your hometowns or you may stay here and explore as much as you want Tokyo and much more of the zone"

"Always respecting the rules!" said Mitsuki

Hitomi chuckled and turned to her class "Devils, repeat our lemma"

"The rules were made to be broken!"

"Very good. Now what is your decision?"

The two teams looked between each other and a few of them winking, they looked back at the teachers and answered all at the same time "We stay" they had a small idea of where they would spend the next three months...

~*.*~*.*~

"Good you're all here" said Ryou as he entered in the room where everyone was reunited, Keiichiro was right after him holding a sign tablet like the ones they used for 'Open' and 'Closed', only this time it wasn't written any of these.

"Shirogane, what's with the sign?" asked Lettuce as she noticed that there was written 'Closed for Vacations'.

"This is exactly what I want to tell you, let's just wait for the eternals to arrive, they should be here soon" explained the blond teen, not too long after he had said that, the eternals entered through the walls of the café holding their trolleys.

"Alright here we are blondie" said Sulfus as he landed on the floor "What's the big rush and why you told us to bring our belongings along?"

"And what's with the amazing, super big car outside?" added Dolce as she keep peeking through the window the red car.

"Simply, we're going to spend 2 weeks at my summer house in Misaki" answered Ryou, everyone was just caught by surprise when they heard this "So mew mews, you better go to your houses and get all of your needed things, while you eternals I suggest you transform into your human forms, we still want to get there by evening, we still have a few trip hours ahead of us."

~*.*~*.*~

About one hour and half later, the group was already on their way to the beach house, all of them sitting, of course some of the devils couldn't help but just provoke, through the whole saint trip, the angels. Gas had brought lots of food and so he spent most of the time eating it, Miki and Mint called him gross, Pudding keep jumping from seat to seat only to be finally stopped by Misha who, has much as she loved noise, was already annoyed by the kid and was forced to hold her down in her arms through the rest of the trip. Ichigo just talked with Lettuce, Kabale was entertained with her music, Cabiria and Gabi just read some random magazines that were inside the car.

The only silent ones were Zakuro, Raf and Sulfus. The mew wolf was quiet the whole time, simply staring out the window, watching the many views they were passing through, as for the young couple, well they were just thinking that at last for two weeks they wouldn't have to make it seem like they hated each other, they could spend time together, they could be a normal teenage couple, not an angel or a devil, just them.

Lost in her thoughts, the blonde haired girl closed her blue eyes and ended up resting her head against something, or better saying, someone. She only realized that when she felt an arm snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to the body and a pair of lips touching her head. She didn't need to open her eyes or look up to know who was, she recognized his perfume, his touch perfectly.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked

She shook her head "Not really" she snuggled in him "I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Us" she said as her hand lowered to hold his "We can be ourselves for these two weeks, we don't have to hide from anyone"

"I know...I will make sure these two weeks will be unforgettable to us" he said

Raf giggled and punched his chest very lightly, playfully "Oh you have such a pervert mind!"

Sulfus laughed "Oh I am the one with a pervert mind here? I didn't say anything bad, all I said was that I would make these two weeks unforgettable, I didn't say I was planning anything pervert, you were the one who thought so. So let's make things clear, who has the pervert mind here after all?"

The angel pouted, put her tongue out and blushed slightly "Okay I admit it, but blame my human side for thinking so!"

The devil rolled his eyes and chuckled "Oh sure, use your human side as an excuse for your pervert mind!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me" he dared, the girl giggled, took his face between her hands and pulled him into a kiss. At first he was caught by surprise but then snaked both his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. To them the moment seemed to last eternally as they got lost in their own world but suddenly all that magic was cut by a simple but loud enough 'ahem'. The two broke the kiss and blushed madly when they noticed everyone but Keiichiro, who was driving, was staring at them...

"What are you staring at?" said Sulfus rudely since the minutes passed and none of them stopped staring at them

"Hey, I don't want anyone making babies in my car got it?" said Ryou, the devil boy raised an eyebrow and grabbing a nearby pillow from one of the trolleys, he threw it right at the blond boy's face.

Suddenly and out of nowhere Pudding popped out in-between the couple "You make babies when kissing?" asked suddenly and completely innocent the girl, both teenagers blushed very hard as they tried to control the young girl's questions about babies

"That's not something you should know!" said the blonde angel

"But I-" she was cut off by Sulfus' hand covering her big mouth

"Oooookay little brat why don't you go bother Gas, he has plenty of candies over there!" he said sending the little monkey to the other devil's seat. The trip went on for about two more hours or so, they had stopped by to buy some food for lunch, not that Gas mind that, and eat on their way.

"Look at the field on your left, guys, there is our house!" said Keiichiro, everyone rushed to the nearest windows to peek out and there it was a big beach house, not too far away from the beach itself. It was the typical Japanese style but with a touch of modern style, made of strong wood, the walls inside was stone. When they were closer to the house, they were able to see better how the house was.

They walked in, bringing their trolleys inside while exploring it. They entered directly on the big living room, right next to it stood a door that would lead you to the kitchen that was half size of the living room, then there were suspended ladders that lead to the two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"We only have two rooms; one is for me and Keiichiro. The other is for you, as you already noticed, there are eight bunk beds, one of you will sleep alone, so have fun deciding your pairs" said the blond boy, he closed the door behind him...everyone looked at each other...and then quickly started hurrying in choosing the best beds or the top ones.

"Go find another bed, I'm staying with this one!" said Minto as she tried to get Pudding out of the top bed, however the little monkey didn't give up so easily and held herself really tightly

"There are other top beds, Minto-onee-chan!"

"But I like sleeping near the window, now get off!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noooo!"

"Minto" called suddenly Zakuro making both girls suddenly turn to her "This one is near the window two, we can share this one" hearts appeared on the blue mew's eyes as she finally let the monkey mew go, immediately going to the bed she would share with her onee-sama.

"Lettuce-onee-chan!" called the monkey mew "You can stay with me!" the porpoise mew smiled and nodded as she walked to the bed.

"Dolce! This is everyone's room, don't fill out the wardrobe with just your clothes!" scolded Urie as the pink angel was throwing her clothes everywhere

"But I need my space!"

"Next time bring less clothes!" added Miki

"But I can't! What about my sunglasses? And my bikinis? I have to match them all! And I couldn't come here for two weeks without bringing my make-up!" the other two angels slapped their foreheads when they heard this, Kabale and Cabiria instead just laughed at this, they were sharing a bed.

"I don't think any make-up can hide that ugly face of yours!" said Kabale

"But don't worry, all the looks will be getting on US, nobody will even look at you, sugary!" added Cabiria, making the pink angel starting to get angry...

"Are they always like this?" said Ichigo turning to Raf who had already choose the bottom part of one of the beds

"Every single day" answered the blonde angel as she set up her things

"You all better get used to it since we're going to spend two weeks in the same house" said Sulfus, he was sitting on the upper part of Raf's bed, it was already obvious they were sharing the same bed. The pink mew mew just shrugged and sighed, shaking her head.

In the end all the pairs were decided:

Sulfus & Raf

Misha & Gabi

Lettuce & Pudding

Urie & Dolce

Ichigo & Miki

Kabale & Cabiria

Zakuro & Minto

And finally all by himself was Gas, nobody wanted to sleep with him since he had decided to stay on the upper bed, if anyone dared to sleep on the bottom then they were risking in having the fat devil falling on them in the middle of the night.

It was still about 16h when they got everything ready, so they took the chance to still go to the beach. The girls all had chosen to bring bikinis matching with their favorite colors. Raf has a simple white and light blue one, Urie had a yellow one, the upper part was lace-shaped, Dolce had a light pink one decorated with hearts with different shades of pink, Miki had a green one decorated with white spirals. Sulfus was wearing black and red beach trousers, same for Gas only instead of red it was dark orange, Kabale had a dark purple bikini and Cabiria a dark blue one.

As for the mew mews, Ichigo was wearing a frilled light pink one with dark pink balls, Minto had a dark blue one, the upper part decorated with pink and yellow crosses, Pudding was wearing a complete red and white bath suit as for Lettuce, she was wearing a full one as well only it was white with pink frills on the upper and lower part. This last one had just decided to sit down on her beach towel, watching the others run to the water.

"Ahhh! Damn, damn, damn it's cold!" said Gas as he put both his feet on the water, everyone just laughed at his face. Raf was so entertained laughing at the scene that she failed to notice Sulfus sneaking up behind her, she only noticed it when he suddenly lifted her up and put her over his shoulder as he run towards the water. The angel immediately understood his intentions and tried to get off his grip.

"Don't you even dare, Sulfus!" she said as she kicked her legs "I swear if you drop me in the water that you're going down with me, I'm not joking!"

The devil didn't say anything, he just laughed, thinking that she would have the strength to pull him into the water with her but oh oh, how wrong he was. The moment he let her go, she wrapped her arms around his neck and both of them ended up in the water with a huge splash.

When both came to the surface, Raf had her hair covering most of her face, both of them started laughing "I warned you!" she said splashing him lightly, all the others started laughing at the scene and before they could do anything, the couple started splashing all of them hard which just made a splashing water fight begin, lasting for long minutes. So caught up in the fun, they didn't notice how sad the porpoise mew who was watching everything from her towel looked...

When they finally got tired of swimming and playing in the water, they all finally went to their towels, spreading out on them to dry out. With such strong sun that still shone at that time, they quickly dried their wet bodies, what they weren't excepting was what suddenly happened.

Sulfus was laying down quietly on his beach towel, laying on his stomach, simply relaxing but suddenly his whole peace ended when someone threw cold water, wetting him completely and making gasp and raise up from the towel.

"I got you onii-chan!" yelled Pudding as she laughed happily; however the devil didn't find it so funny as everyone did

"Just wait till I get my hands on you monkey!" he said as he started chasing down the hyperactive little girl, who just laughed as she was chased down by him "You're so going to regret that!"

~*.*~*.*~

The sun soon dropped and the night finally came, the sky filled up with a dark blue and starry look. The group was now sitting down, outside, since because of the hot weather they had decided to eat out. While waiting for the barbecue to be ready, they were simply talking.

"Eh? You didn't swim even once?" said Ichigo, turning to Lettuce

"Lettuce onee-chan doesn't know how to swim?" said the monkey mew

"Well I uh...not really" mumbled the girl

"Wait...what's her animal again...?" asked Dolce

"It's a 'Sunameri' or Finless Porpoise" said Minto "They're animals who live in Japan's Seto Inland Sea and other areas, they're close relatives to the dolphins, they bear live young and display cute looks and behavior...even their feeding habits bear little difference to dolphins. They're really fascinating creatures." That's when she noticed everyone was staring at her...since when she knew so much about animals? She blushed and crossed her arms "What? I study too okay?"

"So it's a cousin of the dolphin?" pondered Dolce as she drank her juice "Then why Lettuce doesn't knows how to swim?"

The green haired girl talked up "Well you see I never swam before...it doesn't have anything to do with the Mew Mew powers at all!"

"Speaking about it, even though I have the DNA of a cat, I don't run after mice!" said Ichigo

"That's true...however the same goes for Minto" stated Cabiria "If I'm not wrong her DNA is of a parakeet and she doesn't know how to sing!"

"Are you saying that I sing bad?" said the girl

"Yes I am, even Urie can sing better than you!" the girl blushed from embarrassment

"And Pudding already ate meat before becoming a lion!" stated the monkey mew

"Actually...the Golden Lion Tamarin belongs to the monkey family!" said Ichigo, then very slowly they all stared back at the quiet and serene Zakuro...she opened her eyes and looked at them silently as her wolf ears slowly popped out

"So I shall eat you?" everyone turned white as they shook their heads, this made Zakuro smile a little

"I think I would taste horrible!" said Ichigo, the food was served as the owners of the house sat down to join the conversation and eat as well. Though, they didn't drop the subject.

"But Lettuce, wouldn't it be boring not being able to swim in the sea?"

"No really" stated the girl "I love the sea. Enjoying the breeze can be just as soothing."

"I guess so"

~*.*~*.*~

Unknown to all of them, the aliens were currently very close to them...they had located their enemies and weren't going to leave that opportunity escape so easily...right now the four of them were underneath the water, watching the interesting life forms that could be found there, yes aliens were able to breathe under water without any kind of problem.

Taruto picked up a star sea "Look Pai! The oceans on Earth have many fascinating life forms" he said

"Until proper research is done, I suggest you leave them alone." Stated the older brother

"I suppose you have a plan then, Pai?" wondered Kisshu as he floated around with his arms behind his head, the oldest alien just answered his question by giving him a cold look, the amber eyed alien rolled his eyes and floated to his little brother who was now in trouble as he was chased down by a moraine.

Koshou did not say a word, she just chuckled...when they found a good creature to make it become a Chimera, the enemies would be so distracted by trying to destroy them that they wouldn't notice if one of them would go missing...she had her sight settled especially on a raven haired devil...his power interested her...

~*.*~*.*~

Miki walked through the sand of the beach, it was dark, everyone was already at home but she had noticed that someone was missing, her human, and so she had decided to go look for her. She found her sitting on a trunk of a dropped tree.

"Hey" she said, the girl lifted her head "Are you feeling better? You look a bit down at the dinner"

She seemed surprised "Well...sort of" the blue haired angel sat down next to her, they remained in silence for a bit...until the porpoise mew broke it "I still can't do it...can I?" Miki looked at her "Even now...I still lack the strength..."

Miki sighed "Lettuce, you need to have more faith in yourself." The girl looked at her "Telling yourself that you can...meeting every subsequent challenge...the truth about confidence is...just do your best. Don't you think that it's a little too early to give up now?" with that she stood up and started walking back inside the house "Come, we're trying to scare the heck out of Ichigo by forcing her to watch a terror movie"

"Faith..." murmured the green haired girl...

~*.*~*.*~

"No, no, no, NO! You can't make me watch it!" said the cat girl as she held herself against the wood of the bed, trying to resist the force of her guardian devil, who was holding her by her waist.

"It's just a freaking a movie, Ichigo!" he said "What you think it will happen? The ghost is gonna come out the screen and eat you? Come on you scardy cat!"

"No and nooooo-whaaaaaaa!" CRASH! Finally managing to get the girl out of the bed, the two of them ended up rolling out of the room...the pink mew mew smashing the poor devil...

"Get...off...of...me..."

"Opps, sorry!"

Before the poor scared girl could escape again, Minto and Cabiria grabbed her by both her arms and dragged her to the living room where they were getting the things for the movie ready; she uselessly kicked her legs and screamed trying to free herself from the girls' grip.

_One hour later..._

Ichigo hugged a pillow close to her chest as she balanced back and forth, all the others watched the movie without any kind of problem, although some of them would scream with a scarier moment but nothing like the pink mew mew...

"Don't open that door...don't open that door...don't open that do-AHHHHHHH!" she threw in the hair the bowl of popcorn she had in her hands, making a rain of popcorns fall on everyone's heads

"You're gonna clean that tomorrow..." said Ryou as he took some popcorn out of his hair

"Scardy cat..." mumbled Sulfus at the shaking cat girl, whose both ears and tail had decided to make their usual appearance.

~*.*~*.*~

The next morning it was the same ritual, they woke up when they felt like and one by one they would join each other on the beach to have more fun. Right now they were playing a volleyball match:

Team 1 – Sulfus, Kabale, Cabiria, Misha, Gas, Zakuro and Minto

Team 2 – Raf, Dolce, Urie, Gabi, Miki, Ichigo and Pudding

The ball then rolled back to Lettuce who was sitting exactly on the same spot she had been last night before Miki had come talk to her. Ichigo run up to catch it.

"Lettuce don't you want to play?"

"Oh no, thanks, I'm not feeling very good"

The cat girl winked "Well, join us when you feel better!" she run back to the others "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Lettuce thought about her guardian angel's words from last night..._'Self-confidence...how do I get that...'_ she watched as her friends played happily the game. Ichigo threw the ball to Pudding, who instead threw it towards the other side of the net, Sulfus made a quick move to get it as Minto failed it; the ball went too far for the other team to be able to catch it. The second team high-fived for their point

But the fun soon ended when the sky became dark and the waves started getting wild, the wind blow hard making many things fly from the places where they were.

"What's happening...? The sea wasn't like this!" exclaimed the cat mew, the people scared started running for their lives

"What's with this wind?"

Masha then popped out and gave the alarm "Aliens are here, aliens are here!" a water tornado raised from the sea, on the top of that stood all the four aliens with their weapons out.

"It's them!"

"What are you doing here?" said Dolce

"It's none of your business" said the youngest of the aliens

The oldest one spoke up "We'll leave the sea the way it is" Kisshu and Koshou remained in silence as Taruto laughed and continued his brother's speech

"We also found some impressive monsters. Now check this out!"

Kisshu raised his hand "Show yourselves, Chimera Animals!" four more water typhoons raised from the see as one by one the Chimera Animals appeared, they had coral, star sea, jellyfish look

"Haha don't you find them impressive? They're from outer space!"

They all sweatdropped as Sulfus spoke up "Exactly what is that supposed to mean? You only made them bigger..."

A vein popped on the youngest head when he heard the devil's words "Grrr! Why isn't anyone scared?"

"Hello? Those creatures can be found anywhere in the sea!" said Ichigo

"Anyway" continued the cat girl's guardian devil "Let's just transform" hearing this Koshou grinned..exactly what she needed. In seconds everyone had transformed, ready to finish with these not scary at all creatures.

"Let's finish this" said Pai, he raised his big fan "ATTACK!"

The battle began, one of the creatures attack with something brown and sticky, all the others who had good reflexes were able to get out of the way, the others ended up...a little dirty

"What the heck is that stuff?" said Mew Mint but her speech soon ended as the coral chimera started rolling on the sand towards them, they started running out of the way as fast as they could

"Split!" said Raf, they separated in two groups, each one run to a different direction, the sea star chimera attack this time by sending really shaped sea stars towards them, the first group stopped abruptly their race of escape as the stars landed in front of them.

The jellyfish one threw one of its tentacles towards the second group, some were able to dodge it but the unfortunate ones ended up electrocuted. The attacks keep coming over and over again; they barely had time to attack them! What could they do?

Taruto laughed "That's right, run, run!" Kisshu looked behind and next to him but there wasn't sight of Koshou, where had she gone? He knew something was on her mind and he had to find her...he wouldn't allow her to use that technique again...even if it was on their enemies...

Just then the jellyfish chimera grabbed Cabiria and Dolce with its tentacles and swinging them hard, it threw them into the ocean too fast for any of them to be able to fly and regain equilibrium. They both fell into the sea.

"Cabiria, Dolce!" yelled Miki, she tried to go after them but the Chimeras blocked their paths. Lettuce knew she could be able to do something, right now she didn't care that she didn't know how to swim, so with a fast movement she dodged the Chimeras' attacks and jumped into the sea, ignoring the calls of her partners.

~*.*~*.*~

Both angel and devil tried to swam back to the surface but the wild waves wouldn't let them move, they were only pushed deeper and deeper. But suddenly they felt a warm presence surrounding them...out of nowhere they were able to breathe underwater and manage to open their eyes...both looked at each other.

"What is this...?" asked the pink angel

"I don't know..." answered the devil...then a small piece of blue light approached them, coming from deep inside the ocean, it stopped right in front of them..then divided into two pieces, one of them became light pink and the other one darkened the shade of blue.

"Is this...the mew aqua?" murmured Dolce, all Cabiria could do was nod slowly...the pieces of mew aqua then entered in their chests as they slowly began feeling power rising up behind them. They felt a hand touch each one of theirs, they looked up and saw Lettuce, she was smiling but she looked different...she didn't have human legs she had...a mermaid tail!

With her new strength, Mew Lettuce pulled both girls up as the three finally came out of the water, rising into the storm sky. The aliens looked up shocked, how had they come out from such wild water?

Cabiria chuckled "This battle is over for you!" she raised her hand and a ball of wind started forming around it, becoming bigger and bigger each second that it passed. Dolce did the same movement but instead of wind in her hand formed thunders that came from the stormy sky. Both girls released their new power towards the four Chimeras who couldn't take the strength of such power and dissolved immediately into dust...

~*.*~*.*~

Too entertained in watching the new powers of his friends having its effect, just like everyone else, Sulfus couldn't take his eyes off the two girls and consequently he failed to notice the presence that came up behind him. He was suddenly pulled into the shadow of a tree; one arm held both his arms tightly behind his back and the other cupped his chin, forcing him to look into the eyes of who was holding him...his amber eyes found themselves staring into deep electric-blue eyes.

"Koshou..." murmured the boy, his eyes became cold and hard and his voice sounded like it had poison right to throw at the alien's face.

The woman chuckled "My, my...it's such a shame that you're so pretty..." she licked her lips "...too bad that such a cute boy will die right now"

"Heh...trying to kiss me again...? I know that's not a mere kiss..."

"You're wise...you're right, that's my technique...I use the kiss to steal my adversary's powers and strength, then I leave them drying out until they die..." she used her thumb to caress a bit of his pale skin "...and your power is so delicious, I can feel it all..."

Sulfus let out a sarcastic laugh "You must be so weak...if you have to live from the others' powers"

The female alien didn't like a bit from that thing and was about attack when suddenly a flash of lightning hit her, forcing her to let go off the devil boy, he used this opportunity to attack her using his Fire Fly, luckily for her, she teleported away before the fire hit her...Sulfus tried to figure out where that lightning had come from and who had done it...he was sure it hadn't been Dolce...

~*.*~*.*~

The attack had ended and as usual the aliens made their escape back to their dimension. Lettuce was now in the water, she had finally lost her fear for the water when she had jumped after her friends to save them. As for the girls who now had a new power, they were staring at the new necklaces that had suddenly appeared around their necks when the power had disappeared.

"What is this?" said Dolce, staring at the pink gem around her neck

"That piece of Mew Aqua now belongs to you, you can activate it whenever you want it, when in an inactive mode it goes into a gem form. Yours, Dolce, is a Pink Spinel while Cabiria's is a Blue Agate. Keep it safe...the aliens might try to get it" said Ryou, he then turned to Lettuce "As for you Lettuce, seems like you two have activated a new power, whenever you are in contact with the Mew Aqua, you're able to become a mermaid and gain speed underwater."

"All of you still have a lot to learn...but we'll discuss that in two weeks, when we return"

TBC...


	15. Wish upon a star! The aliens' past!

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 14 – Wish upon a star! The aliens' past.**

It has been two weeks since our group spent some good vacations at Ryou's house, in Okinawa. After the small and unpleasant meeting with the aliens, they didn't have more trouble with them ever since, they didn't give any kind of signs of life, which let everyone relieved knowing that like that they could enjoy their two week vacations at peace. Sulfus, however, had never told what had happened between him and Koshou on that same day, he simply didn't want to worry anyone and also he didn't want to be seen by the others as an easy target for the aliens, simply because he wasn't that...

Yet the young devil couldn't stop thinking about finding out who had saved him from Koshou...he remembered clearly, just like everyone else, that Dolce on that same day had won the power of the thunders when she came in contact with the Mew Aqua...but the thing was...hers had a light pink tone and not blue like those who had hit Koshou...if it hadn't been Dolce then who could have been...? And why...?

"What are you thinking?" asked then someone, waking Sulfus from his train of deep thoughts, he raised his amber eyes and saw it had been Raf speaking to him.

"I'm not...thinking about anything...at all" he answered

"Yes you are" persisted the angel

The devil raised an eyebrow "And what exactly makes you think that, angel?"

The young blonde approached her face from the young boy's one, staying only a few centimeters away from it "You have been stirring your tea for more than an hour, Sulfus" and stepped away, walking towards the principal room of the café where the remain ones were. Sulfus sighed, drunk his now cold tea at once and followed Raf. Ryou had called them to reveal something. On the tables of the closed café were a few laptops, which let all of them intrigued.

"Sit down" said Ryou, they all did it, the laptops turned on and then an image appeared, all of them looked at it.

"What's the matter Keiichiro?" asked Ichigo

"You remember when about a month ago Masha was kidnapped?" all of them nodded "On that time it appears that the data we had received contained information about the enemy mixed. Once we saw that, surprising details were revealed." Continued the dark haired man

"Look at the images" all their attentions were turned back to the screens and what they saw made their eyes widen, their jaws drop, they were shocked and surprised...making them feel a mix of feelings which they couldn't exactly explain. On that image stood a city built, similar to those of the ancient romans and above it stood a floating platform white and black shining on those same colors. The image changed in which showed aliens.

"Those are..."

"Yes, those are aliens...but if you look closely you will see how similar they look to humans just like the place where they are"

"So in other words that means..." said Raf

"Yes, the aliens lived in the past on Earth. But that's not all..." Keiichiro zoomed in the image to a small detail that could be found there...none of them was expecting to see...

"Is that?!"

"Yes...it's angels...and devils...just like you" said Keiichiro

"What...? But...that's...impossible...I mean..." mumbled Gabi

"That those angels and devils are talking without discussing and the fact they are also with those...pre-humans...they have a bond..." continued Misha

"Yes it is..." agreed Keiichiro "According with the information Masha got, the angels and the devils are the creators of the Mew Aqua"

"WHAT?!" all of them exclaimed

"That explains why Dolce and Cabiria got new powers when they came in contact with the Mew Aqua" said Ryou, the young girls touched their necklaces around their necks which were exactly their own Mew Aqua...

"But..what happened then...? Why did the aliens abandoned Earth and why did angels and devils became rivals, a few of them even hating each other...?" asked Raf

"Those pre-humans from the ancient times suffered a lot of weather modifications which became for them unbearable to keep living here. Finally even thought for them felt weird, they moved to another planet. But the planet they arrived had conditions far worse than those on Earth but the choice to move again to another planet was beyond what they expected and what saluted them when they opened their eyes from the deep sleep shocked them...it was as if deliberately they had cursed themselves with a weather changing, the blue, the beautiful and rich home planet, Earth became a very spoken dream..." the images disappeared...

"And...the eternals...? What happened to them?"

"Apparently the hate and rivalry between angels and devils started because of the weather modification that occurred on Earth, because the majority of the eternals controlled the nature elements, each one was accused of being the cause of those changes, angels and devils began hating each other and constantly fought, the bond that united them disappeared and with those weather changes Heaven and Hell were created soon becoming developed into what nowadays you know..."

"Angie Town and Zolfanello City..." murmured Sulfus

"Exactly..." said Keiichiro

"However that doesn't cover what the aliens have been doing to the humans" said abruptly Ryou, nobody dared to say the contrary, answered or even agreed with that comment, they just decided to stay quiet...

"That was all we wanted to show, you may now go" all of them stood up and were ready to leave "Don't forget that tomorrow we have got the festival Tanabata Matsuri. You can take your kimonos with you if you want to try them out." All of them nodded and left at once, for now the eternals had bedrooms upstairs at the café it was temporarily since school was now closed for vacations.

Sulfus entered in his temporarily bedroom, closed the door, put the kimono he had gone to get on a chair, not paying it much attention right now. He sat down on the bed and sighed, then laid down on the covers of it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the devil gave permission to enter and Raf came in, closing the door behind her, walking then to him.

"You wanted something?"

"No it's just...you look strange, actually lately you have been looking strange" murmured the angel

The boy shrugged "I've been thinking..."

Raf giggled "Wow, you have been thinking? The world is coming to an end and I haven't noticed anything?"

Sulfus rolled his eyes and sat up "Very funny angel" she smiled and sat down next to him

"Jokes aside...what have you been thinking?"

He sighed "In everything...this war against the aliens...I'm starting to see it useless..."

"How so?"

"I...after what Keiichiro told us about them...somehow I understand them..." the angel blinked her eyes, a sign of confusion "It's just...after coming back to their so dreamt Earth...in their eyes, the humans "got hold" of Earth, they ruined the environment. To them, the humans are destroying Earth, which isn't a lie at all...I think if I was them, I would treat the humans the same way they do..."

"Sulfus..."

The boy raised his hands in sign of defense "I'm not speaking in their defense, this kind of defense coming from a devil is extremely weird...whatever the reason is, they shouldn't be hurting humanity...I'm just saying that I know how they feel..." he continued

"But Ryou says..."

"I don't give a shit about what Ryou says and what he doesn't, Raf! He continued the project of his dead father, deceased by the aliens, but he can't see anything else in front of him than hate and revenge, he can't see their side, their reasons! I would hate them too if my parents were killed by them but...it's just...I think this whole war could be avoided, we joined this for the simple reason to protect the humans, to make sure they don't come out of this hurt or even dead...but if we all agreed in making a pact, I'm very sure humans and aliens could all live in the same place"

Raf sighed "All of this coming from you sounds very very weird...however you're right...if this war can be avoided...then we must do something...I just don't know what..."

"Neither you nor I..." suddenly the young devil grabbed the sides of his head which caused immediate worry in the angel

"What's wrong?!"

"N-Nothing...just a headache..." murmured after a few minutes Sulfus

"Those headaches of yours are starting to worry me..."

Sulfus smiled slightly still in pain "You worry a way too much, angel..."

She sighed "I can't help it...it's in me to worry about others, especially about you"

"Well you don't need to worry, I'm fine, it's just a headache" he rolled his eyes

"Yes but this 'just a headache' you have almost every day and that's not a good sign!" insisted the girl

"Raf can you just stop?! You're being annoying damnit!" he suddenly yelled, the blonde angel was shocked with the devil's sudden outburst and looked down, that was when Sulfus realized the tone he had used with her "I'm...I'm sorry Raf, I didn't meant to yell at you..."

"Whatever...maybe you're right, maybe I'm annoying" she stood up with a sad look on her blue eyes "Sorry for just being worried about your health!" she began walking to the door "But you know what's annoying ME too? Your constant changes of humor!"

"Raf wait I-"he flinched when she closed the door abruptly, he sighed and laid down on his bed "Damn why did I speak to her like that..."

What was happening to him...? This wasn't the first time he yelled at her or to one of his friends; it was like it wasn't himself speaking but someone else...

"What's happening to me..."

~*.*~

The next day they were all getting ready for the festival, the girls were inside their changing room while the boys were inside theirs. The Mew Mews were teaching the eternal girls how to get dressed in a kimono since it was quite hard!

"Okay so my advice is to put on the socks first, trust me it's difficult to bend down once you have the whole kimono dressed" said Minto as she put on her socks, the others soon followed the same step.

"Alright so what's next?" asked Misha

Ichigo picked up white cotton top and skirt "This is called a "juban", obviously you can see it's a top and a skirt, this is the next thing you should put on."

"So next comes the kimono itself. You should wrap the right side of the kimono over your body to begin with, then bring the right side of the kimono towards the left side of your body, overlapping it with the left side as you do so. Adjust the white slip collar to show evenly around the neck, just under the kimono collar."

"Geez, I didn't know getting this thing on would be so hard!" complained Cabiria, all the others laughed. Once they had got on the kimono they pulled it down until it ended at their ankles.

"Okay first we cross the belt in the back and then tie it in the front. We straight out the excess material and bring some down to cover the belt. Then comes a second belt that we are going to wrap over the first belt, we tie this belt in the front, leaving the overlapping kimono fabric visible below."

"Now we have the obi which is the lace! We tie both ends of the obi together, folding it in across our waist and tightening it at the center and finally we slide it on our backs." After a few hard minutes, the girls were finally dressed in their beautiful kimonos. Now all was left was the hairstyles. The girls were about to start doing their hair when suddenly the door of the changing room opened revealing a very impatient Ryou.

"Are you ready or what?!" he got his answer by getting hit by numerous of things such as combs, make up, shoes...the boy ended up on the floor, his eyes had become spirals

"Serves you right!" said Dolce "Nobody ever taught you NEVER enter in a woman's changing room without knocking first! We could be naked you pervert!"

The door one more time opened, this time very slowly, and the girls got ready to throw more things when instead of seeing someone, they saw a white flag waving.

"Don't throw me anything; I just came to get Ryou..." Sulfus' voice could be heard from the other side of the door, he opened a bit more the door and pretending to not look at the girls, he grabbed the unconscious Ryou by his arms and dragged him quickly out of the female changing room, closing the door after that. Once they knew it was safe, the girls went back to arrange their hairs so they could finally leave for the festival.

After about 15 minutes the girls were finally ready. One by one they left the changing room, Ryou was sitting in one of the chairs with some ice on his forehead.

"I'm going to duck your salary for this!"

"We don't care!" answered the five mews at the same time which caused the other boys to laugh a bit at Ryou's face

"Whatever let's just go" answered the blond, they left the café.

Gas looked around "Hey...where is the car?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow "What car?"

"The car to go to the festival"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're going by foot idiot" answered Sulfus

"Noooooo!" everyone in the streets looked at the boy confused, thinking he was crazy while the others pretended that they didn't know him...

"Here starts the drama..." sang Cabiria rolling her red eyes. Once the group managed to stop Gas from continuing his soap opera, they began walking down the all decorated streets of Tokyo, music, laughs, children running around the streets playing with each other, adults watching over the children, teenagers playing the games of the festival and some even...dating...this last sight made Raf look down and a sad look replaced her happy one, something that didn't seem to escape Ichigo.

"Are you alright, Raf?"

Raf looked up at her human and gave her fake smile "Oh yes, I am Ichigo...don't worry, just..." she waved a hand above her head "...thinking about some stuff"

Ichigo smiled sweetly "About Sulfus?"

"What...what makes you think that?"

"Your eyes, you might try to mask your expression but the eyes are the mirror of the soul, your eyes reveal that you're sad even if you try to look happy. What happened?"

Raf sighed and looked down one more time "We...had a fight yesterday..."

"A fight? Why?"

"Ever since he was healed from the poison that he has been having these constant and strange headaches"

"Yes, I remember seeing him holding his head one day, his expression showed he was in really pain"

"Right and I can't help it but be worried about it. It's not bad to worry about the one we love, is it?"

"Of course it's not! It's...completely normal!"

"Yeah well...looks like to him I'm being too annoying about being worried with his health"

"What? Did he really..."

"Called me annoying? Yes, yes he did...he called me that more times when we met but it never hurt as much as it did now, maybe because when he called me that I knew it was just a teasing game to see if I exploded but now? Now it hurt a lot...ever since he was cured from the poison that he has been acting weird, it's not the first time he yells at me, yesterday to me was just...the last straw...I don't know what's wrong with him, I tried to find out but he won't let me...I don't know what else I can do, maybe I should just give up..."

Ichigo blinked and looked at her worried "Are you...thinking about..."

"Breaking up with him? Maybe...I don't know...I need to think but maybe we need some time to think better about our future together...if I am what he really wants"

Ichigo remained silent, she didn't know what else to say...but she didn't want to interfere either in the mind of her guardian angel. Through all the festival Raf tried her best to avoid Sulfus as best as she could, she needed time to reflect about their relationship but it was clear in the devil's eyes and actions that he was sorry about last night...he keep trying to talk to her or even get close but whenever he managed she always found a way to escape from his hands one more time. That was until...

"Hey beauty" spoke up a red haired boy dressed in a black kimono, he and three more guys approached Raf who was wandering around the tends of the games after she had told the others she needed to be alone for some time. She looked at the boy but said nothing..."What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Leave me alone will you?" murmured the blonde girl but when she tried to escape, the boy grabbed her arm tightly "Let me go!"

"Or what? You will punch me? Oh come sweetie you don't have that strength!"

"Maybe she doesn't but I do" spoke up another voice, the four boys and Raf looked behind to see a very angry Sulfus, of course he wasn't happy for seeing four guys trying to force his girlfriend...

"Oh so we have a tough guy here?" the other three boys surrounded Sulfus but the boy easily got rid of them with a simple kick, he glared at the one who seemed to be the leader but was that type of boy who is only tough when he is with his friends...seeing his three friends knocked out by a simple kick, he didn't even wanted to imagine what he would do to him!

Sulfus approached the boy and grabbed him by the collar "You touch again a single hair of my girlfriend and I will make you regret for the rest of your life, what I did to your friends over there isn't even half of what I will do to you" the boy was so scared that he immediately let go of the blonde girl and run off...Raf rubbed her red arm and tried to avoid eye contact with Sulfus when he got closer to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly..."

He sighed "I...didn't just mean because of the boys...you have been avoiding me all the day" Raf sighed but said nothing in response to her last actions "Raf...I know you are hurt because of what I said yesterday and I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to call you annoying or to yell at you...I just...don't know what got in me, I really don't"

"Yes Sulfus but it has been happening lots of times"

"I know...I know...and I want to figure out why I'm acting this way...it's like something is possessing me and I don't know how or why...but I don't want you to be separated from you, I don't want to lose you...I don't want our relationship to end this way" Raf looked at him slowly, had he heard her conversation with Ichigo? Didn't matter now..."I love you Raf and whatever is happening to me I want to figure it out with you by my side because...without you I can't do this...can you please forgive me?"

Raf looked into his amber eyes...he sounded so sincere and at the same time afraid of losing her...they had fought so hard to come this far in their relationship...should she end all these sacrifices made because of a fight? No...no...she couldn't do this...the girl didn't say anything else...she just hugged him which he returned, holding her tightly and close to him, not wanting to let her go...

"I love you Raf..."

"I love you too, Sulfus..." she hide her face in his chest and closed her eyes

~*.*~

Ichigo watched in distance the young couple hugging, she smiled, she was glad they had made up...a couple like them shouldn't finish their relationship this way...she sighed and put a bit of her hair behind her ear, she sighed...suddenly she bumped against someone, not having seen the person approaching

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright, no big deal!" answered the boy, she couldn't see who he was, he was wearing a mask...but why? This festival didn't require masks...however she had the feeling she knew him...the boy smiled warmly at her and raised a flower, putting it on the strawberry haired girl's hair which startled her, why was he doing this?

The boy then leaned down and whispered in her ear "Have a nice festival...my kitten" Ichigo's brown eyes widened in surprise and she gasped but before she could say anything, the boy had disappeared...

TBC...


	16. The Gems of Metal and Metamorphosis

**Tokyo Angel's Friends**

**Chapter 15 – The Gems of Metal and Metamorphosis! Brilliance is within you!**

Sulfus yawned of boredom as he accompanied Ichigo to the café, the girl had just left school and Raf had already gone to the same place with her friends. Summer vacations just ended and so that meant that school had just started, either for the devil and his friends, as for his human and her friends as well.

The devil had decided to transform into his human form, he would have stayed in his eternal form if Raf or any of his friends were with him but that wasn't the case, so he decided to accompany the mew cat walking by foot with her. At the moment they were passing through a mall.

"Oh wow am I that much of a boring company to make you yawn for like...the third time?" said ironically Ichigo

Sulfus rolled his eyes "Maybe yes or maybe not..." the girl glared at him which made him chuckle "Joking okay? You're not that boring, happy? Just bored WITH school"

"And why is that? Can't spend much time with Raf?"

"Bingo...plus I'm quite sure that through the vacations Mitsuki and Hitomi met with Arkhan and Temptel, our teachers from our country, and I'm almost sure that they asked about me and Raf. I'm quite sure that they are watching us, just to make sure nothing happens. Just hate to keep my relationship with her a secret"

"I'm sure you guys will find a way to be together without being in secret"

"Well there is one..."

"Which is?"

"The Path of Metamorphosis. It's a dangerous and legendary path that tests angels and devils with rough tests, if they manage to pass it, they become humans, if not...they are condemned to be unhappy for all eternity"

"I see..." they suddenly passed through a poster of a jewelry shop "Oh look, it's Zakuro!" they both looked at it, the mew wolf looked really beautiful in there, she was wearing a red dress, black high heels and of course wearing jewelry that was being sold in that shop "You know, Zakuro was chosen to be this year's Best Dresser!"

The cat mew then noticed the rings exposed on the storefront, one of them were two engagement rings made of silver, engraved on both the rings was the word 'Ai' which meant 'Love' in Japanese "Look at these pair of rings, Sulfus, aren't they pretty? I bet they would look good on you and Raf!"

A very light pink blush appeared on the devil's cheeks which he immediately tried to hide since it wasn't usual for a devil to blush! "Uh...if you say so..." then it came to his mind "And why did you refer me and Raf? I thought the first thing you would think was to be you and that Aoyama crush of yours to use these"

"Uh well..." the girl looked down as she recalled the festival...that masked boy...since then that she couldn't stop thinking about that moment...she felt like she knew the masked boy but...why would he hide behind a mask? Why wouldn't he just look at her? "Let's say...that Masaya was just what you said, a school crush, nothing...serious"

"That's surprising...a few months ago you would have freaked out if he suddenly appeared and saw me, a boy, with you" they returned their walk and soon arrived the café but as soon as they opened the door...

"Zakuro please!" begged Minto

"No, me, let ME attend to you!" said at the same time Dolce and Kabale who immediately glared at each other

"What's wrong with these three?" said Sulfus as he approached Raf who was sweatdropping at the scene right in front of her eyes.

"Eh...let's say that that Ichigo showed up at the wrong time..." murmured the angel, scratching the back of her head

"Ichigo I won't forgive you!" said at the same time Minto, Kabale and Dolce which made the red haired girl jump in fear and surprise

"What the heck is going on?!"

"Looks like Zakuro's attendant caught a cold and so she choose Ichigo to be her temporary attendant, Kabale, Dolce and Minto are mad because they all wanted to be her attendants..." explained Raf

"Why me?"

"That's right! Why not me?!" said, again at the same time, the three girls

"I'm more useful than that uncivilized Ichigo!" said Minto

"HEY! What are you saying?!" Ichigo was about to go to her but her guardians held her back

"It's a matter of brawn" finally spoke Zakuro

"Brawn...?" said the girls confused

Zakuro smiled softly and began leaving "See you tomorrow"

~*.*~

"Well now I get what Zakuro meant by a matter of brawn..." murmured Sulfus as he walked right behind his human...who was trying her best to carry the eight heavy bags on her back and arms

"Basically, being an attendant needs physical labor" said Zakuro as poor Ichigo fell on the floor

"This is too heavy, even for me..." whimpered the girl, she tried to get up and sighed tiredly "So, where are you going today?"

"I think it's the rehearsal of Pop Jewelry's roll-out"

"Pop Jewerly..." she recalled something in her mind "Ah! That's the shop me and Sulfus passed by yesterday!"

~*.*~

At the alien dimension, the four aliens were analyzing the possible place of a new piece of Mew Aqua, this one had been found by the youngest of them all: Taruto.

"Taruto, is that information reliable?" murmured Kisshu

"Of course, I have confidence in it this time!"

"But the data is insufficient" murmured the oldest of the aliens

"It's fine, I'm sure tomorrow we'll surely get the Mew Aqua!"

~*.*~

The group of angels, devils and mews all turned human watched carefully as Zakuro practiced on the saloon that tomorrow would be filled with people anxious to see the new line of clothes and jewelry.

"Zakuro is so beautiful..." murmured Urie

"And brilliant like jewels!" added Dolce, unknown to them there was a brown haired girl that was watching them from far away, hidden behind the curtains. But before she could be seen by anyone or scolded again by her boss she left the stage and run back to another room to continue her job.

"Where is Ichigo?" asked Raf, looking around the room, searching for her human

"She left a while ago to settle Zakuro's bags...that cloud head must have gotten lost" Sulfus rolled his eyes

"I will go look for her"

"I will go with you" the couple stood up and left the room to go look for the cat mew. They were looking around all the rooms they found but no sign of Ichigo. Instead of finding their human, they entered in a room where they found a girl carrying two heavy boxes in her arms; the boxes were so big that it didn't allow her to see the path and also stumble, seeing the girl in trouble Raf went to her and tried to grab a box but the girl lost her balance and fell behind

"Watch out!"

_CRASH_

"God, are you alright?"

"I t-think so..." the girl put back on her glasses "W-Who are you two?"

"I'm Raf and he is Sulfus. Who are you?"

"Tsukiko Yamada, what are you doing here?"

Sulfus rolled his eyes and approached the girl "First, let's get you out of these boxes" he grabbed the girl's arms and helped her up "Second, we are looking for a girl with red hair, brown eyes, have you seen her?"

"Mm..I think so, she must be in the room at the end of the hall" Tsukiko was going to grab again the two boxes and failed

"Let me help you, these boxes are too heavy for you to take them by yourself" she grabbed one of the boxes and lifted them on her arms "Sulfus, why don't you go look for Ichigo while I help Tsukiko?"

Sulfus rolled his eyes again, there she was again helping people but that was exactly what he liked about her, she had a golden heart and was always willing to help people "Alright, just don't take too long" he left the room and went into the direction Tsukiko had told where she had seen Ichigo.

He found Ichigo on a room that should be Zakuro's dressing-room "There you are, what took you so long?"

"Well I uh...kind of got lost here and when I found the room, I had to unpack Zakuro's things" she said standing up from the floor "Anyway, I'm done. Should we go?" the devil nodded and the two left back to the stage where Zakuro was still working. Raf had already returned back to her friends and so was Tsukiko there, working. However as soon as the boss of the place entered the room, the girl approached him as fast as she could.

"Oh come on, not you again!" complained the man before Tsukiko could even talk "I'm busy, give me a break!"

"Well, sir..." the girl had a jewel in her hands, a necklace

"Listen, that apparel's too plain for the main event!" said the man

"It's true it looks plain, but this Rainbow Stone..."

"What?...Argh, damn it! Say more clearly!"

The girl looked down "Never mind, please forget it" the man groaned and left upset. Everyone who had seen that wondered what was so special about that jewel, it was pretty yes but like the man had said too plain to enter in an event so big like the Pop Jewelry's roll-out. They didn't know how special it was until the necklaces around Cabiria and Dolce's necks began to shine, seeing that bright they knew what that meant: the jewel contained a piece of Mew Aqua...

Later at night, Raf had decided to try and talk with Tsukiko, not just because of the Mew Aqua but also because she understood how important that jewel was for the girl...they were sitting down on the stage with the lights on the ceiling turned off, their only resource of light was the open exit door.

The angel decided to break the silence "I can't wait to see the show"

"The gems I polished daily are all for tomorrow" murmured Tsukiko "So, I was really impressed when I saw Zakuro at rehearsal...because both she and the gems shone so bright..." the girl sighed "But the truth is, I think she'll look much better with another stone, called the Rainbow Stone"

Raf keep in silence but looked at the girl, letting her continue "I think, the intrinsic value of jewel is not the price, but its ability to brighten whoever whom wears it. True, the Rainbow Stone looks a little modest, but it has a magical charm – it can give brightness to a girl."

The blonde angel smiled "That sound wonderful"

"But even if I raised it to the chief, he may not believe it"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a bad worker..." she stretched her arms up trying to sound more cheered "It's weird isn't it? I love jewels but my life in comparison isn't brilliant at all..."

"I don't think so..." said Raf "We all have got a bright inside of us, we just have to spread it when it's necessary, it's like a flower, little by little it starts to bloom. I'm sure that if you believe in yourself, your shine will be one day more brilliant than a star" the girls after that remained in silence, however unknown to them Zakuro was hearing what they were saying.

~*.*~

"Mine and Cabiria's jewels shone when they were close to the Rainbow Stone, so that means the piece of Mew Aqua is inside that jewel..."

"So that means we must get it!" said Kabale

"We do but..." Raf sighed as she sat down on the bed

"But what?"

"Tsukiko really loves that jewel...and I think that if we take the Mew Aqua from that stone, it will lose its brightness and will become just rock..."

Urie sat down next to her friend and held her hands "I know what you mean Raf, but we need to get that Mew Aqua or else the aliens will get it"

The angel nodded "Yes I know..." she sighed one more time "Let's get that Mew Aqua tomorrow before the aliens do"

~*.*~

On the next day everything was getting ready for the presentation of the jewelry collection; many people were already gathered, some outside the room where the collection would be shown, others already sitting down on the chairs, trying to get the best places. The angels, devils and the mews were all there, having been the firsts to arrive.

_Thank you for visiting Pop Jewerly's autumn collection showcase. This show will start soon._

"Zakuro should appear soon on the screen for the interview" as soon as that was said, Zakuro appeared on the big screen, and she was looking beautiful, well more beautiful than she already was

_"Every girl can shine bright_"

_"Could you share the secret to that?"_

_"Girls are rough diamonds in nature. It's important that they find their shine on their own."_

Tsukiko had heard the interview; she had been feeling sad because the director still hadn't accepted in putting the Rainbow Stone on the autumn collection. Hearing Zakuro's words made the young girl remember what Raf had told her last night, Raf had told her that sooner or later she would find her bright and Zakuro had just said the same...maybe it was true, maybe she really had bright inside of her that still needed to come out.

_Now we shall begin the showcase of Pop Jewerly's autumn collection_

The lights in the room slowly turned off, leaving only a small light for the girls that would be wearing the jewels for the showcase

_Leading the show is the "Blue Sky" Aquamarine series, as beautiful as the fine autumn sky._

Zakuro appeared on the stage and began walking to the end of it, showing the Blue Sky Aquamarine jewel that could be seen on her earrings and necklace. As Zakuro keep going back and forth to show the jewels, Tsukiko had returned to the studio and try to convince the director to accept putting the Rainbow Stone in the main show.

"I beg of you! Please use this Rainbow Stone for the main show! This stone has the power to make a girl shine! It gives girl courage!"

The director put a mocking expression "Well then, why don't you wear it to prove to us?" everyone but Ichigo in the room snickered at it "To begin with, what do you know about jewelry? Anyway, the show has started now. Get back to work!" They left the room

"Oh come on! How can he say that! If it wasn't for you the jewels wouldn't be this bright today!" before Tsukiko could say anything, a ripple of air appeared behind her, forming then Kisshu's figure

"A struggle? How nice!"

"Kisshu!"

"I take this now, thank you!" he grabbed the Rainbow Stone, Tsukiko tried to grab it back but since he was holding it so high, the girl grabbed his arm and bite it! Due to the pain, Kisshu grabbed his arm and let go the jewel, Tsukiko grabbed the jewel before it fell to the floor. However the alien wasn't alone, from the behind the girls a hand appeared and tried to hit Tsukiko, Ichigo saw it in time and pushed the girl out of the way but the jewel ended up escaping from the girl's hand. Kisshu grabbed it and smirked.

"Ichigo please get back the Rainbow Stone!"

"Kisshu! Give it back!"

"Well this sure was easy, I'll take this. Bye bye Ichigo!" he was about to disappear in his vortex when the girl jumped on him, grabbed his foot and forced him down on the floor. The girl fell on the top of him, grabbing his arms with her hands while the pile of clothes fell on them.

"If you wanted a kiss, you could have just said so, sweetie"

The pink mew blushed madly and grabbed the jewel "You wish!" the Chimera attacked again and with a huge slap made Ichigo fly to the other side of the room, nobody noticing that the jewel had disappeared underneath the curtain. The fight between Ichigo and the Chimera began while Kisshu took that chance to disappear and go look for the jewel.

The others were still watching Zakuro, not knowing anything about the fight that was occurring not too far away from there that was until Masha popped out and gave the alarm "Alien! Alien!" as soon as they heard the alarm, the group tried their best to sneak out of the place; they transformed and left the room but as soon as they left the room, Taruto, Pai and Koshou appeared in front of them.

"This Mew Aqua is ours, I found it, so don't you dare take it!" said Taruto, the group ignored them and separated ways to find the Rainbow Stone

"There!" said Dolce as soon as she saw it, Pudding and Taruto jumped at the jewel and began fighting to grab it but the jewel escaped from their hands, being the kids they were the two began fighting with each other, pulling their hairs and cheeks instead of standing up and going after the stone.

"I got the Rainbow Stone!" said Dolce, Pai glared at them attacked them with his huge fan causing a huge wind to go into the group's direction, Cabiria having won the power of the wind when she had access to her part of Mew Aqua attacked with the same wind that once shocked against the alien's caused a huge explosion, most of them fell on the floor.

"Ha! It's mine!" Koshou was about to grab the jewel when Sulfus grabbed both her legs and forced her down, he looked around and saw Kabale and Gas standing up

"Kabale! Gas! Go after the jewel, we'll hold them here!" the two devils nodded and run after the jewel. Raf who had separated from her friends to try and find a shortcut to the place where the jewel had gone found herself face to face with the fight between Mew Ichigo and the Chimera.

"Hey! Monster, leave her alone! Inflame!" the blue flames were shot in the direction of the Turtle Chimera but the creature closed itself inside its shield and the attack didn't have any kind of effect "What?! No effect?!"

"It happened the same with my Strawberry Surprise, look at how its carapace shines, it's like a diamond!"

"And the diamond is the hardest stone in the world..." Raf frowned "Ichigo go help the others fighting the aliens and find the jewel, I will take care of the Chimera"

"Are you sure? It's a tough monster this time...I can't leave you by yourself"

"I will find a way, everything has got a weakness and this monster isn't different, I will find it!" Mew Ichigo hesitated but then left "Alright, now it's us monster..." before Raf could attack it again, the Chimera shone a bright light that blind the angel's eyes, enough time for the monster to use another attack before she could open her eyes again. The Chimera began spinning around really fast and went in the direction of the girl but before it could hit her, something stopped it, protecting the angel from the attack.

"D-Dark Knight!?" she exclaimed "B-But...I thought you only protected Mew Ichigo!"

The alien looked at her from the corner of his eye and showed a small smile "You are a way too special for me to let anything happen to you, angel..."

_'These words...and once again none of them is here when he shows up...who are you...and why do you hide behind a mask...?'_

~*.*~

"I got it!" exclaimed both Kabale and Gas as they jumped on the jewel with Pai and Koshou right behind them, as soon as both touched the jewel, a bright blue light evolved the two devils just like it had happened to Cabiria and Dolce a few months ago...the Mew Aqua came out of the necklace and split in two, the first half changed to a purple color and the second half to orange, both entered inside the chests of the devils and the two felt a new power rising inside of them.

"Metal!" Gas raised his hands and the hangers from all the rooms close to him and joined together, forming huge sticks of metal, they flew towards the aliens, Pai dodged them but Koshou wasn't that lucky, the sticks of metal wrapped themselves around her body and held her tight like a thousand chains.

Seeing that one of the aliens had escaped, Kabale saw this opportunity to try out her new power "Metamorphosis!" she transformed herself in Pai itself and used her Double Fly to multiply her body, Pai looked around and tried to attack all his copies but before he could do that, the fake Pai's shot their thunder attacks towards the real one, electrocuting him to exhaustion

~*.*~

"Alright how do we defeat this thing?" said Raf to the Dark Knight

"Attack with all your strength when I tell you to do it" the angel nodded, the alien jumped in the air and right when the Chimera closed itself in its carapace one more time, the Dark Knight attacked it with his sword and forced it down to the floor, the hit on the floor was so big that it forced the carapace to break and open "Now!" Raf flew high in the air and shot the blue flames towards the Chimera, burning it until it was nothing but ashes.

"Not bad, angel" Raf looked at the Dark Knight's eyes, there was only one person who called her 'angel' but...if it was him why was he hiding behind the mask of an alien? He had said it himself...he didn't need a disguise to save or help his friends...then why? Before the angel could say anything else the Dark Knight had disappeared without a trace...the angel shook her head and run back to where the others were, Pai and Koshou were on the floor, tied with the sticks of metal.

"You guys alright?"

"Yes we are but..." Urie raised the Rainbow Stone on her hands...the bright of the jewel was dead..."You were right Raf, once the Mew Aqua was removed from the stone, the bright died..."

The angel sighed, Tsukiko had fought so hard to get that stone in the show...and now it was dead...Sulfus showed up and approached the jewel "Maybe we can still do something for it" Raf looked at him "A jewel is a mineral, fire and cold can change the brightness in it, Cabiria has the power of the wind and I have the fire, if we both join our powers we can still bring back the bright" the two devils put their hands on the top of each other's and transmitted their heat and coldness to the stone...suddenly the stone began shining again

"You did it! The Rainbow Stone is shining again!" Raf smiled, after all it seems that the Rainbow Stone would get its place in the autumn collection for now it had its own bright and not the bright caused by the Mew Aqua...and now there were only four left to get the Mew Aqua's power for now Gas and Kabale already had their own.

TBC...


End file.
